Life and Love in Unexpected Places
by Well Fancy That 13
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Quinn and Santana were given powers to fight for their country. Now they are being reluctantly moved to Lima for one year of normality. Will they be able to hide their identities? What happens when they fall in love? Faberry & Brittana AU: Superheroes
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Life and Love in Unexpected Places

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Authors Note: **Okay so this is basically the prologue, for the purpose of the story and for all the timing to work out well, the death of Osama Bin Laden is put as occurring on the 25th August 2010 (Where this story begins).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Santana sat in silence surrounded by her fellow team members, calmly igniting a ball of fire in her hand only to extinguish it, and then reignite it once again. A peaceful, satisfied feeling filled the air around the teens as they spread around the common room, recovering from the long day of battle they had taken part in.

It had been 10 years since the September 11 attacks had taken place and now, finally, they had caught the man responsible. The young Latina sighed; the memory was inked into her brain forever, sitting in the common room with her friends, watching in shock as the buildings fell.

Many people had been lost that day, her mentor was one of them. Updates had been provided to her and the other children in training of the struggle that was taking place, the team had tried their best to save as many as they could, using their varying abilities to their advantage.

The vivid memory of seeing her mentor, Jonathon, fly through a window only to have that level be crushed seconds later under the weight of the crumbling building was forever inked into Santana's brain. This hadn't just been revenge for America, this had been revenge for Santana and each of her friends in the room with her at this moment, who had lost their teachers and only parental figures to the incident.

From as early as the teenage girl could remember, this had been her destiny. She had been picked out of millions to receive powers unimaginable to others, on the condition that she devote her life to serving her country. She had been trained with children just like her, by an older team of superhumans, in hope that, one day, this younger group would replace their mentors as the elite team protecting America.

They had been searching for Osama Bin Laden for years, from the moment Santana and her friends had received their powers and been given the responsibility of being America's own team of superheroes, they had been fighting. And_ finally_, after all of the battles and failures they had experienced, their work had paid off.

Santana looked up at her bestfriend, Quinn sitting opposite her healing the burns running up Nathan's arms that he had gained as a result of running back into the building Santana had set fire to. Santana scanned the rest of the room, looking on at the rest of her teammates.

They had all returned from the successful battle and were now waiting for the announcement of Osama Bin Laden's death to reach the public, the celebrations would be huge. The Latina took in the tired appearances of her team, they had been fighting for so long, it was strange that after all the training and the battles they had fought leading up to that moment, it was all finally over.

The team of kids weren't like normal teenagers, they were technically not even completely human, their bodies had been altered at a young age by a formula that had been formed throughout years of research to provide them with gifts beyond what many thought possible.

Each person in the group had been given the same, basic powers of an overall enhanced physical and mental human capacity, meaning they had a much higher level of strength compared to the normal human as well as superhuman senses and reflexes. On top of that, they were then each given their own, unique abilities that would most fit them and benefit the team.

Alice, a small, mousy-haired girl had the power of invisibility as well the ability to control the element of earth, she was often found outside singing to herself as she grew her favourite flowers from the ground in ten seconds flat. Nathan, a tall, charming brown-haired teenage boy could fly as well as manipulate memories, a gift that was considered one of the most precious. Naturally, he was the favourite of many of the team's teachers throughout their years of training. Brett was a muscular boy with spiky, jet-black hair; his gifts, which very much reflected his personality, were superhuman strength and teleportation. The biggest of the bunch, Brett was known for his hot headedness and leadership, as well as his on-and-off physical relationship with the fiery Latina sitting opposite him.

And then there was Quinn and Santana , the pair had been inseparable since the day they were signed up to the Secret Service's program, while Santana could manipulate fire and was telekinetic, Quinn manipulated water and held the ability heal at a rapid pace as well as heal others.

The two bickered constantly and often their other team members would find themselves walking past the girls' room to find a mess of melting ice and scorch marks around the area from yet another one of their fights. However, despite their constant clashing, they were fiercely protective of one another and, their teamwork was the main reason their mission had succeeded, they worked off of each other perfectly.

The teens were pulled out of their contemplation when Marcus, a tall rugged looking man, walked into the room followed by a some of the guardians and mentors that looked after the group.

"So, I know you guys are probably tired and just want to rest, it's been a long day. But before you do, I have some news to break to you." The team sat in silence and waited for their Head Mentor to continue, "You guys have worked so hard and I can't begin to describe how proud both I and all of your trainers are of you and, after all these years, your goal has been achieved. So, as you have technically done everything expected of you, your powers aren't really needed here on out, which means that, under the condition that you _will_ be leaving with a mentor, we can let you guys go and attempt to be normal for as long as possible." Marcus looked around, grinning happily at the news as the teens sat in stunned silence until Santana spoke up,

"Hold up. So you are basically kicking us out? Don't we get a say in this? Maybe I don't want a normal life?"

"Santana, I thought you would be happy? You kids have been working your asses off since you were seven years old, don't you want to experience what it's like to just be a normal teenage kid?" Marcus huffed,

"Uh, no. I _like_ doing what we do, there is no way I could ever come from this place and _settle down_. I'm a fighter, it's what I do!" Santana turned to her teammates, "Guys, come on. You don't seriously want to go off and play happy families in some lame ass town?" The other four lifted their heads up to the fiery Latina, guilt written across their faces, reluctant to betray the girl. Nathan eventually spoke up,

"Sorry San, but, it doesn't really seem like a bad thing. I mean, I've always kinda wanted to travel or something you know?" Brett nodded his head in agreement,

"Yeah, playing football could be sweet." Santana looked at her friends in shock,

"So what? You would just leave? I thought we were all family huh? Was all that stuff about sticking together just bullshit then? What happened to never leaving a person behind? I don't want to leave and you guys aren't either. This is what we do. We aren't meant to be normal." Alice's small voice spoke up.

"San, you know we love you it's just, haven't you ever _wondered_ what it would be like? To just be like other kids? This is our chance." Santana whipped her head around angrily, her hands itching to burst into flames,

"_NO_. I haven't fucking _wondered_ what it would be like. Why the fuck would I want to be normal? We can do what no one else can!" Quinn took this as the opportunity to speak up and stood quickly, staring down Santana, warning her best friend to back off.

"S, just listen to what everyone else is saying."

"Seriously Q? You too? What the fuck is wrong with everyone?"

"Look, I don't particularly like the idea either Santana, I get it, but seriously what else is there left for us to do here? We did what we were meant to do." Santana shook her head furiously and sat down in her seat,

"Fine. Whatever. But don't expect me to make much of an effort to 'fit in', the moment someone steps on my toes I am setting the fucker on fire." Marcus laughed nervously, not really doubting that Santana would very happily do such a thing.

"Okay, well, seeing as that's sorted, uh, slightly. I also have prepared the information on where you will be getting placed, for now anyway, and the names you will be living under. I don't want you all in one place at risk of people getting suspicious so you will all be split up." Santana and Quinn's heads immediately snapped towards their mentor but before they could begin screaming their protests Marcus quickly continued, "Except! For Quinn and Santana, who we know would probably be worse off without each other." Relief spread through the pair as they relaxed again and Anne, one of the other mentors handed each teen a folder containing the information needed for their relocation. Quinn's eyebrow's raised as she read out loud,

"Quinn… _Fabray?_" Marcus nodded,

"Yes. We have provided you all with basically new identities seeing as you technically don't exist currently as you were removed from the system the moment you joined this program. Each of you will be leaving with a mentor who will be labeled as your 'guardian'. I will be leaving with Quinn and Santana, Anne with Nathan, Lucy with Alice and Jason with Brett. Again, I'm sorry for springing this on you so soon but it is in your best interests to get this moving as quickly as possible. Look at your profiles and study them, you need to know your back-story well. We all leave in two weeks." And with that, Marcus and the rest of the mentors left the room. The teens looked down at their profiles, interested to see just where they would be spending the next year. Santana looked at the location of her future home,

"… Where the fuck is Lima?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well, for those of you who have read this far, thank you for putting yourself through this first chapter. Don't worry, next chapter the girls will be in Lima, we will be meeting Rachel and Brittany in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Life and Love in Unexpected Places

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Two weeks later found Quinn and Santana climbing out of their car accompanied by Marcus, staring at what was now their home in front of them with unimpressed looks plastered onto their faces. Marcus took the lead, approaching the real estate agent they had followed to the house to finalize the purchase. Quinn leant over to her best friend,

"Two minutes in this town and I already feel like a fish out of water. Look at this place! Where are the training facilities? It looks like someone has just copied a picture from one of those fake photos that come in the photo frames when you buy them and made this house identical to it."

Santana shook her head in anger, trying to stop herself from turning around and threatening the driver to take her back to the headquarters.

"One year Q. One year too fucking long. I am considering just threatening my way back into the service right now. Trust me, I am out of this deadbeat town the moment we graduate, I don't care if I have to become 'the bad guy', a life where I can't use my powers is a life I don't fucking want."

Soft giggling was heard behind them, bringing the teens out of their rant and looking over to the source of the noise. Across the street a blonde girl, seemingly their age skipped to the car parked in her driveway, coming to a stop to look curiously at the two strangers standing opposite her house. Her head tilted cutely, bringing up a hand to wave softly at the pair before shining a bright smile and climbing into her car, her cheerleading skirt revealing a generous glance at a pair of perfectly toned legs.

As the car pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road, Santana stood in stunned silence. Quinn looked to her friend and rolled her eyes, nudging the Latina in the arm, "_Really _S? The girl _looked_ at you. Stop acting like the nerdy 12 year-old with a crush on the babysitter."

Santana glared at the blonde,"I'm not acting like anything. She was hot, I was simply taking a moment to appreciate it." Seeing the disbelieving look on Quinn's face she continued, "Shut up. I am just checking out the talent around here seeing as I no longer have Brett around to keep me company."

"Please. _Brett?_ Don't act like you're even _bi_ for a second, if Alice or even I had ever said yes you would have ditched that ape's ass immediately."

Santana shrugged,"I like sex. Gender doesn't really come into play for me when it concerns getting off. Sue me."

"Don't feel the need to censor yourself around me S, of course I want to hear about your messed up sex life." Quinn replied sarcastically.

At that moment Marcus approached the girls cautiously, unsure of how they felt about their new home. "So, what do you guys think?"

Santana crossed her arms defensively and spoke first, "Whatever, it doesn't _really_ matter what we think does it though?"

"Don't worry Marcus, San's already found a hobby in our new neighbour, I doubt she's gonna complain that much" quipped Quinn, smirking at her friend.

Marcus looked curiously at the Latina but figured it was best not to ask, she was already angry at him for the move right now. "Okay, well let's move your things inside, then we have to head over to the school and get a tour so you aren't completely lost tomorrow."

Santana immediately turned around and concentrated on lifting up her bags out of the boot of the car with her mind only to get hit on the back of her head, the bags dropping instantly.

Quinn smirked, "He meant actually _carry_ them you idiot. No cheating this time, we're meant to be acting _normal_".

Santana angrily huffed and stormed towards the car, her enhanced strength may have made it easy to lift the bags but still, not being able to use her powers whenever she pleased? This sucked balls. "I already hate this place." She muttered, stomping past the other two and making her way to the house to claim the best room she could find.

Santana and Quinn waited outside the office of the principal of McKinley High, waiting for Marcus to finalize their admission into the school, Quinn inspected the various pictures spread about the room crediting different clubs and sports that had achieved awards for their school over the years.

"Huh, they have a comic-book club. That could be interesting, it would basically be like having our own fan club, S" she smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "As inviting as that does sound, I would prefer to make it through this year with the most power possible and I've watched enough crappy teen movies to know you don't gain popularity from joining a geeky _comic book club_".

Quinn chuckled and nodded her head in understanding, "So, cheerleader it is." She inspected the photo of the cheerleading squad, looking at the faces of its members and locating the familiar face of their new neighbour. "The blonde you're in love with is in the cheerleading squad… _Brittany S. Pierce_. Well, that's bonus for you."

Santana smirked, "I guess I just found my new favourite past-time then."

Marcus appeared at the door of the office followed closely by Principal Figgins,

"Thank you for your time, sir, I'm sure they will love Mckinley, do you mind if we walk around for a short time while everyone is in classes?"

Principal Figgins shook his head and smiled at the tall, intimidating man in front of him, "No, that would be just fine. If you happen to see a blonde women in a tracksuit be sure to introduce the girls to her, that's Sue Sylvester, our current cheerleading coach. You mentioned Santana and Quinn were very athletic? Well the Cheerios have won _six_ consecutive national championships, the team should be a perfect fit for Quinn and Santana. It was nice to meet you girls, and Mr. Whitney if there are any troubles just call the office and we can figure out whatever the problem is."

Marcus smiled charmingly at the Indian man and they shook hands, "It's appreciated. Alright, let's get going girls, first day of school tomorrow."

Quinn and Santana followed Marcus' lead out of the office and down the hallway; peering curiously into the classrooms they passed. Santana muttered something about going to check out the gym and walked off, Marcus turn to Quinn, "I'm going to follow her seeing as I still don't know how happy she is with the move and I really don't want to have to deal with the collateral of her burning down this place."

Quinn chuckled and nodded her head, continuing down the hallway as Marcus walked quickly trailed behind Santana.

Quinn looked around, so this was her new school? It wasn't much but it looked just like a typical High School, from what Quinn could tell based on the teen movies she had seen anyway. She just has to get through this year, and then her and Santana can go off anywhere they want and find somewhere they can use their powers freely. If those Bring It On Movies had taught her anything it was that the cheerleaders are the ones with the power, she just had to get onto the Cheerios and the rest of the year would be a breeze. That way she would never have to deal with the dumb jocks chucking her in a dumpster for fun.

It would be easy enough, especially with Santana by her side. Quinn smirked, people would worship the two of them if they played their cards right.

"This place is gonna be a piece of – " Quinn's inner monologue was cut short and a muffled 'Oomph!' was heard as something collided with her body. Startled, Quinn looked down to find a small brunette on the ground, the contents of the bag of toiletries she had been carrying for an unknown reason scattered across the floor.

Quinn cursed under her breath and bent down to help the girl pick up her belongings, "Shit, I'm sorry-" she began,

"Oh no! It's my fault, I really should pay more attention to what I-"

Quinn chuckled at the flustered brunette, "Seriously, it's my bad, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Quinn helped the shorter girl stand up and looked at her, she was wearing what looked like the clothes of both a toddler and a grandmother mixed together, yet, there was something about the look that the blonde found rather adorable.

The girl cleared her throat, bringing Quinn out of her examination, "It's perfectly fine. I don't believe we have met? You must be new, I know almost everyone in my year and you are clearly a senior, and a very pretty one at that, who, should be a Cheerio by the looks of it." After a quick pause of thought she shook head quickly, "Not to imply that you are vain or in anyway equivalent personality-wise to the likes of Amber-"

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn chuckled holding her hand out for the brunette to shake, this girl sure liked talking didn't she?

Shaking her hand, the shorter girl flashed a dazzling smile, "Rachel Berry!"

An awkward silence spread between the two as they examined one another,

"So, why were you carrying around that stuff?" Quinn asked, pointing to the toiletries and the stained clothes in Rachel's hands.

Rachel blushed and looked down shyly at her feet, "Um, well, Mckinley takes a rather different approach to bullying the unfortunate people who are not in positions of popularity among the school. You know those frozen drinks many people love?"

Quinn's eyebrows creased in confusion, wondering what this had to do with her possessions. "You mean slushies?"

"Yes, slushies. Well, they may be wonderful as a drink, but they are terribly painful to have hit your face. Not to mention they stain your clothes beyond the point in which you can wash the dye out."

Quinn did a double take, "Wait, what? People threw _slushies _at you?"

Rachel nodded sadly and shrugged, "It is their own special way of restoring order around here. I don't let it get to me though, when I am a famous Broadway performer my High School days will be long forgotten."

Quinn felt a surge of anger spread through her body, _"Who would do such a douchey thing? Especially to someone like Rachel! The girl was so nice! Not to mention she had killer legs which were being showcased perfectly right now by that short skir – wait what?"_

Quinn shook her head, mentally cursing at herself for thinking that about a girl she only just met. "Wow. That sucks, I guess I'm not gonna like it around here that much then am I?"

Rachel chuckled at the blonde, "I am sure you will be perfectly fine, Quinn, a girl like you will have everyone in love with her in no time."

Quinn blushed at the brunette's compliment and played with her hands,"Um, thanks." Quinn mentally rolled her eyes at her awkward response. God, when did she become such a mess? Did she have _no_ game at all? Where is the charming blonde she knows so well and who is this irritating, bumbling mess that has replaced her?

Rachel smiled and took a deep breath, "Well, I must be off." She stated decisively, "I am sorry I can't stay to keep you company Quinn but I am already late for class. I am sure I will see you very soon, when do you start here?"

"Oh, tomorrow" Quinn said, clearing her throat, just begging herself to at least make some charming remark before the brunette departed.

"I guess I will see you around then," Rachel grinned and turned to walk away,

"Not before I see you first." Quinn muttered pathetically, then freezing and realizing what she had just said, immediately hoping the brunette didn't hear her lame remark.

Unfortunately, the small girl whipped around, "Sorry Quinn?"

Quinn caught her breath nervously, "Oh, um, I said not before I, um... I see you first." A short silence filled the air as the voices in Quinn's head screamed at her for failing so tragically at flirting, yelling at her to abort her mission. Quinn smiled awkwardly and as a last decision, winked at the brunette, sending her a nervous smile afterwards.

Rachel tried to stop the teasing smile threatening to makes it way onto her lips at the blondes cheesy flirting attempts and nodded, "Okay, Quinn, I will see you tomorrow." And with that the brunette swiftly disappeared down the hallway, heading to her class.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's retreating figure until she was gone and then turned around banging her hand against her forehead. "Not if I see you first? _Really?_ What the actual _fuck_?" she mumbled, irritated at herself, "And you _winked._ Who _winks_ after saying something like that? I sound like a fucking stalker now! _God_!"

Quinn walked up the hallway grumpily, it was time to go home before she came across the brunette again and made herself look even more ridiculous.

As Santana approached Mckinley's gym hip-hop music entered her ears, getting louder and louder as she approached the doors. Peeking through the window the Latina found a group of girls practicing some type of dance number.

A tanned, pretty brunette led the group as they pranced across the room skillfully, however it wasn't the brunette in the front that caught Santana's eyes.

Behind the leading girl, the blonde from this morning danced happily, unlike the other members of the group who looked like they had been training non-stop on the routine, the blonde moved elegantly across the floor, as if the movements were second nature to her.

Santana didn't think she had seen anything quite so captivating in her life. She stood outside the gym watching until the girls had finished their dance, mesmerized by the blonde. After a small talk and some warming down stretches, the brunette and the rest of the dance group apart from Santana's new neighbour walked towards the exit.

The brown-haired girl swung open the doors, slightly startled to see Santana standing outside. She looked at the Latina for a second, giving her a once over before her eyes rested on Santana, who had a hard, challenging look plastered onto her face. Smirking slightly, the girl moved around Santana and with one final flirty glance, lead her pack of dancers down the hallway.

Santana watched as the attractive brunette made her way down the hallway with a raised eyebrow, this school was definitely going to interesting. Turning her head back around, the Latina continued to look on through the glass as the blonde inside danced effortlessly around the room.

"Santana! There you are!" Marcus said happily, a curious look made its way onto his face when the girl didn't answer and continued looking at whatever was inside the gym. "Uhh, Santana? What are you looking at?"

Santana shook her head quickly, bringing herself out of the trance she had seemed to be in. "Nothing. I'm just scoping out the set up around here." Marcus looked disbelieving at her as Santana's face turned slightly red. Looking over her shoulder and through the window, he saw what the girl had been looking at, a smirk on his face.

"Really? Because there is a rather good looking girl in there, sure you weren't scoping out _her_?" Santana rolled her eyes,

"_Please_, I'm not that pathetic. If I wanted her I could get her. I didn't even notice that someone was in there." Marcus looked disbelieving, "Oh shut up. I'm still angry at you for moving me to this dump. "

Santana pushed passed her mentor and began the walk back to the car, hoping the chuckling man trailing behind her would drop the subject.

Santana sat in her new room, blasting her ipod as she lay down on the bed. She had finally finished unpacking thank god, and now the blonde across the street filled her mind. Would it be too weird for her to go over there and introduce herself?

The Latina's headphones were suddenly ripped out of her ears and she opened her eyes to find Quinn towering over her. "God do you really need the music that loud, S?"

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend, "Does it _really_ matter? It's not like my ears are gonna get damaged thanks to my powers. What do you want anyway, I'm busy."

"Busy doing _what_?" Quinn pulled the Latina off of her bed forcefully and shoved the girl's running shoes into her hands. "Come on, stop sulking and come for a run with me, I've found a cool track we can go down, you'll love it."

Santana paused, thinking the proposition through, Quinn's runs usually ended up lasting hours. The girl just didn't seem to have an off switch and Santana couldn't stand it when she would outrun her. "How long is the run going to be exactly?"

"Well we are _going_ somewhere, it's a surprise. It's pretty far out of town but we can do it in thirty minutes is we sprint it." Quinn was bouncing up and down, obviously excited about the new spot she had found.

For a normal person such a run would take at least an hour, and that's if they were to sprint non-stop until they got there. Luckily for Santana and Quinn, they weren't like normal people.

Santana rolled her eyes, and gave in; Quinn knew better then to irritate her best friend when she was already in a bad mood so the place must be something special. "Fine. But I wanna be back here before it gets dark."

Quinn grinned, "Okay, whatever. Hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs."

Ten minutes later Santana was standing at the start of a pathway running through a large forest, Quinn waiting impatiently ahead.

"Q, you can't be serious. I am _not_ going in there, it's like a freaking jungle. There are probably a bunch of perves in the bushes waiting to jump on girls like us!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Stop making up lame-ass excuses, you know no one could ever try that on us. When did you become such a whiny wimp anyway?"

"I'm not a wimp. I just don't want to go fucking running into the middle of nowhere!" Santana said, crossing her arms defensively.

"God. Whatever S. Well, I am going anyway, either join me and see the place I found, or go back up to your room and sulk for the rest of the day. It honestly isn't that bad, you just have to follow the track."

With that, Quinn turned around and took off down the track. Santana stood her ground stubbornly before growling, and kicking the dirt at her feet, running after her friend,

"Fucking hell."

Quinn laughed loudly up ahead as Santana tried to catch up to her,

"Come on S! Pick up the pace!" she smirked as she bounded forward happily with Santana furiously trailing behind her, attempting to reach the blonde.

The Latina growled, she couldn't _stand_ being beaten, and Quinn knew that. Finally, losing her temper she concentrated on the blonde ahead.

Suddenly, Quinn found herself dangling upside down in the air. "Dammit! No fair S! You can't use your powers!" She whined.

Santana smirked and jogged up to her friend, keeping the girl up in the air, "Oh yeah? You didn't tell me there were any rules. Serves you right for being such a cocky bitch anyway!"

Quinn huffed as Santana laughed and ran ahead, waiting until there was a decent amount of distance between them before letting her best friend down. Quinn fell to the ground with a loud thump. Dusting herself off and watching as the scrapes on her knees healed she glared as Santana ran off into the distance.

"Fine then. No rules it is." Quinn raised her hand and concentrated, cold air blasting from her palms and turning the ground directly in front of her into sparkling ice. Jumping onto the new surface in front of her, the blonde took off, sliding ahead as ice continued to form at her feet, helping her to quickly approach the Latina darting ahead.

Santana looked behind her, expecting to see Quinn far in the distance, only to find the blonde catching up to her swiftly as she slid across the ice at her feet.

"Oh shit." The girl mumbled, her attempts to pull ahead now failing. Quinn smirked at the brunette who was now struggling to maintain the lead. The blonde lifted her hands, forming a steep ramp of ice ahead of her, building up speed she launched herself into the air off of the ramp, flying over her best friend's head.

Landing on the hard ground, Quinn looked over her shoulder from her crouching position, seeing the Latina behind her glaring at her furiously. Laughing, she stood up and began sprinting ahead of her friend.

Quinn continued running forward, eventually realizing that Santana hadn't made any attempts to overtake her for a while. Looking back, the brunette was nowhere to be found. Quinn laughed triumphantly, "I guess I win then."

Figuring Santana would only be a short distance behind, she continued along the track, eventually reaching the end of the pathway.

Branches hung down in front of her, hiding the secret behind them expertly, making it appear to be a dead end, the soft sound of trickling water the only thing giving it away.

Pushing the branches out of the way, Quinn stepped forward, looking on at a breathtaking sight. Quinn had found the place earlier on her run and it seemed as though it had been put there just for her.

Surrounded by dazzling green trees, a stunning waterfall lay with a sparkling blue pool of water at its bottom. The place was an unexpected utopia; it was out of this world. Who knew places like this could even _exist_ in Lima?

Quinn looked around for Santana, assuming she had arrived just before her, but the brunette didn't appear to be anywhere.

Quinn's eyebrows knitted in confusion, surely the girl hadn't been _that_ far behind her? Walking back towards the entrance she peered back at the track, but the Latina was still nowhere in sight.

Growing nervous Quinn tried to listen to anything in the distance. What if something had happened to her?

"Santana?" Quinn yelled, receiving no response. "Santana! Are you –" Suddenly a body flew out of the bushes, colliding with Quinn with a loud thud and tackling the girl to the ground as she yelped in surprise.

Quinn shook her head, dizzy from the fall, looking up to find her best friend smirking down at her. Quinn chuckled at the brunette who was looking down at her proudly, "What are _you_ smirking at? I won."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl below her, "Hell no. I could have beaten your ass if I wanted to, I just decided surprising you would be more enjoyable for me."

Climbing off of Quinn, Santana stood up slowly looking around at the place her friend had been so eager to show her. "Woah. You weren't kidding Q. This place is the shit."

Quinn moved to the Latina's side, grinning proudly as Santana surveyed the area curiously. "I reckon. And we can totally just practice here with our powers. No one is around for miles and even if they were, we would hear them _easily_ before they even got the chance to see something that could find us out."

Santana nodded in approval as she wondered aimlessly around, "Huh. Good idea."

Looking at the waterfall, her eyes fell on a ledge at the top. Walking closer to the rock wall, she crouched down before launching herself up, using the force of the flames formed at her feet to push her higher and landing easily on the surface.

Quinn followed, a tower of ice lifting her up to the ledge, stepping gracefully onto the higher level. The pair sat down and looked over the forest in silence, enjoying the view of their new home.

Quinn broke the silence, her soft voice filling her friends ears, "I think it'll be good for us, S. This whole life we have been living up until now? Lets be honest, it can't possibly be healthy. I say we try it, you never know what might happen. If it doesn't work out, I promise we will leave the moment we graduate."

Santana sighed, absentmindedly burning a mark into the ground underneath her hand. "It's not so much that. I just… I don't know how to just _be._ We have _always_ fought for something, and now we are being told to be normal? That's completely against anything we have ever been taught. We aren't meant to be like the others, we have our powers for a reason."

Quinn nodded softly, "I know. But we _have_ been fighting. Since as early as I can remember! They are just letting us have our own choice for once, so that we can see what it is like to be as normal as possible for a bit. We will get called back eventually, lets just enjoy this while we have it."

Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and nodded, the pair fell back into a comfortable silence, content to just sit with each other for the while.

Eventually the sun began to set and Quinn stood up, providing Santana a hand to help her up with. "Come on. Marcus is probably thinking we've done a runner." She joked halfheartedly.

Santana chuckled and nodded walking towards the ledge, preparing herself for the jump down. Feeling Quinn's presence behind her, waiting to follow, she smirked. Swiftly turning around she ignited a tall circle of flames around the blonde before leaping off of the ledge and sprinting off into the distance, her laughter echoing throughout the forest.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief and tried to tame the flames, eventually extinguishing them, sending icy wind through the fire. "She always has to win." She exclaimed, frustrated, taking off after the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Next chapter: Santana and Quinn's first day at McKinley!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Life and Love in Unexpected Places

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Author's Note:** So this took a lot longer than I was hoping! I am so sorry, there was a death in the family so I haven't been that motivated to write lately, but I am already started on chapter four so hopefully it isn't too long until I update again! Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

Quinn and Santana stepped into the hallway of McKinley High, their new timetables and maps of the school showing them the way to their respective lockers gripped tightly in their hands.

Examining her and Santana's timetables, Quinn noted the significant difference in their class times.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana looked up at the blonde,

"What's wrong?"

"We only have Spanish together and your locker isn't even close to mine."

Santana rolled her eyes, "That's not too surprising. Marcus probably did it so that we wouldn't be around each other as much. Dick."

Quinn laughed at Santana's anger towards their mentor, wondering just how long the Latina would hold this grudge against him for. Before the news of their move away from base Marcus had been Santana's favourite out of all of their mentors.

Sighing softly, Quinn readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and handed her friend back her timetable, "Well I guess I'll meet you at your locker at lunch then, try not to set anyone alight while I'm gone."

Santana smirked, "I can't make any promises."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of her locker, ignoring the boys she passed who were not so subtly checking her out and the girls staring at her jealously.

Quinn sighed as she stood staring into her locker. It wasn't that she had bad social skills or anything; new places were just hard to deal with.

So much effort had to be put in if you wanted to make friends, it wasn't like many people were going to approach the new girl themselves.

Almost her whole life she had either been in training, or out hunting down some type of bad guy, a high school experience had never been in her plans.

But, if Quinn was going to be forced to attend school, she was going to make damn sure that she cruised through it, and in order for that to happen, she had to get herself into the Cheerios and reach the top of the social period as soon as possible.

Shutting her locker door, the blonde looked down the row of lockers to find the girl she had run into yesterday a couple of feet ahead emptying the contents of her backpack into her own locker.

Smiling to herself and making a mental note to act like less of the dork she came across as yesterday, Quinn approached her.

"Rachel?"

The brunette looked up at Quinn and grinned brightly at the girl. "Quinn! It's good to see you again! I was hoping we would meet soon enough, how are you liking McKinley so far?" she said excitedly.

Quinn smiled down the diva, "Well, I haven't really experienced much of it yet. But I guess it's alright."

"Based on the looks our peers are giving you I am sure you will enjoy it here. You seem to have attracted quite a bit of attention."

Quinn looked around, like Rachel had said, there were many curious looks headed in her direction from the people passing by in the hallway.

Rachel cleared her throat, bringing the blonde's attention back to her. "Is that your timetable?" she asked, indicating to the slip of paper in Quinn's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Here, maybe you can tell me where some of my classes are." Quinn handed the paper over to the brunette.

The girls fell into silence as Rachel looked over Quinn's timetable before looking up at the taller girl with a large smile on her face.

"It looks like I will be accompanying you to a great deal of your classes!" she said excitedly, "You are in my English, World History, PE and Biology class."

Quinn grinned along with the girl, happy she knew someone in her classes, at least she can avoid awkwardly sitting by herself then.

"Awesome! So, should we get going then?" Rachel nodded and lead the way down the hallway as they headed to AP English together.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, you new here? Because I make it my business to know all the good looking ladies in this place, being the school stud, and I definitely should know you."<p>

Santana turned her attention away from her locker to find a fairly attractive boy with a mohawk leaning on the lockers next to her.

Looking him over from head to toe judgmentally she readjusted herself to stand with her arms crossed and a glare plastered on her face.

"One, I'm not your _babe_. And two, how about you try again when you have some game because that is the crappiest pick-up line I have heard yet."

Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the Latina's comment, "Woah, you're a fiery one aren't you? That's good, I like the angry ones every now and then."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't even _try_ that on me. Believe me, I am doing you a favor when I say you could never handle me."

Shutting her locker door, Santana walked past the boy and started heading towards where she hoped the gym was located for her P.E. class.

The boy quickly caught up to Santana and slung his arm over her shoulder, "I like you, new girl. The name's Puck, what's yours?"

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged the arm off of her. "Are you planning on fucking off anytime soon _Puck_?"

Puck grinned at Santana like a two year old who just received a new toy, "Nope. You may just be as badass as me, and that doesn't happen very often. Where are you going anyway?"

Growling in frustration Santana sped up, ignoring the boy trailing behind her. After a few minutes of walking around trying to find the gym, the bell having rung already, she turned around angrily, waving her arms in defeat.

"Where the _fuck_ is the gym?"

Puck laughed at her, "Well, if you had answered me before then I would have told you the gym is in the other direction. So you have P.E.? Lucky you, you get to spend your first class of the day around Puckzilla!" he said mockingly with a grin on his face, further irritating the girl opposite him.

"Shut up and just show me where the gym is already." Santana ordered.

After a few minutes of Puck unsuccessfully flirting with her, and Santana, although she would deny it, slightly enjoying firing back sarcastic replies at him, the pair finally reached the gym.

"And here we are. So, do I get a name yet?" Puck asked,

Santana smiled at the boy, "Santana Lopez. And, um, thanks, I guess."

Puck winked at her and then grinned, "Anytime, Santana Lopez."

Shaking her head with a soft laugh, she headed towards the changing rooms to get into her P.E. kit.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her 3rd period Biology class, she had lost track of what the teacher was talking about in the first ten minutes. Who could blame her? There were more interesting things to think about, like the brunette sitting next to her, her arm lightly brushing against Quinn's as she wrote furiously on her notebook.<p>

Quinn smiled as she watched the girl, she was even adorable when she was just writing down notes.

Oh god, she had known the girl for hardly a day and she was already acting like a lovesick puppy. Santana was going to have a field day with this.

Bringing Quinn out of her thoughts, Rachel slid a small piece of paper in front of the blonde. Quinn looked down to read the pink writing on the paper,

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

Quinn smiled and wrote down a reply,

"_Just thinking that I'm gonna like it here"_

"_Oh really? I knew Artie's horrid attempts at flirting in History charmed you ;)"_

Quinn snorted at the girl's response, muttering a sorry as Mrs. Vincent scolded her for disrupting the class and Rachel giggled quietly at Quinn's reaction.

"_Oh god. The boy is sweet, but I think I'm gonna have to pass. No, a particular brunette is making my senior year look a lot more promising than I had at first thought it to be." _

Rachel blushed at the comment before replying.

"_This brunette sounds rather amazing."_

"_She's pretty great. Do you know happen to know what her plans are for lunch next period?"_

"_Well, she usually ventures to the auditorium to rehearse her latest piece for Glee club."_

"_And is an audience allowed?"_

"_I don't know, usually her rehearsal requires 100% concentration. However I am sure she would be happy to make an exception depending on the person."_

"_Let's hope I am the type of person she allows then."_

Quinn winked at Rachel and started to pack up her books as the bell rang for lunch, the diva went to follow her only to have a tall boy block her path.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec? It's uh, about Glee Club."

Rachel looked hesitant at the boy's proposal before sighing and looking over to Quinn who was waiting patiently for her at the door of the classroom,

"Sorry about this Quinn, I will meet you in the auditorium?"

"Wait you let _her_ watch you rehearse?" the boy interrupted, turning to see Quinn's obvious irritation with the boy he quickly stammered an apology. "Uh, sorry. It's just Rachel was my _girlfriend_ and even I wasn't allowed there. What makes _her_ so special?" He asked Rachel, jealous of this new girls sudden friendship with the diva.

"Finn, drop it. Quinn is new so I am simply ensuring that she enjoys her first day here. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Quinn sent one last glare at the tall boy before walking off in the direction of Santana's locker.

* * *

><p>"Get ready Santana Lopez because this afternoon I am going to show you just how badass Lima can be." Puck stated as he leant against the locker next to hers, checking out the group of cheerios passing by.<p>

When he didn't receive a sarcastic reply immediately he pulled his attention away to see Santana staring at the Cheerios as they made their way down the parted hallway.

"Hey, Lopez. What's so interesting?"

Santana looked at the boy, irritation obvious on her face.

"Every time I see her she is surrounded by a bunch of cheerleaders. It's practically impossible for me to even say hi to her!"

Slamming her locker she started walking down the hallway with Puck trailing behind her.

"Who?"

"The blonde cheerleader. I think her name's Brittany."

"Ohhh _Brittany_" Puck cooed, mocking his new friend.

"Oh shut up. She lives opposite me."

"Shit that would be hot. You have to tap that and then send me pictures."

Santana scoffed and glared at the boy, "One, ew. And two, it's kinda hard to 'tap that' when every time I see her she is surrounded by a pack of cheerleaders."

"If she lives near you just go and say hi. That is the best opportunity _ever_ Lopez! Imagine all the hot little rendezvous' you could have with her late at night. I knew becoming your friend was a good decision!"

"Do you ever _not_ think with your dick?"

Puck shrugged, "Eh, sometimes. But anyway, this afternoon, I am showing you what the badass kids like us get up to around here so don't make any plans."

"Whatever. It's not like there's much else for me to do around here anyway."

Santana nodded her head in acknowledgement as Quinn approached the pair with a slight look of irritation written on her face,

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Rachel to finish talking with some dick. Oh yeah, sorry I can't hang out at lunch today, I'm watching her rehearse some glee assignment."

Santana arched her eyebrows, looking at her Best Friend, "Um, who is Rachel and what's so great about her that has you whipped _already?_"

"I met her yesterday," Quinn shrugged, "She's nice. And I'm _not_ whipped. I just figured it would be good to make some new friends."

"Sup, I'm Puck! Fucking hell Lopez, you have _game!_ Why would you go after Brittany when you already have your own blonde? Leave some for the rest of us!" Puck looked at Quinn with his eyebrows raised suggestively as he looked Quinn up and down.

Quinn scoffed at the boys remark, "Uh, _no._ Just no. Santana couldn't get me no matter how hard she tried."

"Whatever, it's a good thing I don't want you then isn't it?"

Shaking her head with a small smile tugging at her lips Quinn turned to Puck, "I'm Quinn."

"So, _Quinn_. Who's the dick talking to Rachel?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought of the tall boy, "Some freakishly tall guy. He was acting like a two year old."

"Oh, that would be Finn."

"Yep."

Puck shrugged, "He's not that bad, he just has his moments. He used to go out with Rachel before she dumped him for some lame ass reason. He's still kinda pissed about it."

Quinn felt a spark of jealousy as she thought of the pair as an item. What was so different about this girl that had her feeling jealous over such little things? She was definitely in trouble; Quinn had already ditched whatever plans she had to get to the top of the social pyramid so that she could spend her time with Rachel.

"Whatever. I need to get my books before I head to the auditorium so I'll see you at the car this afternoon?" Quinn asked Santana,

"Oh, yeah Puck is taking me on some lame trip around Lima this afternoon, wanna come?"

Quinn looked at the pair, deciding it probably wasn't the best idea to accompany the two on their adventure. Santana alone was hard enough to deal with, being around what seemed like the male version of her as well? There was no way she was about to put herself through that amount of stress.

"I'll be fine, I need to get started on the work I've missed out on in my classes. I'll see you when you get home, okay S?"

"You dork. Alright, I'll see you then."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the remark and wished the pair goodbye before heading to her locker to retrieve her things for next period.

Rachel stormed into the auditorium, muttering angrily under her breath as she stripped her jacket from her body and through it onto one of the seats she passed.

Quinn looked down at the girl pacing in front of the stage, "Um, is everything okay?"

Rachel jumped back, surprised to find Quinn sitting at the piano to the right of the stage. Clutching her chest, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking,

"Quinn! I am so sorry I completely forgot you were meeting me here! I'm not usually so forgetful, let alone this late to such things, I am actually a very organized person."

Quinn smiled at the diva, chuckling softly, "It's fine, Rach."

Rachel cocked her head at the nickname. She hadn't heard that one before, she didn't have many people in her life that used endearing nicknames when concerning though. Quinn's choice was rather cute.

Coughing slightly to gain back the brunette's attention, Quinn came to sit on the edge of the stage in front of Rachel. "Is everything alright? You seemed kinda angry when you walked in."

Pulling herself up to sit next to the blonde, Rachel sighed, "I'm fine. Simply flustered, Finn doesn't know how to take no for an answer at times. He gets rather angry."

"Finn's your ex, right?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, "Yep."

The pair sat in silence for a while until Quinn decided to speak up, "Is it too intruding of me to ask exactly what the story is there?"

Rachel studied the blonde in front of her, she really was quite pretty, and it wouldn't be too long until the Cheerios adopted her. If Rachel were to act logically, she would walk away immediately from the friendship forming between her and Quinn. But there was something about the blonde that was different, she definitely wasn't just another cheerleader stereotype.

"No, of course not. It isn't that interesting of a subject to be completely honest. Finn joined Glee Club last year and naturally, me being the female lead and him being the male lead, we spent a lot of time together rehearsing for Glee, which eventually lead to a relationship."

Rachel looked down at her hands guiltily, "I would be lying if I was to say that I entered the relationship because I had romantic feelings for him. Finn is the quarterback. He is one of the most popular guys in school and I'm, well… me. Being his girlfriend would definitely help to save me from the daily slushie in the face. So, we started seeing each other. Being the dramatic I am, I slightly exaggerated my feelings to myself, trying to convince myself that this was some great romance just like the movies. I broke it off with him during the summer holidays."

"Why did you break it off?"

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't have any feelings for him. I went on a cruise with my fathers and met someone who made me realize that what I had with Finn was unhealthy and I was just lying to myself. So, I came back and broke it off with him. The problem is that he doesn't understand that I hold no feelings for him. He has it in his head that, because of his popularity and my, well, unpopularity, if anyone were to break us up it would be him. Now I have to deal with him trying to convince me that I love him... one can only bear so many songs dedicated to them in glee."

After a small pause, the seriousness of their conversation was forgotten and Rachel turned to Quinn with a smile on her face.

"So Quinn Fabray, any relationship stories you wish to share? Or just, where you came from in general? You're a very mysterious person you know." She said teasingly, nudging the girl softly.

Quinn laughed at her and shook her head, "I'm not mysterious at all, there just honestly isn't much to share about me."

"Well, lets start with the obvious question then. Where are you from?"

Quinn knew this part would eventually come up. The part where she has to lie about who she is to people and act like she is just some normal teenage girl. She had been hoping people wouldn't care to ask too much, lying had never been the blonde's favourite thing to do.

"I used to live in California" Quinn shrugged. "It's pretty different to here but I like it. Beaches were never really my thing."

She had revised this story over and over, Marcus had made sure to include even the tiniest of things in their folios so that the pair wouldn't be at risk of being found out by others.

"Why did you move here though?"

"Marcus is a writer, he gets bored pretty quickly with places so he decided it was time for a move so he could find some more inspiration. I guess this was just the place that caught his eye."

Rachel looked at Quinn in confusion, "Who is Marcus?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, he is my guardian I guess. He adopted Santana and I when we were kids."

"So, you don't know your parents?"

Quinn fidgeted in her spot, getting uncomfortable with the topic. It wasn't that far from the real story, she really _didn't_ know her parents and it wasn't really a topic she had ever opened up about. This was hitting a little too close to home for her.

Thankfully the bell rang before Quinn was forced to make up another story.

"Nup." Quinn stood up quickly and nervously flattened out her clothes with her hands, "See, Quinn's life equals boring. Um, we should get to P.E."

Rachel stood up, catching on that this wasn't a topic Quinn felt like speaking about. "Oh, yes. Mr. Taylor doesn't take kindly to tardiness."

Quinn offered Rachel her hand, helping the brunette jump down from the stage.

Landing softly on the ground, Rachel looked up into the girls hazel eyes, her hand still resting in Quinn's.

The pair stood in silence as they looked at each other until Rachel broke the gaze, turning her attention to the ground as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Quinn released the girls hand and awkwardly signaled towards the auditorium doors, "Um, we should go, I don't feel like running laps on my first day."

Nodding her head, Rachel picked up her bag and started towards the exit, leading Quinn to their next class.

"Berry! It isn't that hard, just get the ball through the hoop!" Mr. Taylor yelled at the brunette as she missed yet another shot at the basketball hoop by a mile.

Rachel glared at the man, cursing him under her breath before throwing the ball again only to have it fall to the ground before even reaching the hoop.

Quinn laughed and retrieved the ball, "Rachel are you doing this on purpose or something?"

Staring down the taller girl Rachel crossed her arms stubbornly, "No I am not _Quinn_. I find it absolutely preposterous that I am being forced to participate in such a class. When will I ever need to throw a ball into a hoop? It is ridiculous that out of all of the sports _this_ is chosen! Since when has a professional basketball player been a smart career choice for a woman? I am a singer and an actress! _Not_ an athlete!"

Quinn grinned as she took a shot, hearing the satisfying 'swish' of the net as the ball landed perfectly in the ring. Rachel huffed angrily at how easily the sport seemed to come to Quinn.

"Why are you in P.E. if you hate it so much?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel snatched the ball from Quinn's hands and failed another shot.

"_Because_ the stupid school managed to place too many students into the Drama class and now I am stuck here, and if I want my best chance at Julliard I can't _possibly_ fail a class, even if it is as pointless as P.E.!"

"Maybe you just need more practice?"

"I have tried! I even made Daddy purchase a basketball ring for me! I am hopeless!"

Rachel threw the ball to the ground and performed the best diva storm-out she could manage without walking completely out of class. Planting herself firmly down on the bleachers, she waited as Quinn came to sit beside her.

"Maybe I can help? You know, I could teach you how to shoot properly?"

Rachel turned her head to look at the blonde sitting next to her and smiled at her, "That would be amazing! Are you free this afternoon? It is essential that we start to rehearse immediately if I wish to perform my best when grading arrives!"

Quinn laughed at the girls complete lack of knowledge when concerning sport, "This afternoon is perfect. You'll be shooting like Kobe in no time."

"Who's Kobe? Wait, is there another new person in our P.E. class?" Rachel asked eagerly as she looked around.

Shaking her head in disbelief Quinn stood up and walked back to the class in the middle of the court. Rachel was definitely not a boring person to be around.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you, Puckerman? What makes you think I would like to hang out with a bunch of deadbeats getting high behind a dumpster? If this is your idea of being a 'badass'" she air quoted, "then let me out of this crappy truck now."<p>

Puck shook his head, laughing at the Latina's rant. "Calm down, Lopez. I was just picking up the money Luke owed me!"

Santana cursed under her breath and glared at the boy, "You're not friends with those losers are you? They're just scrawny dweebs who think they're top shit because they can roll a joint. Fucking try-hards."

"No, I don't hang out with them. I made a bet with the kid last week over something and was just collecting my reward."

"What did you bet on?"

Puck looked at Santana, clearly thinking something through in his head. "You're a pretty angry person right?"

"Only when I'm surrounded by idiots, which seems to be ninety-nine percent of the time these days."

"Yeah, but, you have trouble holding it in? The urge to just lay one on someone to teach them a lesson?"

"What's your point Puckerman?"

Puck turned around his truck and started driving towards another location.

"I used to have a big problem with my anger, and when I say big I mean _big._ If I hadn't gotten control of it I would probably be expelled and kicked out by now. But, I found a way to deal with it."

Santana looked at the boy curiously, "What did you do?"

Puck pulled into an old parking lot with a small number of cars filling it, shutting of the truck he turned to smirk mischievously at the Latina.

"Well, I can't _tell you_, but I can _show_ you."

Getting out of the car, Puck walked across the parking lot quickly, Santana trailing behind him, frustrated at his mysterious answers.

Eventually reaching a small building, Puck stopped at the door, turning to Santana.

"What I'm doing right now isn't done that much. You have to _promise_ you won't ever tell anyone about this, not even Quinn. It could get a lot of people into shit."

"Whatever."

Puck gave her a pointed look and she threw her arms up in frustration, "Okay, fine! I promise."

Smirking at her, the boy opened unlocked the door, leading the way to a set of concrete stairs. Silently Santana followed Puck, slightly worried about just what she had walked into.

They were definitely underground now, what was Puck doing that was so bad? More importantly, why the _hell_ did Santana agree to this?

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Santana looked at the door in front of her, loud music coming from the other side could be heard and she was nervous for just what she would see behind the door.

Puck opened the large door, revealing a room the size of at least two tennis courts. Following him as he made he way through the area, Santana looked around. The room was filled with punching bags and other fitness gear being used by people.

Walking to the end of the room like he owned the place, Puck nodded to the people they passed, receiving various greetings, everyone seemed to know him. Santana eventually found in front of a stage-like cement level with a large circle spray painted on its surface, in the ring were two boys fighting.

The brown-haired boy took his eye off of his opponent briefly, resulting in himself being punched hard in his jaw, bring him to the ground. The blonde boy fighting him jumped to the ground, grabbing the younger one's leg and twisting it back, intent on breaking it while the he struggled to get himself free of blonde's grasp.

Santana shoved Puck, who was watching the fight as if it were completely normal.

"Puck! He is about to break the kids leg!" Santana growled and started towards the ring, ready to throw the boy off of his opponent,

"Santana, leave it. It will end soon." Puck grabbed the Latina and held her in her place. Eventually, the younger boy tapped the ground and was immediately released, his opponent grinning in victory and helping him back up off of the floor.

Santana turned to Puck, "Okay, what the fuck is this?"

Smiling proudly, Puck raised his hands, "_This_ is fight club."

Santana stood in silence, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Okay, you know how I said I had anger issues? Well, this was my solution to them! It is completely safe, I promise. It's pretty low key, we have to make sure the cops don't catch on, but we have a _huge_ group of people in on it. They come here to fight, for whatever personal reason they have. It's good, healthy even! You get to vent out your anger on someone and know that there aren't any consequences for it."

"So people just beat the shit out of each other?"

"It isn't just throwing punches. Everyone trains, it becomes a hobby. Friday is fight night. Everyone comes around and they sign themselves up for a fight, you can choose your opponent or we can pick for you. On the other days people just come round to train. The kids you just saw are new, they haven't gotten the hang of it yet so they practice until they are good enough to take part in the Friday fights. The rules are simple; you fight your opponent until one of you taps out. The moment someone taps out it is over, so no one ever gets seriously injured. Just a few bruises and scars, chicks dig the look anyway."

Santana looked around the place, "Why are you such a big shot then?"

Puck smirked cockily at her, "The place was _my_ idea! A couple of other guys I met in juvy helped, it started off as something small but I guess a lot of people have anger issues."

"I want in."

"Woah, slow down there Lopez. You can't just have _in._ You need to actually know how to fight before you do it."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I know how to fight, _Puckerman._ Don't give me any of that shit."

"Seriously, these people know how to fight properly. It's more than just throwing a couple of punches, I'm not just gonna let you get beaten to a pulp."

"One shot. I will fight someone now, and if you decide I'm not good enough to fight yet, then I will do all the training you want."

Puck looked at the Latina hesitantly before caving under her glare.

"Alright, Lopez. But you _have_ to tap out if it gets too rough, otherwise I won't let you fight at all."

"Fine. Just get me someone to fight already."

Puck turned to two men standing behind him and shrugged, "Trust me, she won't let up until we do it. Get Jimmy up here."

Santana held out her hands as Puck wrapped a bandage around her knuckles, "This will help stop your hands from getting too messed up."

Stripping off her jacket, leaving her in a tight grey singlet and a pair of shorts borrowed from one of the women training across the room, Santana stepped up into the ring.

Standing across from her with a cocky smirk on his face was a boy about her age, his shaggy brown hair hung in his face. Santana looked the boy over, he didn't look extremely strong, he had more of a surfers build. Sure, his torso was impressive but he didn't look like he could hold his own in a fight, especially against someone like Santana.

"Jimmy, Santana. Santana, Jimmy." Puck said, introducing the two.

Santana returned the boys smirk with an even more impressive one, chuckling when she saw the boy's confidence slightly falter after failing to intimidate her.

"Alright, you guys know the rules, tap out one you are no longer fit to fight." An older man said, standing outside the circle, "On the sound of the horn, you can begin."

Raising his arm, foghorn in hand, he released the button at the top, a loud honk from the can echoing throughout the hall.

Santana kept eye contact with the boy as he bounced around on his feet in front of her. Approaching him quickly, the Latina swung her right arm forward, waiting for the satisfying feeling of her fist colliding with Jimmy's jaw.

Only, no contact was made. Santana stumbled forward slightly as her punch met the air, a sharp pain making itself present on her ribs as Jimmy jumped back, avoiding the punch and brought his leg up, landing a hard kick on the girl's side as she fell forward.

Recovering quickly, Santana jumped back up furiously, taking her previous stance. The kid just got lucky, one punch from her and he would be brought to the ground in a second.

Charging forward again Santana brought two sharp jabs into her opponents stomach, jumping back and swinging her right leg forward to deliver a harsh kick to his side only to find a hard grip on her leg, flipping her over.

Hitting the cement hard, Santana winced and slowly pulled herself back up. Grinning cockily, Jimmy strutted over to the edge of the ring, chatting to some of the onlookers as if fighting the Latina was the easiest thing in the world.

Snarling at the boy and seeing her opening, Santana approached her opponent, bringing a painful punch to his jaw as he turned around.

Spitting out the blood in his mouth Jimmy looked up at Santana as he chuckled to himself.

"Alright, alright. You obviously don't like to be ignored now do you? _That_ was a cheap one. Did Papa Puck not tell you that all that boxing shit doesn't fly here?"

Circling Santana as though she were his prey Jimmy continued, "I mean, it's all fun and games to throw a couple of punches here and there. But if you wanna beat someone, you need a bit more on your side than a strong fist."

Suddenly Jimmy jumped forward, bringing a hard kick to Santana's injured ribs, making her cringe in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?

Before she could move out of the way the Latina received another sharp kick to her side, bringing her to her knees.

"How're the ribs? You should just tap out now, you know. It's over already. Just tap out."

Santana remained on her knees, taking deep breaths. This couldn't be happening. This fight wasn't meant to be _hard_. But how was she supposed to know these kids could actually fight like damn professionals?

This was humiliating! Imagine what Quinn would say!

Snarling at Jimmy's retreating figure, Santana rose to her feet, running forward and tackling the boy to the ground.

Straddling her opponent, the Latina brought her fists down one at a time, repeatedly hitting the boy's face, occasionally bringing the odd punch to his stomach.

Jimmy gasped as he attempted to move out of the girl's grasp, blood covering his face. Reaching his arm out he punched the ground, tapping out.

Santana continued to bring punches to the boy, only seeing red as she released her anger.

Jumping into the ring, Puck grabbed his friend, yanking her off of her opponent.

"Woah! Santana! Back off man! He tapped out, it's over!"

Eventually calming down, Santana dropped lightly onto the ground and out of Puck's arms, seeing Jimmy slowly stand up in pain, walking over to the girl.

Looking at his face, Santana felt a slight pang of guilt in her stomach, she really had done some damage, the boy could hardly open his eyes.

"You realize you only won that because you got a cheap shot in, right?"

Santana glared at the boy, any previous guilt she had disappearing.

"I will happily fight you again asshole, and I'll win then as well. Oh, and don't worry about your face, it wasn't that pretty to look at in the first place. The blood makes it look like you just might be hiding some attractive feature behind it."

Rolling his eyes angrily, Jimmy stormed off towards the changing rooms.

"Okay, you _so_ aren't ready for this, Lopez." Puck said, pushing Santana towards a seat to the side where an older man was waiting to assess her injuries.

"What are you talking about? I _beat_ the douchebag!"

"Only because you were lucky enough to get him with his back turned and then beat him to a pulp until he tapped out. If we were to judge on _skill_ then he wins by far."

"Whatever. Ah- shit!" Santana glared at the man wrapping the bandage around her side, "If you hadn't noticed dipshit I'm kinda hurt there right now!"

The older man rolled his eyes and mumbled his apologies, continuing to care for her injuries.

"Look. I'm not saying you're not any good, because you are. Just let me and some of the guys train you first. Then you will _easily_ kick ass against dudes that are _bigger_ than Jimmy!"

Staring at her taped up, bleeding hands in thought, Santana considered her options. Puck _was_ right, sure Santana was stronger than Jimmy, but he had other crazy moves that topped hers any day. It wouldn't hurt to just learn a bit from Puck, at least then she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of losing ever.

The Latina sighed and looked up at her new friend, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rachel!" Quinn laughed as she collected the basketball once more, "It's really not that complicated."<p>

"Yes, it is, Quinn! You just happen to have an exceptional knack for sports! I'm not built for physical exercise that requires the use of balls."

Quinn smirked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Rachel gaped, "I did_ not _mean to imply _that._ Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray!"

Quinn raised her arms in defense, "Hey, I didn't say _anything_. Your mind went there."

"Smartarse." Rachel muttered under her breath, making Quinn chuckle more as the smaller girl grabbed the ball from her made another failed attempt to make a basket.

Rachel started walking towards the ball, grinning evilly Quinn sprinted ahead of her and swept it up into her arms, grinning as she bounced the ball easily by her side.

"Quinn! Give it back!" Rachel pouted.

"Come get it."

Rachel walked forward until she was in front of the blonde, waving her arms towards the ball in attempts to steal it from Quinn.

"No fair!"

"Life's not fair." Quinn stuck her tongue out cheekily and brought the ball through her legs quickly before going back to coolly dribbling it at her side.

"Showoff."

"Don't even _try_ and act like that didn't impress you. My moves make the ladies swoon." Quinn winked cheesily at her and Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Whatever."

"Ah, no denial, so it _must_ be true then."

Rachel, deciding to avoid this topic, jumped forward into Quinn, waving her arms at either side of the girl as she tried to retrieve the ball the blonde was holding away from her.

Quinn laughed loudly as she lifted the ball above her head and Rachel made desperate attempts to grab it.

"You're so short!"

The diva glared at her, "Thank you for that, Quinn. I wasn't aware." She remarked sarcastically.

Quinn grinned at the girl as she continued her mission to retrieve the ball.

Bringing her arms down and huffing loudly, Rachel stomped her foot and stormed to the other side of the backyard, planting herself down on the grass, facing away from Quinn.

Looking at the brunette nervously, Quinn approached her slowly.

"Uh, Rach?"

Rachel stayed silent, ignoring the girl completely as she came to stand in front of her.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Quinn grinned and waved her arms in the girl's face, pulling faces at the brunette, attempting to get her to smile.

"Raaaaachel. Come on Rach! You know you wanna speak to me. Pwetty pwetty pweeease" the blonde pouted pathetically and Rachel bit back the smile threatening to make itself present on her face.

"Sorry for making fun of your height, it's actually rather adorable. I feel like I have my own personal elf wondering around at my side."

That was it. Rachel quickly jumped up and threw herself at the blonde, knocking her to ground. Straddling Quinn, she retrieved the basketball and gripped it hard in her hands as she laughed at her friend. "You suck, Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn laughed underneath the girl, "You love it!"

"I hate it!"

"Ah, but you like me!"

The pair's laughter died down and Rachel stared into the blonde's hazel eyes as Quinn grinned stupidly at her.

"Maybe." Rachel muttered, the tension between the pair suddenly becoming thick in the air.

Quinn scanned Rachel's face as they sat in silence, caught up in the moment and not noticing the maybe 'too friendly' position they were in for supposed 'just friends'.

Her hands rested on the diva's hips and her thumbs traced light circles on the tanned skin exposed between the top of Rachel shorts and the end of her shirt.

Rachel took a deep breath and snapped out of her haze, laughing awkwardly before climbing off of Quinn and running towards the basketball hoop, attempting a 'lay-up' or whatever the basketball term was but failing miserably once again. Her height just wasn't ideal for such things.

Quinn remained lying on the grass, watching as the shorter girl made cute attempts to shoot the basketball properly and attempted to ignore what had just occurred between them. What was it about this girl that had her acting like a lovesick puppy after hardly even two days around the brunette?

Slowly bringing herself to stand, she walked back over to her new friend, chuckling to herself. Well, Lima, Ohio definitely wasn't going to be as boring as she thought it was going to be. She would have to thank Marcus when she got home for choosing the place.

* * *

><p>Santana shut the door of Puck's car, saying goodbye before he took off down the street. Turning her attention to the other side of the road, she found Brittany sitting on the front steps of her porch.<p>

Walking away from her house, Santana approached the pretty blonde who was muttering something under her breath, looking upset.

Stopping a couple of feet in front of the girl with her hands shoved in the pockets of her sweats, Santana coughed to get her attention.

"Um, hey."

Brittany lifted her head up and a bright smile quickly found itself planted on her face.

"Hi! You're my new neighbor aren't you? I'm Brittany!" the girl bounced up and thrust a hand out towards Santana.

The brunette pulled a hand out of her pocket and shook the blonde's hand awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. I'm Santana. I tried to say hi to you today at school but you are kinda hard to find alone."

"You did? You should have come up and said hi at lunch! Amber doesn't like non-cheerios though… she says I shouldn't speak to people outside of us and the footballers."

Santana raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Amber?"

"Yep! She's the Head Cheerio, she's kind of mean though, but she's super pretty!"

"Oh, um nice, I guess." The pair fell into silence as Santana scrambled to find something to say.

"Why were you sitting on your porch?"

Brittany frowned and pouted cutely, "I had a fight with Lord Tubbington about him smoking in my room and he ran away."

"And Lord Tubbington is…?'

"My cat. We fight a lot because he is always getting me into trouble. He reads my diary all the time as well." Brittany gushed as though she was trusting Santana with some quality gossip.

Santana smiled fondly at the girl, wondering just where she came from.

Brittany tilted her head curiously, "What happened to your face?"

"What, you don't think I'm pretty?" Santana smirked before realizing her appearance probably wasn't at perfect condition right now. A bruise was forming on her cheekbone and her lip was cut from the fight along with multiple cuts and gashes on her legs and arms from hitting the concrete hard. "

"Of course you're pretty! But who hurt you?"

Santana awkwardly kicked the rocks at her feet, "No one, I just, um, fell over while I was running with Puck."

"Oh. Are you hurt?"

Santana shrugged, "Only a bit, I'll be fine though."

"I know first aid! Mum made me take lessons when I kept on falling off of my bike, come inside! I'll help you!" Brittany smiled brightly and held out her hand for Santana to take.

"It's okay, it's really not that bad." Santana insisted. It really wasn't a big deal, she was used to injuries like this by now; she just had to wait until Quinn got home and healed her and then she'd be good as new again.

It was at that moment Santana winced as her arm brushed against her injured ribs. Brittany's eyes darted to the patch of blood on the side of the Latina's jacket.

"Yes it is! Come on, please let me help you?"

Santana tried to look anywhere but at the pouting blonde, damn it why did she have to be so hard to say 'no' to?

Sighing and running a hand through her hair, Santana finally grabbed the girl's hand, "I guess it couldn't get any worse."

"Yay! Don't worry San, we'll get you cleaned up in no time!"

Santana smiled at the nickname Brittany had now given her, attempting to ignore the somersaults her stomach was doing from just simply holding hands with the girl.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on Brittany's bed, the blonde lying on her stomach next to her as they watched <em>Pretty Little Liars<em>.

After bandaging up and tending to Santana's injuries, Brittany had invited her to stay and hang out with her.

Of course, the Latina had said yes immediately. In the hour that she had spent with Brittany, Santana had discovered making the blonde happy was now one of her favourite past times. The way her blue eyes lit up with joy was so addictive; Santana wanted to be the one that caused it every time.

The Latina hadn't been paying much attention to the show they were watching, she was too distracted by how close Brittany was sitting next to her. Every time the girl would move, her arm would brush against Santana's, sending chills down the girl's body.

Santana tried desperately to stop thinking about the blonde and remain focused on the two girls currently making out in the cinema on the TV. However, out of the corner of her eye she could see Brittany looking at her curiously, her head tilted cutely.

"What?" Santana said, popping a marshmallow into her mouth and peering at Brittany who was sitting on her side with her body turned towards her.

"Just thinking." She grinned cheekily and chewed happily on another marshmallow.

"About what?"

"You look like Emily." The blonde nodded towards the television and pointed at 'Emily'.

"Really?"

"Yep. She's my favourite as well."

Santana chuckled lightly and turned over to face the girl properly, "Does that mean I get to be your favourite too?"

Brittany stayed silent, grinning at her before popping another marshmallow in her mouth and rolling onto her back, kicking her legs up towards the ceiling absentmindedly, choosing not to answer Santana's question.

Noticing the brunette's darkened eyes trailing up her legs, Brittany turned her head to the side and winked at her new friend with a playful smirk on her face.

Santana coughed awkwardly, attempting to hide the redness rising on her cheeks, noticing she had just been openly checking out Brittany's legs.

"You're different." Brittany stated, bringing Santana out of her slight fit and causing her to look curiously at the girl next to her before rolling onto her back.

"How?"

Brittany waited a few seconds to reply, seemingly searching Santana's face for the answer she needed to give. "I don't know yet."

Santana's eyebrows creased in confusion. This girl was probably the most interesting person she had ever met. She was so innocent, yet so deep and mysterious.

One thing she knew for sure was that she would need to be even more careful around Brittany with her powers if she _already_ thought something was weird about her.

The pair continued to look at each other in a trance-like state before Brittany slowly sat up on her elbows, leaning over Santana.

Santana's breaths started to become heavier in anticipation of what was about the happen.

Leaning down, Brittany brought her face closer and closer to Santana's. With a final, sharp intake of breath between the two, her lips met their destination.

Santana closed her eyes as the blonde pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was over as quick as it started, Brittany lifted her head up and the brunette's eyes fluttered open to stare into the girl's blue eyes.

Then, like a trigger had been pulled, Santana wrapped her arms around the back of Brittany's head, pulling the girl back into the kiss.

Their lips moved in sync and Brittany moved to straddle the Latina, her arms resting on either side of Santana's head.

Santana gasped, pulling Brittany deeper into the kiss as she granted her access and their tongues met.

The brunette attempted to avoid moaning from how good the kiss felt. It had never been like this, kissing had always just been something that you did that eventually lead to sex. But _this_. This was making her feel like she was on air; she could do this all day and be content.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be what was going to happen. A car door slammed outside, breaking the girls out of their haze.

Santana was happy to ignore the sounds outside however, Brittany pulled away breaking the kiss and jumped off of the Latina, bouncing over to her window to see who was outside.

"It's your sister!" came the blonde's chirpy voice.

"Fucking Quinn." Murmured Santana, her arm slung over her eyes as she cooled down from the intense kiss.

Eventually, she sat up, her legs hanging over the side of the bed and began to put her shoes back on.

"Why don't you two look anything alike?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, we aren't actually related. Marcus adopted us when we were kids so she is basically like a sister to me."

Brittany looked back at Santana, smiling happily, "That's cool! I wish _my_ best friend lived with me. Jenny just texts all the time."

"Is that your sister?"

The blonde nodded her head and planted herself down on the window seat, "Yep. She's a sophomore so I don't get to see her that much, she might join the Cheerios though!"

"Cool. Yeah, I was thinking about joining up, too."

"San, you have to! It would be so much fun!"

Santana chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm and stood up slowly, making sure not to knock her ribs as she got up. "I guess I should go, Quinn is probably gonna be looking for me."

Brittany looked sadly at the brunette and it took everything in Santana's body not to just say 'fuck it' and stay longer. But the longer she waited for Quinn to heal her the more it would hurt for both of them. Quinn hated using her healing powers; it meant she had to go through the same pain as the person injured endured.

"Okay, but I will see you again soon right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks for this afternoon, I had fun."

"Next time we can go swimming or something! Maybe you can meet Lord Tubbington! That is if he ever comes home."

Grinning at the blonde standing opposite her, Santana nodded her head, "That sounds great. I guess I will see you at school or something then?"

Brittany approached the girl and wrapped her into a hug. Santana's body tensed but eventually relaxed, she wasn't used to being so affectionate but she could definitely get used to it if Brittany was the person being affectionate with her.

"Definitely." Said Brittany, before releasing her and walking Santana downstairs to the front door.

With one final goodbye, Santana made her way across the street, going around the side of the house and climbing the tree to jump onto Quinn's balcony in order to avoid Marcus catching her in such a beat up state.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay on her bed, flicking through a magazine as she recapped on her afternoon with Rachel.<p>

Somewhere along the line, getting into the Cheerios and just 'making it through the year' had taken a backseat in her goals for her stay in Lima.

Her new goal revolved around pursuing a particular diva. Quinn was used to having boys, and sometimes girls, trailing after her in want of her attention. But she had never experienced being on the other end.

She had never been so interested in someone else, or wanted someone in her life so much. It was a weird feeling, especially seeing as she hardly knew the girl, and it was a dangerous feeling too.

Getting involved with someone definitely hadn't been in the blonde's plans. But hey, she was the equivalent to a freaking superhero! She needed a damsel in distress, didn't she? Well, that was how she would justify it if Marcus got annoyed at her for getting attached.

"Ouch! Fucking sticks- shit!"

Quinn's head snapped up at the sound of Santana's angry voice, finding her best friend on her balcony and grimacing as she held her side in pain.

Jumping up, she opened the doors for the Latina and Santana quickly stormed inside, planting herself in the chair at Quinn's desk.

"S? What the fuck happened to you?"

"Does it matter? Just heal me!" screeched Santana, still frustrated from her painful climb up the tree.

Quinn crossed her arms, sending her friend her best HBIC look as she waited for the Latina to cave and tell her what happened.

"Argh, fine! So I got in a fight, what of it?"

"What the hell, Santana? You got into a fight? On our first day of fucking school? Do you _want_ us to get found out or something?" yelled Quinn.

"Calm down! Yes, I got into a fight but relax! I was at a fight club! No one is going to chase us out of town. I did it _because_ I don't want to be found out! What else am I meant to do? I'm a fighter, I have _always_ been a fighter. I can't just sit around and play happy families in Lima all year!"

Quinn glared at her Best Friend, "So what? You fight, get the shit beat out of you, and then I have to heal you and endure the same _unnecessary_ pain you put yourself through? Hell no, heal properly like a normal person. You're the idiot who went to a _fight club_"

Santana looked pleadingly at her, "_Please_, Quinn? Just this once? I think I broke a fucking rib and Marcus will go psycho if he finds out and I actually kinda like it here, I don't wanna move. What about that Rachel chick? Huh? If you don't heal me, Marcus finds out and then you have to leave _her!_"

The blonde scoffed, "And what makes you think I care so much about Rachel?"

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Really, Q? You're gonna play that card?"

Quinn remained silent, continuing to glare at her.

"You came into this town saying you just wanted to get through the year undisturbed and then on your first day of school you don't even _approach_ the cheerleaders and you befriend a girl who gets bullied? If you didn't care you would have done the _smart_ thing and avoided the dwarf!"

"Don't call her a dwarf! And she's nice! Leave her out of it."

Santana looked pointedly at her friend, her point proven.

Rolling her eyes and growling out in frustration, Quinn approached the brunette.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you better not get this fucking bashed up again. How the hell did this even _happen_? You're _stronger_ than normal people!"

"You didn't see it. They are fucking ninjas or something."

Quinn sighed and Santana lifted her shirt over her head, unraveling the bandage Brittany had wrapped around her ribcage.

Assessing the damage, Quinn let out a nervous breath, "Shit. Okay, this is going to hurt."

Raising her hands, the blonde concentrated on the wound. Santana bit down on her arm in pain as she felt her bones realign themselves. Quinn winced and sweat formed on her forehead as her ribs broke, blood seeping through her shirt.

Finally, Santana's side was healed and Quinn fell back in pain as she gripped her ribs, waiting for her body to heal itself.

Gasping for air, Santana sat back in her chair and waited for Quinn to recover. Eventually, the blonde stood up carefully and lay back on her bed exhausted.

"Sorry, I didn't think." Santana mumbled. She forgot just how much more painful it was for Quinn. It wasn't as simple as just raising her hand and 'poof!' the injury would be healed. The healing process involved the blonde somewhat 'swapping' with the person and taking on their injuries, and then having to heal herself and go through another wave of pain.

Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, you really didn't. It's okay, S. Just next time try to only come back with a couple of scrapes. I'll do the rest of your cuts and everything in a minute, just give me some time."

Santana nodded and lay down next to her Best Friend, the pair sat in silence before she spoke up, "So, how was Rachel's?"

Quinn smiled at the mention of the diva, "It was great. She's kinda amazing."

The Latina chuckled, "Way to be whipped by a girl you hardly know."

"Like you can talk." Quinn laughed, "How was Brittany's?" she teased.

"Shut up." groaned Santana, hiding the grin on her face as she recalled their kiss, Lima was actually fucking awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So there it is, an extra long chapter! Sorry I couldn't find anywhere I wanted to stop :S

Review please! It motivates me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Life and Love in Unexpected Places

**Author: **My Hearts Lullaby

**Tumblr: **.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later found Quinn strolling down the hallways of McKinley High in confidence, taking part in what had become her daily routine of meeting Rachel at her locker before their first class of the day.<p>

It had been both an exciting and frustrating three weeks for the blonde. Each day her and Rachel gotten closer and her thoughts of joining the Cheerios made their way further into the back of her mind as the girl found herself becoming more and more intrigued by the short diva. Her and Santana had tried out for the Cheerios a week ago and were waiting to see if they had a chance, Quinn didn't really care about what the result was going to be.

However, the downside to spending so much time with the brunette was the now common occurrence of an, 'almost-kiss' between the pair. Quinn was completely confused by Rachel's actions. The girls often hung out after school or in the auditorium at lunchtime and it almost always lead to the teenagers leaning in to cross over the line of friendship, only to have Rachel pull back before their lips could touch and quickly busy herself so as to ignore what had almost happened.

Quinn was utterly baffled as to just what was going on between them. Should she just ask Rachel? Or did the brunette honestly just see Quinn as a friend and really _was_ clueless to the fact that they had almost kissed plenty of times now.

Santana's constant teasing about the blonde's 'lack of game' wasn't that great either. Rachel was different, she was more than just a conquest and who said Quinn was even sure she _wanted_ to be with Rachel in the romantic sense in the first place? Okay, her need to talk about the brunette constantly may have caused her feelings to shine through and show themselves to Santana so she had herself to blame there. But who was _Santana_ to tease _Quinn?_

The Latina had spent the past three weeks off in her own world, pining for the blonde across the street. Santana liked to claim she was happy with the casual hook-ups her and Brittany had taken part in with each other on the occasional afternoon, but Quinn knew there was more to it than that.

Santana was the classic 'do-and-dump' girl. All her and Brittany had done was make-out and it had been three whole weeks. By now the Latina would have usually found someone else to mess around with.

However, she never did. Santana seemed simply content with something as little as a make-out session every now and then, however it was clear to her blonde best friend that, despite the claims the brunette made, she was hoping for more in her relationship with Brittany.

"Oh, Quinn! Just the person I wanted to see. So I was working on my latest video for myspace and had a breakthrough…"

Quinn smiled fondly at the brunette as she started up on what was definitely going to be a long rant. In the past few weeks Santana had been around Rachel multiple times and had already decided that the diva irritated her due to how much she spoke about music and herself.

The blonde however didn't see the annoying side of Rachel's little speeches. She was captivating, her passion for everything she did just enveloped you, Quinn wondered what it would be like to be that passionate about something.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray did you just zone out on me?" Rachel stared hard at Quinn and the blonde shook her head, grinning, and pulled the brunette into her side, her arm slung over Rachel's shoulder and mussing up the girls hair roughly with her hand as she began to lead them down the hallway.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot, Rachel?"

"Well, yes, but they simply don't understand what I am talking about. I think my intelligence intimidates people sometimes."

"Not to brag or anything." The blonde teased.

"Of course not!" Rachel said seriously as they arrived at the classroom for her music lesson.

Quinn smiled at the diva and attempted not to drift off into what she had now dubbed 'Rachel Land'.

"So, will I be seeing you in the auditorium at lunchtime?" asked the shorter girl hopefully.

Quinn nodded her head, "You always do. I just have to talk to San first and I'll meet you there okay?"

"Sounds great." The pair continued to simply grin at each other until one of Rachel's classmates rudely shoved his way in between the girls and made his way into the classroom.

"Um, I should get in there. You are going to be late to your class if you don't leave soon, Quinn. I refuse to be the one responsible for you receiving a detention."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get there."

"Thanks for walking me to class." Rachel bit her lip shyly,

"Anytime." With one last charming grin, Quinn pushed herself off of the wall, "See you at lunch, Rach!" she called as she made her way to her History class.

Rachel sighed and banged her head against the wall, a word following each thud. "Stop. Thinking. About. Attractive. Blonde. Future. Cheerleaders. Named. Quinn."

* * *

><p>Santana shut her locker angrily before seeing her Best Friend approaching with the same ridiculous smile she had been wearing since she started hanging out with that midget chick in the stupid sweaters.<p>

"Seriously, Q? Stop walking around looking like you're tripping on something. It's fucking annoying."

Quinn laughed, not letting the brunette's mood affect hers.

"Well, _someone_ made sure they ate their Bitchflakes this morning."

"Shut up. I'm just frustrated."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Really? I thought _Brittany_ was taking care of that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a fucking smartarse?"

"Yep. Pretty sure it was _you_ actually."

"Well, I stick by my statement. And you know very well that Brittany isn't 'taking care of that'" the Latina air quoted, "We have just made-out a couple of times."

"So, what are you so pissed about then?"

"Promise you won't be a bitch about it?"

"Hmm, I guess I can try."

"Smartarse." Quinn laughed and Santana huffed, continuing, "It's just, this Brittany thing is kinda confusing. I actually _want_ it to be more but we just never broach the topic. Like, we will hang out, end up making out, and then just go back to acting normal. She's fucking confusing. Plus, I never see her at school either because she's on the damn Cheerios."

Quinn smiled soflty, "Well, well. Who would have thought the ice- or fire, I guess- queen had a heart?"

"I thought you weren't gonna be a bitch about it?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, S." the blonde shrugged, "I mean, Britt seems like a nice girl, maybe just wait it out and see where it leads. We've only been here for just under a month."

Santana nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I get it."

Smiling sadly at her friend, Quinn yanked her into a hug, ignoring Santana's efforts to pull away; the Latina hated all this emotional stuff.

Once they had separated and the blonde looked up the hallway, Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a group of Cheerios approached the pair.

Amber, the seeming HBIC of McKinley High was leading the pack confidently, strolling up to the best friends with a somewhat predatory smirk on her face.

"Santana and Quinn, is it?" she said, smiling what she clearly thought was a very charming smile.

"Um, yeah. How can we help you?" Santana looked for the sign of slushies in the girl's hands, relieved to find the ice cold beverage nowhere in sight.

"I'm Amber Castle. You've probably heard of me."

Quinn and Santana resisted the urge to scoff and send back a sarcastic remark, remembering this was the girl that they needed to like them if they wished to make it out of McKinley alive.

"The school seems to be buzzing about the news of you two, you've gotten quite a lot of attention from everyone. It's nice to see you haven't disappointed."

"Um, thanks?" Quinn said awkwardly, unsure of the cheerleader's point.

"You're welcome. So, I will just get straight to it. Coach Sylvester liked you at tryouts, so it is my responsibility, as Head Cheerio, to welcome you to the Cheerios!"

Santana broke out into a grin, her confidence immediately rising and her ego making its appearance once again.

"You can collect your uniforms this afternoon, we all eat lunch together so you can meet everyone then. Practice is on every afternoon and don't even _think_ about missing even _one._ Coach doesn't take well to slackers."

Licking her lips, Amber ran her eyes over Santana's body before meeting the brunette's dark eyes. "So, go get your uniforms on and we will see you in the cafeteria. I have a feeling you two are going to be _very_ popular in this place."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the piano in the auditorium, waiting for Quinn to finally make an appearance.<p>

"Rachel!"

Snapping her head up at her name, Rachel turned around just in time to find herself enveloped in a hug with her blonde friend, being spun around before Quinn eventually returned her to the ground.

Laughing at the girl Rachel took a step back, "What was that f-" running her eyes over Quinn, she took in the cheerios outfit, her smile immediately faltering, feeling her stomach sink. "Oh." She mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Quinn laughed nervously, she was expecting a bit more enthusiasm from the girl.

"Oh? Is… that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

Rachel felt her head spinning, she needed to sit down. The blonde was so frustratingly clueless to think that being a Cheerio wouldn't affect their friendship! How could she expect her to be _happy_ about this news? She had basically just delivered Rachel a 'nice friendship, see you around.' memo.

"Um, it's just an 'oh'."

Quinn frowned at her friend, upset by her lack of enthusiasm, "Well… thanks for being so supportive there." she muttered sarcastically.

Rachel plonked herself down in the seat closest to her, holding her head in her hands, trying to contain her slight frustration.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But why would I _ever_ be supportive of you joining a group of people who have tortured me for years and in general are just horrible people?"

Quinn felt slight guilt wash over her, "I… didn't really think about that."

Rachel rolled her eyes angrily.

"But Rachel, this isn't about that… it's important to San and it has kinda been part of the plan since we got here."

"So what now? Should I be expecting a slushy to the face sometime soon?"

"Are you kidding me, Rachel? Just because I am joining the Cheerios doesn't mean I am suddenly going to turn into a bitch. Especially towards _you_!"

"Just wait. It'll happen."

Quinn shook her head, frustrated with the stubborn diva. "Fine. Think that then. Look, I came here to share the news with you in hope you would be happy for me but I guess I had dumb expectations. So, I'm gonna go and leave you to get over this pointless freak out."

"More like you are going to go and sit with _Amber_ and her mindless followers in hope that she will let you and Santana stay on the squad."

Quinn glared at Rachel and the diva chuckled darkly as she looked up and saw her expression.

"I'm right, aren't I? I'll make sure to bring a spare set of clothes tomorrow so that your _initiation slushy_ doesn't leave me with stained attire for the rest of the day."

"I'm not going to turn into one of them, Rachel."

"Sure you aren't."

Quinn huffed angrily, waving her hand in dismissal and making her way back up towards the auditorium doors.

"Call me when you decide to stop acting so irrational!"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel remained in her seat, head in her hands, attempting to ignore the feelings of guilt and utter dread for what was probably going to be the end of her and Quinn's friendship.

"I told you not to pursue her. She's built for the Cheerios, it was _never_ going to work!" the girl mumbled to herself, before standing up and attempting to make the most of the rest of her lunch and rehearse.

* * *

><p>Santana stood at the entrance of the cafeteria coolly, waiting for Quinn to hurry up and get there so they could get started on fitting into the Cheerios.<p>

The Latina couldn't hide the small smile on her lips; everything was working out the way she had planned. What was even better was that _Brittany_ was in the Cheerios. Meaning that she would be able to see the blonde every day of the week and just maybe figure out this weird thing going on between them.

Quinn suddenly appeared next to Santana, flustered with a frown on her face.

"What happened?"

The blonde looked to her friend, "Don't worry."

"Um, okay?"

"So are we going to go sit with them yet or what?"

Santana, taken aback by the girl's tone of voice raised her eyebrow with an intimidating glare directed at Quinn.

"Not unless you stop looking like you're about to punch someone and then go have a cry about it. The aim is to make a _good_ impression, Q".

The taller girl rolled her eyes and calmed her breathing, forcing her face to form a somewhat more pleasant look.

"Better?"

"It'll do. Bitches go over well here anyway."

Taking a deep breath each, the pair made their way over to the table occupied by the Cheerios.

Amber spotted the girls and smiled at them, "Santana, Quinn! Nice to see you decided to come by. Have a seat."

Observing the girls around the table, Santana finally found the familiar face of Brittany beaming at her. Taking a seat next to the blonde, Quinn sitting on her other side, the Latina's attention was immediately directed towards her neighbor.

"San! I can't believe you got in! Now we can hang out all the time!" Brittany hugged Santana happily and the brunette grinned.

"Thank god, I feel like your mum is sick of me being at yours every afternoon."

Amber observed the pair's interaction, slightly jealous of Brittany's connection with her new Cheerio. "So you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, Brittany lives across the street from Quinn and I."

"Huh." Amber turned her attention back to the salad in front of her and the tanned blonde seated beside her spoke up,

"So, how are you guys liking McKinley?"

Quinn was the one to speak, "Yeah, it's pretty great. Everyone's nice enough I guess."

Amber eyed her, placing her fork down and crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair, "That's good. So, lets get down to business then. Sue put you on the Cheerios because you guys are considered good enough, I _allowed_ you on the Cheerios because you show promise."

"Uh, sorry?" Santana said.

"Well, there is more to being a Cheerio than just _cheering_." She exclaimed as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You need to be _popular!_ You two are definitely hot enough, I mean, most of the guys- and some girls- have been eyeing you off since your first day. We just need to know that you aren't going to go off and taint our reputation. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

Santana nodded her head, slightly irritated with Amber's condescending tone.

"Yeah, we get it. Don't worry, I'm not planning on joining the Mathletes or anything."

Amber smiled, pleased with the Latina's answer, "Good. We had a close call with _Brittany_ over here when she decided to join the _Glee Club_." Brittany hung her head like a puppy being scolded, "I mean, seriously Britt. I didn't think even _you_ were stupid enough to do something like that!"

The Cheerios laughed at their captain's remark and Santana glared at her, "She's not stupid. Brittany likes to dance. What the fuck's so wrong with _that_? If you have so much power around here something as small as a Glee club shouldn't be a problem for your oh so perfect self."

Amber's grin was wiped and she sneered at the girl slightly, only to find Santana wearing an even more threatening look on her face.

Realizing the Latina wasn't about to back down in regret or fear anytime soon, Amber backtracked.

"I guess you're right." She shrugged, "Whatever."

Santana found Brittany's hand under the table and held it in hers, squeezing it in reassurance, happy when the dancer finally looked up with a nod and a bright smile on her face, whispering a thanks to the brunette.

Amber turned her attention to Quinn, irritated with the interaction between Santana and Brittany opposite her.

"And Quinn? Apparently you have been hanging out with RuPaul?"

"Uh, RuPaul?

"Rachel Berry."

"Oh, um, yeah… I guess." Quinn tensed at Rachel's introduction into the conversation, not overly excited to see what the Cheerios had to say about the diva. If Amber had been _that_ harsh towards _Brittany_, Rachel definitely wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well, that might be a problem. I mean, sure, Finn's pining after her has made her less of a social pariah, but just be careful. You're okay now, but if she starts falling back down the ladder…" Amber waved her hand in dismissal, "You will have to say 'see you later' to either the midget or say hello to slushies to the face."

Quinn flinched at the girl's statement, who the hell did she think she was?

Recalling her fight with the diva just before, Quinn shrugged, "Okay, well it's not looking like Rachel is going to be around me much anyway."

Amber grinned and Quinn felt like punching the girl for finding joy in her fight with the diva.

"Even better!"

Quinn looked down to glare at her lunch, stabbing the food with her fork, imagining it was the girl opposite her.

Finally, the bell rang.

"Okay, so remember what I said about socializing with the _right_ people and generally it's better if Cheerios are seen with other Cheerios and not just some loser. Puck is having a party this Saturday, you two will be coming, right?"

Santana nodded her head, "Yeah, he mentioned that. Um, we'll be there."

"Great. We'll see you guys later then! Monica, Brittany?" Brittany stood and waved a small goodbye to Santana before trailing behind her captain, exiting the cafeteria.

Santana looked at her Best Friend, "Well, I have a new plan."

"What's that?"

"Fuck Amber there, Head Cheerleader is going to be mine in no time. There's no way I'm gonna put up with being under _her_ rule for the rest of the year.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just leave it. This was your idea in the first place, I could be watching Rachel rehearse every lunchtime instead but _you_ wanted us to be Cheerios."

"You would seriously _prefer_ to watch the Dwarf sing?"

"Well, I – uh… yeah I guess."

Santana chuckled, "You're whipped and you aren't even going out with her."

"Shut it."

Quinn grabbed her books and departed the cafeteria, her head filled with thoughts on the diva. Rachel _had_ been partly right, being a Cheerio and being her friend was looking like something not many people wanted to happen. But even Amber said it was fine for now! Why did Rachel have to be so damn dramatic?

* * *

><p>Santana observed herself in the mirror, happy with her outfit choice for the party that night.<p>

"Quinn?" she called down the hall.

The blonde appeared at the doorway, taking a cautious step inside the bathroom as she looked suspiciously at her Best Friend who was currently sending a sickeningly sweet smile at her. Santana really should just stick to smirks and glares, nice girl didn't look good on her, she somehow still managed to look evil.

"… What?"

"Do you have to look so suspicious just because I am being nice?"

"Santana, it's you. You don't understand the _meaning_ of that word."

"Fine. I was just going to ask if you could heal my hands."

Santana showed her friend the back of her hands, revealing rather bloodied knuckles.

"What the fuck, S? What did you _do_?"

Santana shrugged, "I've been training."

"_Why_?"

"_Because_! I don't wanna get beaten to a pulp in my next fight by fucking ninja freaks!"

Quinn glared at Santana, "Your _next_ fight? Last time I checked you weren't going to go back there."

Santana sighed; she knew Quinn was going to pull the whole 'you should know better' speech on her. She had told her friend about Puck's little fight club soon after she had healed her 4 weeks ago and of course the blonde had told her immediately that she couldn't go back.

Naturally, Santana ignored the girl's warnings. She wasn't about to walk away from something like this! What was she supposed to do with her anger if she quit?

Puck hadn't allowed her to fight anyone again yet, they had just been training constantly, getting her to the same level of the other fighters.

"Q, seriously? Did you _actually_ think I was going to walk away from this?"

Quinn thought for a second, "Well, no, I guess."

Santana nodded her head and held out her hands, "Get to work, blondie!"

Glaring at her friend, Quinn took the girl's hands in hers, observing the small injuries.

"Are you forgetting this process isn't exactly _comfortable_ for me?"

"_Please_. It's just a messed up hand, you'll be fine."

"Sometimes I really hate you, Santana."

"Nah, you don't."

Quinn sighed and concentrated on the hands in hers, wincing as various cuts appeared on her knuckles, eventually disappearing as her hand healed itself.

Once finished, Santana looked at her now cut-free hands and smiled happily, "Thanks, Q!"

"I hate you. If you get wasted tonight don't expect me to carry your ass home."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

><p>Quinn leant against the wall of the house, gripping to her cup filled with god knows what with a fake smile plastered on her face as Sam, a blonde boy from the football team, attempted to impress her.<p>

"So yeah, I'm hoping to steal quarterback from Finn soon, everyone knows I'm the better player anyway." He said with a crooked smile, taking a gulp of his beer.

Quinn looked up in interest at the name, "Finn Hudson? He's Rachel Berry's ex isn't he?" she yelled over the loud music.

"Uh, yeah. You know her?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. So, do you know what happened there?"

Sam shrugged, "She just dumped him one day, I think she realized that he was kinda a douche to her. But Finn never stops talking about her now, he's freaking obsessed with getting back with the girl. I think he just likes being in control, she bruised his ego."

"Right. He's kind of an oaf, isn't he?"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. So, did you leave a boyfriend behind when you moved here?"

"Nup." Quinn looked around the party, attempting to find the diva.

The pair hadn't spoken since their fight on Monday and she missed the brunette. Amber had been watching Quinn like a hawk, making sure she didn't crack and do anything to impact her precious squad.

Every time Quinn would spot Rachel, the girl would take in the cheerleading outfit on the blonde, roll her eyes, and storm off in the other direction. It was driving Quinn crazy, she was still slightly irritated with Rachel for her complete overreaction, but right now she would do anything just to see her.

"Hey, is Rachel here tonight?"

Sam looked around, making a drunken circle in his spot before facing the blonde once again with a cute grin on his face. The boy wasn't _that_ bad, he was rather adorable actually, it was just his slight crush on Quinn that was the problem.

"Dunno, I mean, she was invited cos she has that whole hot-Jew friendship going on with Puck so she is probably somewhere around here. Look for Finn, she'll probably be with him."

Quinn resisted the urge to growl at the remark and simply nodded, a scowl firmly on her face.

"Well, Sam. I think I'm gonna go find Santana… I'll see you later?"

Sam's smile dropped slightly at her dismissal, but nodded eagerly, "Yeah, sure, definitely! We'll talk later."

Quinn smiled politely before pushing herself off of the wall and starting her search for Rachel.

* * *

><p>Santana laughed loudly, holding her stomach as she rolled around on the ground. Brittany had been attempting to show the Latina her ballet skills only to have the alcohol take its toll on her and send her to the ground multiple times resulting in a fit of giggles from the two girls.<p>

Brittany sat up with an adorable pout on her face and Santana laughed more,

"Aww Britt! Don't be sad!"

"I can't show you my pirouettes! San I swear I'm good at them, I swear! I'll try again!"

Santana laughed more and crawled towards the blonde, pulling her back to the ground, "I believe you, Britt! I bet you're pirouette's are amazing!" Brittany grinned happily and Santana straddled the blonde, cupping her face in her hands.

The Latina grinned and leant her head against Brittany's, wondering just how much more she could bear when the girl was being so adorable.

"Can I show you my handstand?" Brittany asked cutely, her blue eyes staring into Santana's brown.

Santana giggled placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, "Later, B."

"I like that nickname."

"What? B?" Santana mumbled as she nuzzled into Brittany's neck.

"Yeah. It's cute."

"You're cute." Santana kissed a soft line up towards the blonde's mouth.

"That was cute."

Smiling, Santana looked down at Brittany in adoration, "Unfortunately, you have that affect on me."

"Yeah? I like it."

"Really? Well don't tell anyone, but I kinda like it too." Santana pressed her lips softly against Brittany's before pulling back with a grin on her face, "But shhh, you can't let it get out that I can be nice. It'll ruin my rep'."

Brittany giggled, "Okay, it'll be our secret. I like being the only one to know the cute Santana."

Santana nodded with a drunken smile on her face, "Yup, Nice Santana is reserved only for Britt."

Grinning at the girl above her, Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's neck and softly pulled her down to kiss her.

Their lips moved against each other slowly, Brittany's thumbs rubbing circles on Santana's hips, the girls t-shirt edging up slightly.

Santana ran her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip, access being granted almost immediately, their tongues exploring one another's mouths.

Moaning softly at the contact, Brittany's hands made their way higher up Santana's shirt, caressing her toned abs.

The Latina moaned and pushed further into the blonde, lying comfortably on top of her.

"Santana! Brittany! Get your asses back in here!"

Santana looked up, pissed at the interruption and the sudden loss of Brittany's touch on her stomach, to find a very drunk Puck standing on the porch with Amber at his side, the two trying to locate the girls hidden by the shadow of the tree above them.

Groaning, the Latina rolled off of Brittany and the blonde smiled, jumping up and grabbing Santana's hand.

"Don't be mad, San. We'll get back to that later." The girl winked at Santana and the brunette resisted the urge to take the girl right there. Fuck it if Amber found them.

Brittany led Santana back towards the house, smiling brightly at Puck and Amber as she approached them.

Puck smiled back brightly, oblivious to what he had just interrupted, while Amber stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"We were looking every where for you guys." Amber remarked.

"I was showing San my pirouettes!" Brittany said happily.

Amber looked to Santana who simply nodded her head, scared her drunken state would result in her revealing what Brittany and her had _actually_ been doing.

"Okay. Well, we're playing Never Have I Ever so get a cup and let's play!" slurred Puck, grinning happily as he made his way inside, Santana following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever… had a pregnancy scare." Hollered a redheaded Cheerio, smirking as a number of the girls around her groaned and took a swig of their drinks.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, bored of the game. In all honesty she just wanted to be back in the yard making out with Brittany.

Across the circle Brittany laughed happily along with her friends, every now and then glancing over at the brunette opposite her and sending a sly smirk towards the girl.

"Never have I ever!" yelled Puck, "experienced an 'embarrassing problem' in the middle of History class." The boy looked smugly towards Finn and the taller boy groaned, his ears going red.

"You're such a dick, Puckerman." He said, before taking a drink and glaring at the group who were now laughing hysterically at him.

Amber smiled, "Okay, my turn! Never have I ever…" the brunette turned to look at Santana with a challenging smirk on her face. "Never have I ever made out with Brittany." Santana's face immediately fell, Amber still looking at her smugly, observing the Latina's reaction.

The rest of the group, oblivious to the contest occurring between the pair, laughed and each took a swig of their drinks.

Amber faked a shocked expression, looking around. "So I'm the _only one _who _hasn't_?"

Santana glared at the back of the girl's head.

A slight panicked expression crossed Brittany's face as Amber approached the blonde.

"What do you say, Britt? Show me what I've been missing out on."

Before she could pull away, Amber had her lips pressed up against Brittany's, moving her lips against the blonde's, grinning as the boys around them whooped in joy at the sight.

Eventually pulling away, Amber retreated backwards, away from a guilty-looking Brittany and strutted over towards Santana, smirking. The rest of the group departed, gathering that the game was as good as over, and went back to their drinking.

"You don't think I noticed you two? All those adorable little looks you have been giving her?"

Santana glared at the brunette who was now chuckling softly, mocking the girl.

"Santana I'm saying this to you as your friend and your captain… Brittany isn't _any one person's in particular_. She doesn't do relationships. Pursuing her is only going to end in you getting cheated on and made a joke of."

Bringing her hands up to the Latina's face, Amber yanked Santana into a seductive kiss, running her tongue over Santana's bottom lip before pulling away.

"You don't know what you're missing out on by pining over Brittany. Get over it and come find me when you're ready for some _real_ fun." With one final smirk, Amber strutted past her, joining some Cheerios and footballers talking on the other side of the room.

Santana's eyebrows creased in confusion over what had just happened, looking up to find Brittany cautiously approaching her.

"San? I'm sorry for kissing Amber, she didn't warn me and I didn't want to but-"

"It's okay, Britt. Just, um, I need to…" Santana sighed in frustration, running her hand through her hair, "I need to go think."

"Did you want to go back outside?"

"By myself." Brittany flinched at Santana's harsh tone. "I need to go think, _by myself_."

"Oh. Um, o-okay. Yeah, I get it." Brittany nodded sadly, "Please don't be mad."

"It's fine, Brittany. Just, let me go think for a bit."

Nodding and giving the Latina her best attempt at a smile, Brittany hugged Santana, trying not to start crying when the hug wasn't returned, and walked over to her friend, Mike Chang, from Glee Club.

Santana sighed as she watched the boy goof around in an attempt to get the blonde to dance with him, upset with herself for being the cause of Brittany's frown.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of vodka sitting on the counter, gulping down some of the drink and reveling in the burning feeling running down her throat.

"Woah there, Lopez! Take it easy!" Puck said, grabbing the bottle from the girl.

"Give it back, Puck, before I mess up that pretty face of yours."

Puck observed his friend, noting the broken look she was wearing as she challenged him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana said, hating herself for being on the edge of tears, alcohol always led to this for her.

Sighing, Puck pulled the brunette into him, "Come on, lets get out of here."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Puck."

Puck chuckled, "I wasn't planning on having sex with you. Ew."

"Wow. Thanks for that one. It's not like I'm already having a crap night." Santana remarked sarcastically.

The boy rolled his eyes, "I _meant_, you're my bro, that would just be weird. Sleeping with you is a ship that has sailed, buddy. Come on."

Puck led Santana out of the house, the bottle gripped in the hand slung over the brunette's shoulder as they made their way down the street.

"Where're we going?" mumbled Santana.

"My uncle runs this ice-skating rink down the road and The Puckster, being the boss he is, has a key to it. We're gonna get you're mind off of whatever shit's going on, alright?"

"Shouldn't you be at the party though?"

Puck shrugged, "Nah. People just need a place to get drunk in. Taking care of my wing-woman is more important right now."

Santana smiled, "Thanks, Puck."

"You're welcome, Miss Lopez. Now let's stop before this gets all mushy. We don't do that stuff well."

Laughing, Santana nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked along the side of the road, making her way to the park as she cursed herself for being so caught up in a certain brunette.<p>

She had decided to leave the party after hearing that Rachel had gone home because Finn had been harassing her again. Of course, that was _after_ she had threatened the boy and made him promise to leave the diva alone.

The blonde didn't really know what she was doing; she just didn't want to be at that party.

As she approached the park, she spotted someone sitting on the swings, pushing herself back and forth half-heartedly.

Quinn felt her stomach do somersaults as she identified the person as Rachel, the exact girl who had been haunting her thoughts.

She hesitated, should she go up to the diva? Or would that just make things worse? Fuck it. It couldn't really get any worse, could it?

Quinn walked forward, making her presence known. Rachel looked up, flinching slightly when she identified the person standing next to the swings.

"Um, hi." Quinn said awkwardly, kicking the ground at her feet.

Rachel smiled slightly, "Hey."

"Shouldn't you be at home? I don't think the park is that safe at 1am…"

"I could say the same thing for you." Retorted the brunette defiantly.

Quinn chuckled, she was the biggest threat Lima _had_, not that she would ever use her powers for evil, but she was safe as a person got around here.

"I can take care of myself." The blonde said confidently.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

"Yup." Quinn replied cockily.

Rachel smiled at the blonde and a silence settled over them as they thought.

"I'm sorr-"

"I shouldn't hav-"

The girls stopped and blushed, Quinn took a breath and went first.

"I'm sorry for getting so offended on Monday… I didn't think about how much the Cheerios put you through in the past."

Smiling softly, Rachel nodded in understanding, "It's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting and assuming the worst in you, Quinn. I had just spent so much time convincing myself that the time would come where you would join the Cheerios and suddenly become my enemy that I never spared any thought to the fact that you're not the type of person to do the types of things Amber does."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know."

The pair fell into another short silence.

"I missed you." Quinn stated, "Can we go back to how we were before Monday?"

Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly, attempting to ignore just how right it felt being in her arms.

"Definitely."

Quinn grinned and spun Rachel around, making the diva laugh happily.

"Why aren't you at Noah's party?" the diva asked once she was placed back on the ground.

The blond shrugged, "I only wanted to go because I wanted to see you. And that really isn't my scene."

"And what _is_ your 'scene', Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn smiled, "My 'scene' is anywhere I can be around a short brunette with a great voice and horrible basketball skills."

Rachel chuckled, "Always the charmer."

"You love it."

"… Maybe."

The pair settled themselves down on the grass, their sides touching as they looked up into the dark sky.

"… Quinn?"

"Hmm?" mumbled the blonde, already drifting off into her own world.

"Promise me that you being a Cheerio won't affect our friendship?"

Quinn opened her eyes and turned her head to find Rachel looking at her with a face of vulnerability, her eyes twinkling in slight fear for the future of their friendship.

Reaching over, she grabbed the brunette's hand reassuringly, "Rachel, that's not something you should even be worried about. You're my first choice. That's not going to change."

Rachel smiled, content with the answer, breaking eye contact with the blonde and looking back up at the night sky.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Just telling the truth. And Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't come out here by yourself at night again, _any_ creep could approach you."

"What, like blonde cheerleaders?"

Quinn chuckled, "The blonde cheerleader is the one keeping you _safe_."

"My hero." Rachel stated dramatically, making Quinn laugh.

"You know it, baby" Quinn said, putting on a ridiculously deep voice.

Rachel laughed loudly, "You're a dork."

The blonde shrugged, "That's not that bad a thing. Just remember, next time you decide you want to go on a ridiculously late walk to the park, call me so I can come. I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself."

The diva rolled her eyes playfully, her stomach fluttering slightly at Quinn's protectiveness over her.

"Okay, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated, guys! It makes me that much more motivated to write. Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Life and Love in Unexpected Places

**Author:**My Hearts Lullaby

**Tumblr:**my-hearts-lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on her bed, resting against the headboard, music filling the room as she threw a ball at the wall, catching it easily as it bounced back to her.<p>

Next to her, the Latina's phone vibrated, alerting her of a new text message. Picking up the phone she saw the text was from Brittany.

_Are we okay?_

Glaring at the object, Santana groaned in frustration and flung the ball in her hand across the room angrily, rolling onto her stomach and screaming into her pillow.

No, they weren't okay, and it fucking sucked. Santana had been sitting locked in her room all day, trying to get her head around the situation. Why was she even bothered about the Brittany thing? It's not like they were even going out, she had just made out with her a lot.

Quinn had tried to speak to her earlier but had simply gotten an order to 'get out or get her pretty blonde hair set alight.' something the girl wasn't willing to risk. Santana wasn't known for keeping her powers under control when upset.

Santana didn't know when she had gotten so off-course with her plans. Sure, Amber might have been a bitch for what she did but she had made a valid point. Santana wasn't a relationship person, apparently Brittany wasn't either, so what the hell did she think was going to happen?

The easiest thing to do right now would be to just drop whatever was going on between her and Brittany. Clearly Amber wasn't going to make her and Brittany being a pair easy, and the whole point of this year was to _avoid_ hard situations, not invite them.

Santana had spent most of the day with the mindset that Brittany was a bad idea and she never should have gotten herself into such a situation, it would just make things hard for her. Yet there was still that annoying little voice in the back of her mind saying that Brittany was worth it.

Her phone beeped, Brittany's name popping up on the screen once again.

_San, I'm sorry. Amber likes having everyone to herself, it was nothing. Please don't be mad at me :( I didn't want to do it._

Santana turned off her phone and threw it to the end of the bed, unable to deal with the guilt Brittany's texts were putting her through at that moment.

A knock came from the other side of the door and Santana muttered out a low 'come in.'

Quinn stood in the doorway, approaching cautiously.

"Is it safe to come in? I won't be bald when I leave, will I?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

The blonde placed herself on the bed, observing the wreck her Best Friend had turned into. Dark brown hair splayed across her back, still a mess from the night before, the only thing the Latina had bothered to do since arriving home that morning was put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before collapsing on her bed.

"I'm taking it something happened with Brittany?"

Santana nodded her head and rolled over onto her back, looking at her friend for the first time.

"How bad is it?" Quinn asked.

"Bad? Amber is actually the biggest fucking bitch I have ever come across! We are taking that little crown she has placed on her huge head as soon a possible, Q. We'll see how she likes it when I kick her off of that fucking pedestal."

The blonde chuckled, "It _would_ make things easier if we were to overthrow her." She said more to herself, taking a mental note to look into that in the future.

"Just what did she do?"

"Everything." Santana sighed, "She kissed Brittany, then made me fucking doubt whatever was going on with me and Brit and act like a bitch to her, and then the bitch had the fucking guts to kiss _me_!"

Quinn sat in silence, thinking to herself, "So, have you spoken to Brittany yet?"

"No. What am I supposed to say? I don't even know what I want to do! It's all so fucking confusing."

"Well, it's obvious you like the girl, I think Brittany is the first person I've ever seen you let your guard down around."

"I'm not that girl, Q! I don't _do_ feelings and relationships!"

"Well, clearly you have _become_ that girl! Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like a little bitch and locking yourself in a room just because a hot cheerleader made out with you and the girl next door!"

"I hate you."

"You love me." Quinn rolled her eyes at the glare she received, "But seriously San, Amber is a bitch. You know that. And you _also_know that Brittany is one of the sweetest people you've ever met. It seems pretty obvious to me that you shouldn't let Amber's shit-stirring last night get in the way of whatever you and Brittany have."

Santana groaned, looking out the window, "Yeah. I get it."

"You're not going to speak to her anytime soon are you?" Quinn asked knowingly as she observed the conflicted look on her Best Friends face.

"I don't know. I don't even get why I feel like this… where were you last night anyway?"

Quinn smiled as the thought of Rachel popped into her head, "The party was boring me, so I went for a walk and found Rachel at the park…"

Santana's head perked up at the mention of the hobbit, "Yeah? Did you guys make up and then do the dirty on the swings?" The Latina winked and Quinn glared at her.

"_No_. Well, no to the last part of that. We did make up. Rachel and I are just friends by the way, if you were confused or something."

"Nup, I'm not confused. I'm just waiting for the dwarf to give up on playing hard to get and jump you already."

"Rachel doesn't feel that way about me. Or, well, she doesn't _want_ to. I don't know." Quinn sighed, "She's a confusing person."

"I like her." Santana stated simply, taking the blonde by surprise.

"What? I thought you found her annoying?"

"Well, yeah, she _is_ a pain in the ass, and I would never willingly hang out with her. I meant I like her _for__you_. She makes you less of a bitch."

"Wow, thanks S."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. She makes you happier, you're not as uptight and serious all the time."

"Hm." Quinn wasn't sure whether she liked the idea of someone having that hold on her.

"Q, don't start over thinking it."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You've got that constipated look on your face that you only get when you start analyzing all the possible outcomes and then start talking yourself out of things."

"Whatever."

"Quinn."

"Santana."

"Don't be an idiot. If I can admit that Brittany makes me… different, and accept it, then you can do the same with Berry."

Quinn's frown became less intense and the blonde nodded softly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just not used to having no control."

"Me neither, but we'll deal."

Quinn nodded and stood up, heading for the door, "Alright, I'm gonna head to bed. Marcus wants us up at 4 tomorrow to do some training with him."

Santana arched her eyebrows, "_Why?_"

The blonde shrugged, "I think he just misses the base. Besides, it'll be good to use our powers for a bit."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I need to vent. I'm not used to holding them back so much. But why the fuck so damn early?"

"He's paranoid someone will see us." Quinn shrugged, "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, S."

"Alright, night Q."

Quinn reached for the doorknob but turned around, "Santana?"

"Yeah?" the Latina asked as she raised her hand sending the ball sitting across the room flying back into her palm.

"Don't try and think too much about the Brittany thing. It'll sort itself out."

Santana sent her friend a soft smile which Quinn returned, before exiting the room, leaving the Latina to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Santana growled to herself, unable to sleep due to the thoughts of the blonde across the street plaguing her mind.<p>

Quinn _did_ have a point; Amber was just a bitch, since when was Santana so ready to back down?

The Latina knew the answer to that; it was because for once someone actually made her _feel_ something. She had grown up simply fighting her whole life, she didn't know her parents, the closest thing Santana had to family was Quinn and the rest of the team who were gods knows where in the world right now.

So then Brittany comes along and just makes what had been a simple life completely and utterly confusing and different, yet also amazing.

Santana sat up suddenly, making her way quickly to her wardrobe and pulling a jumper over her head. That was it. Who gives a fuck about Amber and who Brittany made out with before Santana came along? Everything had been great before that stupid 'Never Have I Ever' game. And Santana wasn't about to let that stupid cheerleader get in the way of whatever her and Brittany had.

Lifting up her window, the Latina climbed out onto the ledge before dropping to the ground and quickly making her way across the road.

Walking around the side of the Pierce House, Santana looked up at the balcony on the second floor, leading to Brittany's room.

The dark haired girl cursed under her breath as she realized she really had no explanation or speech to offer Brittany. Look's like she would just have to wing it and hope she didn't mess it up.

Taking a deep breath, Santana made her way up the tree next to her, easily climbing up the branches and eventually dropping onto the balcony gracefully, hoping she hadn't been heard by anyone.

Straightening up and patting down her hair nervously, Santana brought her hand up to tap softly on the glass door.

A soft light eventually appeared on the other side of the curtains and the Latina immediately regretted coming. She should have just waited until tomorrow or something, showing up on Brittany's balcony in the middle of the night was just plain creepy.

Before she could turn around and sprint back to her house, the curtains were pulled back slightly and a tired Brittany peered out, her eyes filling with surprise and then hurt as she saw Santana looking back at her.

Santana smiled slightly at the blonde, head hung in guilt as Brittany opened up the door in silence and she walked into the dimly lit bedroom.

"San… what are you doing here?" the blonde murmured, wondering if she was just dreaming again.

Brittany had been in a similar state as Santana all day. She hadn't left her room since she returned last night, too upset with herself for making Santana mad to do anything.

"I just- I wanted to…" Santana sighed and took a deep breath before continuing, "I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see you."

"I thought you were mad at me?"

Santana's eyes softened and guilt spread over her as she looked over the slightly broken Brittany.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Britts. I just got… I got scared I guess. Amber made me think about things, but I don't care about all that stuff, Brittany. I honestly couldn't give a fuck about what Amber thinks and I don't care about what you did before I came along." Santana sighed, "I like you, Brittany. And I know we haven't ever even spoken about being 'together' or an item or anything but I'd like to think that one day that might happen. So, I'm not gonna let stupid shit like last night get in the way. I'm sorry for being an ass and ignoring you."

Brittany smiled at Santana and moved forward, reaching out and linking her hands with the Latina's.

Santana looked at their intertwined hands and couldn't help but feel slightly giddy from such a simple act.

"It's okay, San. I'm sorry for kissing Amber."

"I know, it wasn't really like you had any control over it anyway."

The pair looked at one another in silence, Brittany attempting to read the girl opposite her. Santana looked so vulnerable, it was strange. There was something different about her, it seemed like she had some big cloud hanging over her head that she just brought around with her, never acknowledging it. Yep, there was definitely something more to the Latina than she led on.

"B?" Santana whispered, as though she was scared speaking too loudly would break the spell seemingly surrounding them.

"Yeah?" the blonde murmured back, her blue eyes sparkling as they hit the light just right.

"Can I… can I stay here tonight?" Santana stammered.

It really didn't make much sense for her to stay at Brittany's when her house was across the street, but the Latina knew she wouldn't sleep if she went back there. She needed some form of reassurance that her and the blonde would be okay. Santana wasn't quite ready to leave just yet.

Luckily, Brittany smiled broadly and nodded her head simply, leading Santana over to her bed.

Settling down, Santana lay behind Brittany, wrapping her in her arms, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. This wasn't too new to the pair, they had slept over at each other's houses a lot the past few weeks, however this was the first time Santana had intentionally wrapped Brittany up in her arms and hadn't simply woken up in the position.

Brittany turned off the lamp and cuddled back into Santana, a smile ghosting her lips as she happily started to fall asleep.

"Night, San." The blonde murmured.

"Night, Brittany."

Santana lay there, enjoying the feeling of having the girl in her arms, the sound her soft breathing filling the room. She knew she was in trouble; there was no way this thing with Brittany wasn't going to end in some pain for her.

If she were smart, Santana would run in the other direction. She had never been set for any form of significant other or love… her life had always been set out for her as a fighter. No attachments allowed.

The Latina had never had a problem with it before, but now… she wasn't so sure. This blonde was definitely going to make it hard for her to ever go back to dedicating every day to fighting others. It seemed slightly unfair… who were her mentors to say she couldn't ever experience anything like this? Why couldn't she just be normal if she wanted?

Suddenly, a year didn't seem like such a long time to be in Lima. In the short time of a year, Santana and Quinn would most likely be heading back to the base, leaving everything in Lima behind.

Falling in love shouldn't have been made an option. It was just going to break her. It wasn't worth it. Santana should just leave now and forget whatever this thing with Brittany was before she ended up falling too hard.

But, as Brittany shifted slightly, murmuring something incoherent in her sleep adorably, Santana smiled fondly, the now familiar, warm feeling of butterflies making themselves present as she held the girl.

"You're worth it." Santana muttered.

The Latina sighed and snuggled into the blonde, drifting off to sleep with one definite thought in her head. She would make the most of this year with Brittany, and if she had to leave in the end, then fine. One year with this girl was better than never experiencing anything like it ever in her life.

* * *

><p>Santana woke to the sound of the alarm on her watch. Reaching over to swiftly switch off the device, Santana opened her eyes, wondering where the hell she was.<p>

Remembering the night before, the Latina smiled as she noticed the blonde wrapped in her arms in front of her. Brittany's strawberry shampoo filled her senses, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow as she slept peacefully.

Santana groaned as she quietly disentangled herself from the blonde, leaving the comfort of the bed and retrieving her hoody. Throwing on the clothing, Santana looked over at Brittany once more, grinning like an idiot as she thought just how lucky she was that the blonde had danced into her life.

Looking at her watch, she saw the time was 4.15. Cursing under her breath Santana quickly made her way across the room, being careful not to wake Brittany as she climbed opened the balcony doors and climbed back down the tree outside.

Across the street stood Marcus and Quinn, the former wearing a look of disapproval and the latter smirking at her as Santana approached.

Marcus raised his arms up, "I'm not even going to ask."

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head at she passed her friend and followed Marcus, heading towards the trail her and Santana had found their first day in Lima.

Santana through her hands up in frustration, "You guys suck!" she called, before smiling to herself as she began planning her day with Brittany, breaking out into a run as the three made their way towards the waterfall.

Santana snuck back into Brittany's room; fresh from her shower and tired as hell from the session Marcus had put her and Quinn through.

It was now 7 and luckily Brittany hadn't woken up yet. Santana had hoped the blonde would still be asleep when she returned, not liking the idea of her waking and finding the Latina no longer in her bed.

As she slipped back underneath the covers, wrapping Brittany up in her arms once again, the blonde stirred, eventually turning around in Santana's arms to smile at her sleepily.

"Hey."

Santana chuckled to herself at how adorable Brittany looked at that moment, "Hey."

Once Brittany appeared to be slightly more awake, Santana decided to speak up, "So, I was thinking, seeing as we don't have school today cos of that teaching program or whatever… we should do something."

Brittany grinned at Santana, her blue eyes sparkling. "Can we go on an adventure?" she said excitedly.

The brunette grinned back and nodded, "Sure, Britts. Go get ready, I already went back to mine and got changed."

Brittany looked at her, confused for a second, not recalling Santana ever leaving but shrugging and bounding out of bed happily, making sure to sway her hips, her small shorts leaving Santana on the bed panting as she ogled at the dancer's perfectly toned legs.

Eventually walking back into her bedroom, her hair damp from her shower and clad in only a towel, Brittany found Santana napping on her bed. Deciding this would be the perfect opportunity to start their day on a good note, Brittany crawled onto the bed, leaning over the brunette as she sat on all fours next to the sleeping girl.

Santana lay on her stomach, only vaguely aware of Brittany running her fingertips calmingly up and down her back, smiling as she registered the return of the blonde, the intoxicating smell of her shampoo filling the room.

Running her hand up Santana's back, Brittany softly moved the Latina's dark hair to the side, leaning down to press light kisses up her now exposed neck, eventually coming to nibble playfully on her earlobe, emitting a moan from the girl below.

Santana grinned, liking this day already. Rolling over onto her back she swiftly grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her down into a kiss, biting on Brittany's bottom lip and smiling when the girl opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to slide against each other.

Brittany rested a hand on either side of Santana's head, supporting herself as she leant over the Latina.

Bringing her hands up, Santana searched for the bottom of Brittany's shirt to run her hands over the blonde's toned stomach, only to find a towel covering her body instead.

Thoughts immediately flooded Santana's brain. Brittany was practically naked. Right now. Above her. Only a towel covering her perfect body. The simple movement of Santana's hand would leave a naked Brittany hovering over her. Complete exposed.

Santana pulled away from the kiss, bringing her arms to rest over her face as she attempted to cool down and avoid the temptation to flip them over and take Brittany right there.

Brittany nuzzled the Latina's neck seductively, pulling back with a frown on her face as Santana lightly pushed her away.

Santana closed her eyes, groaning as she attempted to avoid looking at Brittany in that damn towel.

"Britt, if you don't put some clothes on now I can guarantee that you will be in this bed with me all day." She muttered.

Usually if something like this occurred Santana would have done exactly that and spent the day ravishing the blonde, but she didn't want their first time to be like that. For some reason the Latina felt like she wanted it to be special, something she had never really cared for before now.

Brittany grinned at Santana, "You _sure_ you want me to put _more_ clothes on, San?" she husked, making the Latina's internal struggle even worse.

The blonde chuckled, "Alright, I'll be out in a second."

Santana muttered out words of reassurance to herself in Spanish, telling her body to shut up and ignore the very naked Brittany that was currently on the other side of the closet door.

Laughter filled the room as Brittany returned and saw a still very flustered Santana lying on the bed.

She began approaching only to be stopped by the Latina's raised hand, signaling for her to not come any closer. "No no no- just- stay a couple of feet away for a bit. I- it's kinda hot in here." She stammered out, knowing very well that she was failing miserably at masking her attempts to cool down.

When the hell did she turn into someone with the hormones equivalent to a 13-year-old boy? Well, it _had_been a while, and Brittany's body was probably the best she had ever seen. Who could blame Santana for getting a bit worked up?

Brittany chuckled and planted herself down on the top of her desk, swinging her legs absentmindedly as Santana gained control of herself.

"Alright, I'm good. Just maybe don't approach me when you're only in a towel."

Smiling brightly back at the Latina, Brittany bounced up, "So, what are we doing first?"

"First, breakfast. And I guess we'll just see where we end up." Santana smiled at her and offered her hand as she came to stand in front of the blonde, "An adventure, right?"

Brittany grasped Santana's hand and grinned, "Yep!"

* * *

><p>Quinn grinned as she drove her car down the street, Rachel singing loudly next to her in attempts to make the blonde laugh.<p>

Marcus had decided to give Santana and Quinn a car each in order to make them feel slightly better about the move to Lima and the blonde wasn't sure she had ever loved a belonging so much.

Santana had made sure to pick out a fire-red Camaro, something Quinn wasn't so sure she should be allowed to drive with her habit of speeding, while Quinn had gone for an Audi R8 Spyder – a new model not yet open to the public.

Being the government's most important 'secret weapons' _did_ offer rather good benefits. And hey, Quinn was still slightly irritated at them for relocating her against her choice. Sue her if she wanted to make them go out of their way for her a little bit.

She had to admit that she might have gone a _little_ bit overboard with the car. Such an expensive model _did_ stand out in a town like Lima. But Quinn had become too attached to the car to give it back now, and Rachel seemed to like it so that was a plus.

Quinn had come by Rachel's after her training session in the morning and after enjoying an amazing breakfast courtesy of the diva's fathers (who loved the blonde if she said so herself), the pair had climbed into Quinn's car and taken off, heading towards an old theater Rachel enjoyed visiting.

Currently, Rachel was blasting Relient K's _Sadie__Hawkins__Dance_ from Quinn's ipod. The diva had decided to choose songs that were far out of her choice genres and make her best attempts to sing along with them.

Quinn had to admit, Rachel even managed to pull off a punk song like this. Except the diva attempting to sing anything other than a Broadway tune or a vocally charged pop song was rather hilarious.

Giggling to herself once the song had come to an end, Rachel scrolled through the ipod, searching for another song to sing.

She liked this. Making Quinn laugh. The blonde always seemed so serious, like she felt as though she was doing something wrong if she ever just went crazy for a bit.

"Quinn Fabray I really need to put together a PowerPoint presentation and educate you in the wonder of show tunes." The brunette stated.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Hey, I like my taste in music thank you very much. Not all of us can listen to Barbra non-stop."

Rachel pouted at her and turned back to the device, finding an ACDC song and turning it on. Grinning at Quinn who just laughed more at her, the diva began her imitation of the lead singer.

Pulling into the parking lot, Quinn turned off her car, looking at the old theater in front of them.

"Rachel, do you have a thing for going places where you're likely to get attacked? First the park at midnight, and now some old building at the edge of town?" Quinn looked at Rachel with an accusing look on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Quinn."

Quinn threw her arms up wildly, waving them in the direction of the building.

"This place is a dump! There's a homeless guy around the corner and I _swear_ I saw some kids dealing drugs back there! Do you know what people do to cars like mine in neighborhoods like this? They key them and then take the wheels!"

Rachel's mouth fell open, insulted by Quinn's words. "Quinn Fabray, you're precious car is perfectly fine. Stop being so dramatic, I have been coming here for years now. The neighborhood is rather lovely."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure." Quinn stated sarcastically, "Crazy woman." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Quinn turned to see an unimpressed and slightly scary Rachel looking at her. Shooting the diva the biggest, probably most fake, smile she could muster, the blonde replied enthusiastically, "Nothing! Just thinking about how _great_ this place is going to be!"

Rachel looked at her unconvinced, "I'm sure." She said lowly, before climbing out of the car and making her way across the parking lot towards the theater. A worried Quinn trailing behind her, attempting to get the diva to walk as close as possible to her incase someone jumped out and attacked them. Rachel smiled slightly, enjoying how protective the blonde was acting.

A boy about their age stood behind the counter, grinning at Rachel as she entered.

"Rachel! I didn't know you were coming round today. You here to see _Funny__Girl_? I made sure to get Al to keep it playing for a bit. I knew seeing it once on the big screen wouldn't be enough for you."

Quinn surveyed the boy in front of them warily, her HBIC look firmly in place. Standing as tall as she possibly could, the girl hovered behind Rachel protectively.

The boy was fairly good looking, and he seemed nice enough. But it was obvious he had a thing for the brunette in front of him, the idiot obviously didn't understand subtlety. However his complete lack of game still had the blonde feeling threatened. Rachel _had_ gone out with that oaf Hudson anyway.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked at the blonde, wondering just where the girl's mind had gone as she shook the thoughts from her head.

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"I said, this is Max." Rachel grinned brightly, and Quinn looked to the shaggy-haired boy.

"Hi."

Max's grin faltered slightly, put off by the complete lack of friendly tone in the blonde's voice.

"Uh, hey! So, are you a _Funny__Girl_fan as well or something?"

Rachel spoke up for the blonde, gathering that Quinn wasn't in the most talkative mood for reasons unknown.

"This is actually going to be Quinn's first _Funny__Girl_ experience!"

Max laughed, "Are you kidding me? Who hasn't seen _Funny__Girl_? I'm surprised you were even able to be friends with Quinn while knowing that."

Quinn scowled at the boy as he and Rachel laughed.

Sobering up, Max looked back to Quinn, "So, Rachel's never mentioned you… are you new to Lima?"

Rachel was about to answer once again only to have Quinn's cold tone cut in.

"No. Not really. I've been here long enough. Why's it so surprising she hasn't mentioned me? What, is telling the guy who sells your _movie__tickets_ about your friends a thing around here or something?" The blonde said defensively.

Max laughed nervously, slightly terrified of the girl. Rachel turned to Quinn, giving her a stern look, before smiling back at Max, making Quinn's scowl deepen further.

"I'm sorry, Max. I think Quinn's just tired. We'll just have two tickets to _Funny__Girl_ and some popcorn, please."

Max nodded and handed Rachel her order, smiling brightly at her and muttering an "Enjoy" as the diva shot him a dazzling smile and walked into the theater. Quinn looked at Max once more, sending him a glare before following Rachel inside.

Walking down the aisle of the theater, which was empty apart from the pair, Quinn settled herself down in the chair next to the brunette, turning to find a very unimpressed Rachel looking back at her.

"What?" Quinn asked, as though her actions before were completely justifiable. Which they were. The guy was a creep! And _totally_ hitting on Rachel! Which, probably wasn't something that Quinn, as a friend, should have a problem with. But still… the guy was a creep! His stupid charming smile might have fooled Rachel but it wouldn't fool _her_!

"_What?_ Really, Quinn? You could have at least _tried_ to be nice to Max!" Rachel exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? You were happy just moments before we walked in here!"

"Nothing. The guy just obviously likes you and he was being a dick." Quinn mumbled, shrinking down in her seat and crossing her arms, staring ahead with a frown on her face, looking like a 6 year-old who didn't want to go to bed early.

"He was being _polite_, Quinn. And even if he did like me, why does that matter? I'm single, how do you know I'm not interested in him?"

"You're not are you?" the blonde asked quickly, freaked over Rachel's implication.

"Well- no, but-"

"Good. He's a creep."

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

The diva huffed and turned to the screen, frustrated with the blonde next to her.

Quinn remained frowning ahead, waiting for the stupid movie to begin already, not understanding why Rachel didn't get it.

A thought popped into the brunette's head and she turned around again, Quinn looking up from her position, glaring at the girl.

"You know Max isn't the only guy you've been doing this with! Every time at school if a boy even _looks_ at me or dares to speak to me you _immediately_ get all bitchy towards them! _Maybe_ I want to speak to them! Especially Finn! He may be my ex-boyfriend but I still want to have some form of friendship with the boy!"

Quinn straightened up in her chair, her eyes boring into Rachel's, "Fine then! Sorry for trying to be a good friend and keeping jerks away from you! I didn't think _loser_ was you type! And Finn's a dick. Based on what you've told me he never deserved you. He doesn't even deserve your friendship in _my_ opinion."

"Oh, a good _friend_ huh? You know what I think, Quinn? I think you just want me to be yours and you can't _stand_ the idea that of someone else coming in and taking me from you!"

The movie had already begun but the girls were too caught up in their fight to acknowledge it, both now standing up as they yelled at each other.

"Fucking _hell_, Rachel! Just drop it!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you're acting so immature!"

"I am _not_ acting immature! I'm just looking out for you!"

"Quinn, I don't need a bodyguard! Teenage boys aren't something I see as a threat! Stop being so ridiculous!"

"Fine then! You wanna know why I'm acting like this? You're right! I _can't _stand the idea of someone else having you! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel, taken by surprise at Quinn's admittance, stuttered for a second, "Wait, what-"

Before the diva could finish whatever was undoubtedly going to be another frustrating comment, Quinn grabbed her, pulling Rachel into a kiss.

Only seconds later Rachel was responding to the kiss, moving her mouth against Quinn's, bringing her arms to wrap around the back of the taller girl's neck.

What had started out as a fiery kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, slowed to a more sensual one as the girl's frustrations with each other disappeared and were replaced with the simple need to be closer to each other. Quinn's thumbs rubbed circles soothingly on Rachel's hips as the diva ran her hand through the taller girl's blonde hair.

Pulling away, Quinn looked down at the brunette, her forehead resting against Rachel's as she leant over, panting.

"Do you get it, now?"

Rachel nodded quickly, "Yep, got it. You might want to show me again so that I don't forget or anything though."

Quinn smirked, "Yeah, sure… so you don't forget."

Nodding, the brunette pulled her back into another kiss, the pair settling in the chairs of the theater.

Quinn had an overwhelming urge to fist pump and scream out at the top of her lungs in joy at what was currently happening. It looked like she wasn't going to be seeing _Funny__Girl_ today after all.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked out of the theater, hair mussed up and grinning stupidly at each other.<p>

The brunette giggled and said a small 'Goodbye' to Max, gripping Quinn's hand and leading the blonde, who was currently sporting a huge grin, sparing a small amount of time to send a smirk the boy's way, out of the building.

The pair got into Quinn's car and as they buckled in, the blonde pulled out her phone, finding a new text message from Amber.

Reading the message, she groaned in frustration. "Shit."

"What?" Rachel asked as she observed herself in the mirror, shocked at just how much of a mess her hair had gotten.

"Coach Sylvester's called for Cheerio's practice in half-an-hour. Whoever doesn't show gets put to the bottom of the pyramid and afternoon practice every day for a month."

Quinn leant her head against the seat and looked at Rachel, pouting. "I don't wanna go." She whined.

Rachel chuckled as she looked back at the girl, her blonde hair just as much of a mess, "Just think of it this way, if you go then you have some afternoons free to spend with me! I _was_ looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you though…" She smiled cutely at Quinn.

"Me too." Quinn lit up as she thought of an idea, "Why don't you come watch? I'll take you out for dinner or whatever afterwards!"

The diva hesitated, "As lovely as that sounds, Quinn, I'm not so sure my presence at Cheerios practice would be welcome. I may not be as much of a social pariah due to my brief relationship with Finn anymore… but Amber still doesn't like me."

Quinn scoffed, "_Amber?_ Trust me. She won't say anything."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, "What makes you so sure?"

The blonde shrugged, "She's threatened by me. Coach prefers me to her and it's no secret that I could easily end up Head Cheerio. Based on what Sue's said the past week, it wouldn't take much for me to take her little title from her."

Rachel still wasn't sure but nodded anyway, knowing Quinn wouldn't let the Head Cheerio do anything to her.

Leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Rachel's lips, Quinn pulled back to grin at her before turning the car on and starting their drive to Cheerios practice.

Amber stood on the oval, leading the stretches for the squad as more girls arrived. Looking up on the bleachers she found Quinn smirking at Rachel Berry who was laughing at something the blonde had said.

Making her way over to Quinn as the blonde jumped down the steps of the bleachers and onto the running track Amber raised her eyebrows.

"You two are friends again?"

Quinn looked the Head Cheerio back directly in the eyes, daring Amber to say something bad about the diva on the stands.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" she said stiffly.

Amber's eyes narrowed and she scowled in Rachel's direction before smiling falsely at Quinn.

"No. Not a problem at all. Just make sure you don't _mess_ anything up."

"Will do."

With that, Quinn ran to join the rest of the squad, laughing along with the girls as they joked around, making the most of the warm-ups before Coach Sylvester arrived.

Standing unhappily with her hands on her hips, Amber turned to find an even more unpleasant surprise.

Running across the football field, laughing with each other, were Santana and Brittany.

The pair approached, Brittany dumping her bag and running straight past Amber to join the Cheerios. Santana approached more slowly, looking at Amber with a slight smirk, sending the message that the Head Cheerio's little games hadn't affected her.

Turning her nose up, Amber scowled and began yelling orders at her squad, taking out her anger by doing what she does best; ordering people around. She could feel her power slipping and she didn't like it.

No one _ever_challenges her! Or, well, no one did until Santana and Quinn came along. She would just have to try harder. Santana was meant to be _her_ new toy, but now she was off parading around with freaking _Brittany_! Not to mention that bitch Quinn was after Head Cheerio. She needed to get her off her back.

Looking back at the bleachers at the Berry girl, Amber began thinking. There had to be _something_ she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So hope you enjoyed! I got this one out quicker than I was expecting! I've probably spent too much time on this procrastinating than doing my assignments...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tumblr: **my-hearts-lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! You really have no idea how much more motivated they make me. So this one was filler-ish, there was a lot of things I needed to get in there for future story-line purposes, hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>That Friday, Rachel sat at the piano in the choir room, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the book in front of her. Mr. Shuester had suggested everyone attempt song writing as their homework assignment for the month, hoping that at least one of the teens would produce something the group could perform at sectionals.<p>

The brunette smiled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

Quinn nuzzled into the crook of Rachel's neck, "Whatcha doing?"

Spinning around on the bench to face the blonde, Rachel greeted her with a soft kiss, bringing Quinn to stand in between her legs as she rested her hands on the taller girl's hips. "Trying to access my emotions in order to create a winning song for Sectionals." The brunette beamed, "However, I am having trouble entering the state of mind that is necessary if I wish to write a heartbreaking song that will have the judges crying. I'm too content with my life at the moment."

Quinn grinned, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it really. Thanks to you, I might lose Sectionals!"

The blonde scoffed at the remark, "That's a ridiculous statement and you know it. You're winning. You're Rachel Berry."

Quinn peeled herself out of Rachel's grasp, sliding onto the bench and facing the piano, inspecting the lyrics written messily in the diva's book.

"Wow, you really _are_ having trouble."

Rachel turned back around and glared at her, "_Excuse_ me, Quinn Fabray?"

Laughing at the look on Rachel's face, Quinn shook her head in disbelief,

"Don't look at me like that, you have to admit, the fact that you thought a song about your inability to play basketball could possibly make the judges _cry_ is pretty hilarious."

"Not being able to play sport is a horrible trouble to have Quinn Fabray! How do you know that others won't relate?"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just write something about being happy then? Instead of making the judges cry, make them feel good? It's _really_ not that hard to figure out."

Rachel ignored the blonde's comment and mulled over her suggestion, "I guess that could work. I _am_ exceptional at performing songs that require tears, but I _do_ have the perfect show-face."

Quinn watched Rachel as the diva began writing in her small songbook, smiling in adoration at the concentrated look on her face. Turning to straddle the bench, Quinn turned her girlfriend around to face her, brushing the dark hair out of the girls eyes before placing a hand on either side of Rachel's face, pulling her into a tender kiss.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as they separated and Quinn brought her into a hug, resting her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, happy to stay there for the rest of the day.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." Quinn mumbled, "I have spent over a month wishing I could kiss you whenever. Now that I can I'm gonna make the most of it."

Rachel pulled away slightly so she could look at the blonde, grinning.

"Rach! I knew I'd find you in here!" Finn exclaimed as he stumbled into the choir room, awkwardly standing at the door when he noticed the blonde, "Oh, um… hi, Quinn."

Quinn glared at the footballer as Rachel stood up, brushing non-existent lint off of her skirt before grinning at the boy, hoping the smile didn't appear as forced as it was. Of course Finn would choose _today_ to ditch his final class and head to the choir room early for Glee.

"Hello Finn, may I ask why you're not in class?"

"Oh, I didn't really have anything important on, just Math. The teacher confuses me so there isn't much of a point in me being there anyway. I knew you were on free period so I thought I would come find you." He grinned what so many girls in the school thought a charming smile and the blonde, now sitting angrily at the piano, rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

The boy stepped towards Rachel, in Quinn's opinion much too close for someone who wasn't in a relationship with the girl, and looked down at her in an attempt to look somewhat flirty, "I was thinking about our assignment for Glee and I thought that maybe you and I could do a duet?"

Quinn's glare deepened as she looked unhappily on at the situation, wanting to grab Rachel and kiss her right there to show Frankenteen that the diva was hers.

She and Rachel had decided not to tell everyone about their relationship just yet, it would make it too difficult for both of them and the last thing Rachel needed was another reason for people to slushie her. The pair weren't planning on showing much PDA anyway so appearing as only 'friends' to their peers wasn't that much of a hassle.

At least, that was Quinn's initial thought. She was now realizing the problem with keeping their relationship a secret. The oaf standing across the room was still after Rachel despite the fact that she _clearly_ wasn't interested. What was more irritating was how completely set the brunette was on keeping Finn as a friend, resulting in the delusional boy thinking he still had a chance.

Rachel looked over her shoulder nervously at Quinn, aware of the blonde's annoyance with Finn and well, _any_ boy who threatened her relationship with Rachel.

The brunette stepped back slightly, attempting to put some space between her and Finn and hopefully calm Quinn down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I am doing this assignment by myself. I'm interested in writing a solo… maybe you could work with Tina?"

Finn looked down at the ground disappointed before putting a smile back on his face, "Oh, it's alright. I was just thinking cos, you know… our voices are good together and I like singing with you, I only want to do a duet with _you_. That might seem weird cos, not many people really ever want that… but I do. You may be annoying and, well, kinda bossy at times but I don't mind."

The diva stood in front of Finn, trying to figure out whether she should be flattered or insulted by his statement.

Quinn bristled at the comment, "Douche." she growled under her breath.

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the insult leave the blonde's lips, Finn narrowing his eyes as he looked over at the cheerleader sitting at the piano.

"_Sorry_?" he said, now glaring at Quinn. The girl had been giving him shit since the day he met her and he'd be lying if he said he approved of the friendship she and Rachel had fallen into. It seemed like she was always there to stop him from making a move, his relationship with Rachel wasn't any of her god damn business! It was up to Rachel to decide if she could forgive Finn and be with him again, _not_ Quinn's.

"What?" Quinn looked back directly into his eyes, challenging the tall boy.

"Did you say something?" Finn asked rudely.

"Oh, Yeah."

"_Yeah?"_

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "_Yeah_."The boy continued to look at her and she sighed, as if Finn's inability to catch on was the most frustrating thing in the world. Which, it was most of the time.

"I called you a _douche_. Rachel doesn't want to sing a duet with you, and your pathetic attempts at romance or seduction or whatever the fuck that was aren't going to change her mind."

"Last time I checked you weren't Rachel! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Well, obviously Rachel isn't going to tell you how it is so I am gonna do it for her! You're a jerk and from what I've heard, you don't even deserve to have Rachel as a friend. You treat her like shit and then turn that ridiculous golden boy smile on her and expect it to just be dismissed because you're the quarterback."

Rachel looked between the two, Quinn now standing as she glared at the boy and Finn clenching his fists as his jaw twitched in annoyance. "Quinn, don't be so harsh, Finn is just trying to be a _friend_. Finn, if you could possibly-"

"You know what? You've been on my fucking back since the day I met you, Fabray and I'm fucking over it!" Finn started approaching Quinn, only stopping when Rachel jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Rachel."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Quinn said, fully prepared to knock the idiot out.

"Quinn, stop provoking him! Finn, could you please spend final period somewhere else and return for Glee later?"

"Why should I leave? This is _my_ choir room. I'm co-captain of Glee Club. _She's_ the one who has no fucking place here."

"Well clearly Rachel wants _me_ here and not _you_ and seeing as she was here first I suggest you leave before you have to explain to your teammates how you got beat up by a _cheerleader_."

"Oh yeah, you think you're so fucking tough?" Finn growled, his path still being blocked by a slightly scared Rachel.

"No, I think _you're_ just weak."

"That's it." Finn made a move forward, Rachel standing to attention, hoping he would stop again.

"Finn, no-" the boy shoved Rachel to the side as he barreled towards Quinn, the diva stumbling over and hitting the ground painfully. Clearly he hadn't thought about just how small Rachel was before he pushed her out of the way.

Seeing Rachel wince in pain as she hit the floor, Quinn snapped. Finn approached the blonde in anger, still oblivious to what he had done to the brunette.

Before he could lay a hand on the cheerleader, Finn found himself slammed forcefully against the wall, Quinn gripping his shirt as she held him there, fire burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck was _that_? Do you make a habit of hurting the girls you like?" She said, venom leaking in her voice. "Don't ever fucking _touch_ her again."

Finn stuttered in shock at the blonde's sudden movement, looking over to find Rachel picking herself off of the ground, rubbing her head in pain.

"Shit. Rachel, I didn't mean to, I- I'm sorry! I was caught up in the moment!"

Quinn pulled the boy back and slammed him roughly against the wall again, Finn letting out a yelp as he hit the surface. "You _don't_ talk to her and you _don't _get to use being fucking 'caught up in the moment' as an excuse!" she barked at him.

Finn glared at the blonde as Rachel walked swiftly over to them. "Quinn let him go."

"No."

The pair continued to stare each other down as Rachel attempted to put a stop to their fight.

"Quinn." She said sternly, "Let Finn go now. _Please_."

Quinn's jaw twitched and she reluctantly tore her eyes from Finn's to look at her girlfriend before caving and letting him go with one final shove into the wall.

"You're _so_ lucky she's here, Hudson."

Finn glared at the blonde, "Watch it, Fabray."

"You _really_ want to try threatening me _now_?" Quinn started towards the boy but was stopped as Rachel stomped her foot in frustration and spoke up, "Quinn, stop!" she yelled.

The blonde winced and stepped back, obeying her girlfriend and looking down at the ground like a scolded puppy.

Rachel sighed, pinching her noise as she attempted not to yell at the pair for being so immature.

"Finn, can you _please_ leave? I will see you in Glee this afternoon."

Finn glared at the blonde and growled out in anger before storming out of the room, kicking a chair over on his way.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to look at Quinn who had a cold look plastered on her face.

"_Really_, Quinn?"

"What?"

"Well firstly did you _have_ to act like that towards Finn? That little fight could have been easily avoided if you hadn't said anything!"

"Clearly I can handle myself so the fight really wasn't a problem."

"I haven't even _gotten_ to that part, Quinn Fabray! What were you thinking? Finn is double your size and I don't care _how_ 'badass' you think you are he can hurt you! I have no idea how you managed to pin a boy his size to the wall, I am guessing it is a result of Coach Sylvester's training but still, he could have injured you!"

"Rachel, trust me. He wouldn't have hurt me. And he pushed you over! I wasn't about to let him get away with _that_!"

Rachel rolled her eyes before sighing in defeat, "We _really_ need to work on your jealousy issues."

"Or you could stop talking to Frankenteen, that's another option…"

"Quinn, I am going to be friends with Finn until he gives me a reason to stop. He is the male lead of Glee Club and if I can't maintain a good relationship with him then there is no chance we will ever make it to Nationals."

Crossing her arms stubbornly, Quinn pouted in frustration.

Making her way over to her girlfriend, Rachel held the blonde's head in her hands and kissed her softly; making Quinn forget any anger she was holding onto just seconds ago.

As they parted, Rachel looked at the blonde with pleading eyes and Quinn caved, nodding her head reluctantly, "Fine."

"Thank you, Quinn. Why are you so against him anyway?"

Quinn looked away shyly, "I don't know… I feel threatened. He clearly still likes you and you spend so much time together because of Glee… I guess I'm just scared you're going to end up with him again."

Smiling at the blonde, Rachel pushed the hair hanging in her face out of the way, moving in to loop her arms around the back of the taller girl's neck, Quinn's arms resting on her hips

"You don't have to feel threatened. Finn and I are completely over, you made a good point before, he treated me terribly. Why would I ever go back to that? He just always wants what he can't have. When he had me, he wanted a popular girl to fit his quarterback status, and now that he doesn't have me, he is convinced he loves me and wants me back. The only difference this time is that I have absolutely no intentions to ever get back together with him."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend who was smiling softly, a distant look still on her face as she held the brunette protectively. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of, _really_ into this blonde right now. She's rather pretty, I've done very well for myself if you ask me."

Quinn smirked at the diva, finally looking back into the brown eyes staring up at her, her playful attitude returning, "Oh yeah?"

The brunette chuckled and stood on her toes, kissing Quinn teasingly, pulling away with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yep."

Quinn leant back down, capturing Rachel's lips between hers, lifting her slightly as their kiss intensified.

Running her tongue along the shorter girl's bottom lip she gasped slightly as she was granted access and their tongues began exploring one another's mouths. It didn't matter how many times she had kissed the girl, Quinn's stomach still flipped every time her lips met Rachel's.

Turning slightly, Quinn lead Rachel back blindly until the brunette's back met the piano.

Lifting her with ease, the blonde placed her girlfriend on top of the large instrument, removing her lips from Rachel's and pressing light kisses down her neck.

"Is your head okay?" she murmured, referring to the brunette's fall before.

Rachel's fingers fiddled with the bottom of Quinn's Cheerios shirt, gasping as she felt the blonde's hands run lightly up her thighs, pushing her short skirt up slightly.

"It's fine." She breathed, "I just wasn't expecting it."

Bringing her arms up to wrap around the cheerleader's neck, Rachel pulled her back into a fiery kiss, their lips moving against one another's eagerly.

Suddenly, the loud noise of the bell signifying school's end rang through their ears, making the pair jump apart.

The girls panted as they attempted to cool down. Rachel took deep breaths, trying to rid herself of her currently flushed face while Quinn stared at her, hazel eyes notably much darker than usual as she considered taking the brunette right there despite the fact that Glee was due to begin soon.

Returning back to her spot in between Rachel's legs as the brunette remained atop the piano, Quinn groaned as she rested her forehead against the other girl's.

"I don't wanna go to Cheerios."

"You seem to be saying that about rehearsal _a lot_ lately" Rachel stated, grinning at the blonde.

Quinn laughed, "It's training Rachel, not rehearsal. And yeah, that's because it means I have to spend hours enduring Amber as well as Brittany and Santana's annoying flirting when I _could_ be with you."

"Well, I have Glee anyway and we can't have you distracting me during my solos."

The blonde grinned at her, placing one final kiss to Rachel's lips before pulling away and retrieving her Cheerios bag sitting across the room, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Alright, am I still giving you a ride home?"

Rachel nodded, jumping off of the piano and smiling at Mercedes and Tina as they walked into the room, chatting animatedly over what was most likely the latest gossip at McKinley.

"Okay, see you after practice Rach!"

And with that, Quinn left the room, sending a glare at Finn as she passed him in the doorway.

Rachel rolled her eyes, happy that the blonde had at least managed to stop herself from making a biting remark. The brunette sighed happily and went to sit next to Puck who enveloped her in a hug, stating his disappointment in their lack of 'Hot Jew' bonding time recently.

* * *

><p>Marching down the hallway with purpose, Amber smirked as she approached a nerdy looking sophomore, Santana and Emily, another Cheerio, winging her sides with neutral looks on their faces.<p>

The brown-haired boy looked up at the confident cheerleaders, trembling as he clutched at his books in fear, staring at the red slushie in Amber's hand.

Amber smiled evilly at him, "Hi…" she drawled, looking him up and down, "Shane, is it?"

The boy nodded and the brunette continued, "A little birdie told me that _you_ refused to do something as easy as English homework for a Cheerio of mine the other day?" Amber chuckled, her evil grin getting wider. "I thought, _surely_, that no one would ever do anything like that… especially if they were _already_ at the bottom of the social food chain. But, I guess you must like the taste of slushies or something."

Shane shook his head frantically, "N-no, I didn't- I just- I didn't have time! It wont happen again, I didn't think it was a big deal. I promise I'll do it whenever, I promise!" he stuttered, begging the girl towering over him.

"I'd _really_ like to believe that, Shane. But, you see, we do things a particular way around here. I'm sure you've noticed. So I can't just _let_ you off, can I? I mean, that would be unfair on all of your friends who have been slushied."

"Amber, just leave it." Santana drawled, bored with the brunette's little game. "Does it even matter? Kate's got commitment issues anyway, doing her own homework might actually stop her from being so fucking lazy all the time."

Amber straightened back up and turned to sneer at Santana, "Emily, _who's_ the Head Cheerio again?"

Emily, standing next to Santana sent a sympathetic look to the Latina before turning her attention back to Amber dutifully, "You."

The Head Cheerio smiled at the answer and nodded her head, sending a pointed look to Santana. "Yep, _me_."

Stirring the slushie slowly with the straw and taking a small step towards the boy in front of her, she continued, "And, as Head Cheerio, it is _my_ job to make sure people know their place around here." Amber pouted mockingly at Shane and shrugged, "So… _Sorry._"

And with that, the slushie was dumped on top of the boy's head, red ice running down his body as he gasped and trembled from the sensation, standing frozen in his spot.

With one final, pointed smile, Amber turned on her heel and marched back down the hallway, leaving the dripping boy on the verge of tears to run off to the bathroom.

Santana shook her head in disbelief at Amber's actions and Emily simply shrugged, used to the occurrence. It was what happened at McKinley and unfortunately, you were either the Slusher or the Slushee. Throwing the ice-cold beverage on kids lower than them in social food chain came with the title of being a Cheerio.

"Come on, Coach will put us on the bottom of the pyramid if we're late for practice."

Santana nodded and followed Emily as they made their way to Cheerios, students in the hallways clearing the path for them obediently, hoping they wouldn't be the next receiver of a slushie.

* * *

><p>Dumping her bag on the bleachers and stripping her Cheerios jacket, Quinn made her way over to her teammates stretching in the middle of the basketball court.<p>

"Q! Make sure you stretch properly, you're on the top of the pyramid today." Sue called from across the court as she jotted down her latest plots to destroy Glee Club on her clipboard.

"What the hell, Coach? That's my spot!" Amber yelled, storming over to the older woman.

"Not anymore. Barbie's lighter and more athletic, I need someone like her if I want to win Nationals this year."

Amber fumed, "Are you kidding me? I'm Head Cheerio! We won last year and I was on top _then_!"

"Doesn't matter. Barbie's in, you're out. Now go and stretch before I demote you to the bottom of the pyramid."

Stomping her foot angrily, the brunette stormed over to the circle of cheerios and shot a glare at Brittany and Santana as the Latina laughed loudly at the dancer's imitation of Finn Hudson's 'dancing'.

"Brittany! Santana!" the pair looked up at Amber in response, "Stop being so fucking immature and run some laps!" she spat.

Santana glared at the Head Cheerio and started towards her, ready to challenge the order only to be stopped by Brittany's hand settling on her arm and her soft voice telling the Latina not to bother.

Amber watched as Santana immediately relaxed and forgot her anger towards her captain, laughing with Brittany once more as they started on their first lap of the court happily.

The Head Cheerio growled in frustration at the pair's stupid Best Friends act and moved to plant herself down with the rest of the squad, sending a glare at Quinn every few minutes as the blonde chatted with her teammates happily.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit B, kill me. I fucking hate Amber. What the fuck was her <em>problem<em>?" Santana exclaimed as she rubbed her sore muscles.

Once Sue had finished her training session with the Cheerios, Amber had taken charge and spent the last hour torturing the girls.

"I don't think she liked Quinn taking her spot." Brittany stated as she collapsed on her bed, now in a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair up in a messy bun. Santana didn't understand how the blonde managed to make _everything_ she wore look sexy.

Lying down next to the taller girl, Santana looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"What do you think about the whole slushie thing?" the Latina asked, her eyes moving to Brittany's as the girl turned over on her stomach and peered down her.

"I don't like it, my friends from Glee Club get slushied a lot and then they have to change their clothes and spend the day all sticky."

"Amber did it to some nerdy sophomore today… I tried to stop her but she did it anyway."

Brittany sighed, "It's not your fault, San. It's just what happens. Most of the Cheerios and the footballers do it to bully everyone else."

"Have you ever slushied anyone, Brit?"

The blonde looked down guiltily and nodded her head, "When I joined Glee Club Amber got really upset and was saying mean things and told me that if I wanted to stay on the Cheerios and also stop the Glee kids from getting more slushies than they already did that I needed to prove that I was a 'real Cheerio'. So I did it. I tried to say sorry to the boy but he ran away 'cos he thought I was going to do it again."

Santana growled, pissed off that Amber made the blonde do such a thing. Brittany never liked hurting _anyone_, how could she be so freaking manipulative?

"I swear, B. Quinn is going to get Head Cheerio soon and then we're going to put Amber through hell. Just wait."

Brittany smiled, liking how cute the Latina was when she got all protective, "What are we doing tonight? I know Emily's having her party but I think I would like to just hang out instead."

The Latina sighed and looked at Brittany apologetically, "I can't hang out tonight, B. Puck and I are doing something."

Her smile dropping, Brittany nodded half-heartedly in understanding, "Oh. Um… that's okay, I'll just go to Emily's then I guess."

Santana smiled at her and they settled into a silence until Brittany continued.

"I didn't think you and Puck were… doing stuff."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Puck and her had been hanging out since her first day at McKinley. Brittany knew that. Puck had become attached to Santana the moment she denied him the opportunity to bed her. Unless Brittany thought…

The Latina scrambled for an explanation, "Oh, shit. No, Britt it's not like that. Puck and I are _just_ friends, and you and I are- well, not together but still, I'd tell you if there was someone else. I just already promised I would hang out with him tonight."

Brittany nodded in understanding, "I get it, San. It's okay, I should probably spend some time with Emily and everyone else anyway. What are you guys going to do?"

Santana froze slightly as she tried to find something to tell the blonde. It was her first fight tonight; Puck had told her happily on Monday that he'd signed her up for Fight Night and she'd been training almost every night since then to make sure she was ready for it.

"I think we're seeing a movie." She said, feeling guilty for lying to the blonde.

"That's weird." Brittany said, scrunching her nose up in confusion, "Since when does _Puck_ give up parties for hanging out with friends?"

"Uh, I dunno... I'm pretty sure we're gonna head to some other guy's party after it. One of his friends from juvie."

Brittany shrugged, "Okay, I guess we can do something tomorrow then."

Smiling at the blonde, Santana nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Everybody lets hear it for the new fighter in the house, Santana Lopez!"<p>

Puck held Santana's right arm up, grinning as the crowd cheered for her and the Latina smiled, still panting from the fight, her whole body aching.

"That was the last fight for the night, folks, we'll see you all back here next week but before you leave for the after-party, Puckerman has an announcement!"

Grabbing the microphone from the DJ, Puck addressed the crowd, "Alright guys I'm gonna make this quick, Jackson and I were talking about the tournament this year and have finally come to a decision on the date. So, get training cos the first round starts in a month!"

A loud cheer rose among the crowd before they began to exit the warehouse, ready to head to the after-party.

Puck slung his arm over Santana as they made their way out, heading to his car.

"You just made me a lot of money, Lopez! I _knew_ training you would be a good idea!" he exclaimed proudly.

Jumping into the passenger seat Santana grinned, the fight had been tough, she had walked away pretty beaten up but the other guy was _definitely_ worse off. Now she just wanted to go find Brittany and spend the rest of the night with the blonde.

Revealing her powers to everyone during a fight had been a concern when she first thought about it. All it took was someone to get her angry enough and she could end up losing her shit, exposing her powers to everyone. Luckily she had managed to make sure she kept calm enough, ensuring that she never used enough of her strength to raise eyebrows and make others catch on that it wasn't exactly normal for a teenage girl to be as strong as Santana was.

As a result of limiting the strength she used, the fights weren't as easy as they could have been for the Latina. In a way it was better; it made it harder for her to win.

"Do you reckon we can head to Em's party now?" Santana asked.

Puck turned to her, "Are you kidding me? Hell no! Fight Club after-parties are the best!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, "You've made me go to every one for the past month, it's my turn to choose where we go."

"You just want to see Brittany."

"And you just want to hook-up with girls. Something that you can do at Emily's party as well."

"Fine." Puck sighed, turning on the car, "You totally owe me a threesome with you and Brittany in the future."

"Ew. Keep dreaming Puckerman."

"Will do." The boy with the Mohawk winked at her, yelping as the Latina punched him.

"Just drive, moron."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later found a cleaned up Puck and Santana walking into Emily's house. Saying a quick goodbye to the boy, Santana made her way through the house, eventually locating a familiar blonde on the dance floor.<p>

Coming up behind Brittany, Santana wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to dance along with her.

Brittany turned around and grinned when she found the Latina smiling back at her, "San! You came!" she yelled over the music, hugging her friend.

Santana laughed, "Of course! The other party would have been lame anyway!"

The blonde frowned as she finally took in the appearance of the girl standing in front of her and grabbed Santana's hand in her own, leading her outside.

Sitting down on a bench outside, Santana laughed nervously, "What?"

"What happened?" Brittany asked, tilting her head slightly. "You're all beaten up again."

"Oh, it's nothing B. I'm fine."

Brittany's frown deepened, "San, this is the second time you've been hurt. What happened? Is someone doing it to you?"

Santana shook her head quickly, "Brittany, it's fine. Trust me."

"San it's obviously not fine. People don't get split lips and cuts and bruises when everything is fine." Brittany exclaimed, frustrated with Santana's insistence in brushing off her appearance. She'd given the Latina slack the first time she got hurt, but now it had happened again and she wasn't willing to just shrug off such a thing.

The Latina avoided the blue eyes boring into her, slightly scared of Brittany's sudden serious attitude.

"B, I can deal with myself. Can you please just leave it? I know how to take care of myself and you aren't my girlfriend so it isn't even your business."

Brittany's eyes widened, taken back by the low blow. "Wow. Sorry for caring. I may not be your _girlfriend_ but I am your friend and you can't just expect me to not ask questions when you show up to a party looking like you got robbed."

"Brittany-"

"And since when has the whole girlfriend thing been an issue? Last time I checked you were on the same page with me in this, we're doing what we feel like and not labeling anything-"

"Brittany! Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"What happened, Santana? Just tell me."

Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It's nothing."

"Santana."

"…Fine. Puck introduced me to this… fight club, sort of thing. It's helping me deal with my anger." Santana shrugged, looking over to see Brittany's reaction to the information.

The blonde remained silent.

"… Britt?"

"You're stupid."

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Honestly, I _don't_ understand because fighting is never a good thing and you're getting yourself hurt on purpose."

Santana sighed, "I know, but it really is helping me."

The blonde fell back into a silence, thinking for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "So, you aren't going to stop?"

"… No."

"Then I want to be there."

"What?"

Brittany nodded, "I want to be there. At your next fight. If you're going to keep on doing it I want to be there incase something goes wrong."

Santana frowned at the thought, she didn't want Brittany around that type of scene, it would just upset the blonde.

"No, Britt… you really don't want to be there. It's not a nice place."

"If you are going then I am too." The blonde stated firmly.

Santana looked at Brittany, still uneasy about the idea but not being able to deny the girl.

"…Fine." She sighed.

Smiling in victory Brittany hugged the Latina tightly, "I still think you're stupid, you know."

Santana laughed, hugging her back, "I know, B."

* * *

><p>"Rach! Rachel! Rach!" Quinn yelled across the playground to her girlfriend.<p>

The brunette giggled, jumping off of the swings and looking ahead to find Quinn balancing on top of the monkey bars, swaying slightly as the alcohol running through her body affected her.

"Quinn Fabray what do you think you're doing up there?"

"I'm gonna show you my cheerleading skills!" The blonde grinned at her stupidly.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna jump off of this bar and do a flip!" Quinn giggled and slipped slightly, almost falling off of it before gaining control once again and laughing more.

"Not while intoxicated! Get back down here!" Rachel called.

After spending all afternoon convincing Quinn to go to Emily's party without her the blonde had finally agreed. It wasn't that Rachel didn't want to spend her night with Quinn, she actually would have preferred that. But the cheerleader had spent so much time with her and she needed to go out and socialize and make sure she fitted in with the Cheerios, especially if she wanted to be Head Cheerio soon. Naturally, Rachel wasn't going to the party, it would just result in her being tormented by someone or having a drunk Finn trying to win her back again.

Quinn had lasted two hours of downing whatever alcohol was in sight while she rolled her eyes at Amber's ridiculous attempts to get the blonde to fall into the role of mindless-zombie-follower before she decided to leave.

The blonde had walked to Rachel's, standing outside looking up at the divas window and yelling out what she could remember of Romeo's classic window speech to Juliet before her girlfriend made an appearance and scolded her for being such a public nuisance. Quinn simply shrugged and continued her monologue until Rachel finally came down to see her.

The pair had made their way to the park, Rachel laughing at Quinn's adorable drunken state.

"No! I'm gonna do a flip and then you're gonna be impressed! I'm the soon-to-be Head Cheerio!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Your logic is baffling, Quinn Fabray. And you don't have any other cheerios to catch you so come down before you hurt yourself."

Quinn scoffed, "I don't need anyone to _catch_ _me_!"

"Sure you don't, Quinn."

"I'll show you!" the blonde gathered herself and prepared to jump.

"Wait no-" Before Rachel could finish Quinn had thrown herself off of the bars, flipping in the air before landing softly on the ground, managing to look rather elegant until she lost her balance and stumbled to the side, giggling.

"Did I impress you?" the blonde asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No, you're drunken risk of a broken ankle did not impress me."

Quinn walked slowly up to her girlfriend, the brunette watching her cautiously, "I _totally_ impressed you."

"Okay, I will admit that your athletic abilities are rather impressive and I may find your superior attitude when participating in sport a rather attractive feature in you, however I do not in any way support your attempts to do such things while intoxicated."

The blonde stopped for a few seconds as she attempted to process Rachel's little speech before grinning and wrapping her arms around the diva.

"So you weren't impressed… you were turned-on?"

"Once again, your logic is baffling."

"Sure, sure."

Rachel sighed and walked back over to the swings, Quinn joining her seconds later, winding her swing up until she proceeded to spin rapidly, grinning as Rachel continued to laugh at her.

"You know what we should do, Rach?"

"What should we do, Quinn?"

"Run away." The blonde stated happily, "We should just leave! And we could go adventuring together and I wouldn't have to waste my time at stupid parties with stupid cheerleaders because it would just be me and you!"

Rachel laughed softly, "And how would we run away? How would we support ourselves?"

"I'd take care of you."

Looking over at the blonde, Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Quinn's playful attitude seemed to disappear and the girl stared at the ground, a somewhat depressing air surrounding her.

"Why do you want to run away?"

"I wanna run away with _you_. I don't want us to break."

"Quinn, what are you talking about?"

The blonde shrugged, refusing to look Rachel in the eyes. The thoughts had started plaguing her mind the moment Quinn felt herself becoming attached to the diva.

The year was going to end eventually and then she would be going back to base and have to leave Rachel behind, and she didn't think she would be able to handle it. Her home was slowly becoming not so much with her team back at base, but with Rachel.

"Don't worry." She muttered, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend worriedly before standing up placing her hands on the chains holding Quinn's swing, leaning over the blonde.

Hazel eyes looking up into brown, Rachel slowly leant down, the blonde's breath catching as the diva's lips descended, eventually capturing hers in a soft kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes, pouring everything she had into the kiss; her feelings for the brunette, her fear of what was to come… everything she had.

It was kind of funny in a way, Quinn had spent her whole life without Rachel, and now she couldn't imagine a life without her. She didn't ever _want_ to.

Across the park, in the shadows, someone stood watching the pair.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Amber said to herself, smirking as she walked away, the plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You may have noted that I like writing a protective!Quinn, it's always fun having the blonde prepared to stick up for Rachel no matter what. Amber's plans are going to be put into action next chapter and you are all gonna hate me because there's gonna be a rather big rift caused between two of the characters, but I'm hoping the angst is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write.

Please keep reviewing and tell me what you like/what you think should happen and just your general thoughts on it. It always nice to actually hear what people are thinking about it so **review review review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tumblr: **my-hearts-lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Glee creators.

**Authors Note:** So, here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy and thankfully I am on holidays now so I have more time to write! Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! So, Amber's plans are coming in to play this chapter... please don't hate me!

* * *

><p>Quinn lay on the ground, listening to the sound of the waterfall as she waited for her mentor to gather his things. Marcus had started making the girls commit to individual training sessions with him recently, focusing on improving their skills and making Santana and Quinn strong enough so that they were ready for his latest experiment.<p>

Back at base, their mentor had always been working on something, looking to find ways to enhance the team's powers. Unfortunately, the human body could only take so much power without it being harmed so his work on new abilities had proved to be hopeless the majority of the time.

However, what he had been working on most recently looked at simply enhancing the girls' abilities, accessing whatever more they were capable of with their powers.

"Okay I'm going to inject this formula into your blood stream and we're gonna see what happens." Marcus stated as he walked over to Quinn, syringe in hand.

"What it's it meant to do though?" Quinn mumbled as Marcus injected her with the formula.

"Well, when you're hurt, your body immediately reacts and heals you, you use this ability to then counteract your other ability to take on the injuries of others. So, if my research is correct, with this new formula, you _should_ be able to somewhat recreate the injuries you have healed and make them form on another person." Marcus walked over to his bag, retrieving a knife and rolling his sleeve up casually before continuing.

"Basically you will be able to do the reverse of what you do when you heal a person, instead of taking away the wounds, you will be capable of making them form on others, recalling on whatever injuries you have healed in the past."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "So, I will just be able to give people whatever injuries I can think of?"

"No. If this is successful, you will be able to give others whatever injuries you have healed in the past. For example, if you healed a gunshot wound, you should be able to make the wound appear on another person by recalling on it. Ready to give it a go?"

Quinn nodded and Marcus brought the knife to his arm cutting into his skin deeply, blood running down his arm as he cringed slightly at the pain.

"Okay, heal me."

Resting her hand on his arm, the blonde concentrated, the cut on Marcus' arm slowly healing. Quinn winced as she felt her arm slowly cut open, finally releasing Marcus' arm as his wound healed completely followed by her own.

"Alright, good. Now, concentrate on visualizing the cut and the feeling you had when it formed on your arm. See if you can make it appear on mine again like it did on yours when you healed me."

Quinn turned her attention back to Marcus' arm, cringing as she attempted to make the wound appear again.

"Come on, Quinn."

"I'm trying."

The blonde grunted as nothing happened; sweat forming on her forehead from the stress her body was going through attempting to process her power.

After concentrating on the act for another five minutes Quinn sighed in frustration, "It's not going to work."

"Yes it will. You're just not going about the process properly. Your body is obviously responding in _some_ way to the command, you just don't have strong enough willpower to do it." Marcus argued.

"Well what do I do then?"

Her mentor thought for a second before continuing, "Remember when you first got your powers and had to learn how to heal people?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that took a while as well and we found that by recalling on calming or happy memories, it was much easier for you to heal a wound. You had to feel strong emotions that acted as somewhat forces that pushed your powers to act accordingly. Healing comes easily to you now because you know exactly what attitudes and emotions you need to access when doing it. This will be the same, we just need to find out what makes it tick."

"So basically I should just feel the complete opposite of how I need to feel when I'm healing a person."

"Maybe. We'll give it a try. Think of something that gets you riled up, a case in which you would want to injure someone."

Quinn took a deep breath and attempted to gather her thoughts before trying once more only to have nothing happen once again. Panting, the blonde through her hands up in the air,

"Are you fucking kidding me? This shouldn't be so hard!"

"Yes it should. You can't be the best at everything, Quinn. It's going to take some time. What were you thinking of?"

"You guys making me move here."

"That's not even something you care about anymore, Quinn!" Marcus exclaimed.

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

"What about that girl you're seeing?"

"Rachel? Thinking of Rachel isn't going to make me angry, Marcus. I don't know what the hell kind of relationships you've been in if you think that."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "What I am getting at is that you really like her, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a fiery girl, how would you feel if someone took her away from you?"

Quinn's mind immediately went to Finn. "I'd feel angry at the person who took her away, not Rachel. I could deal if she was happier with them."

"How romantic." Marcus teased.

"Shut up."

Laughing at her, Marcus continued, "Alright just think of that person and try and access the anger someone taking Rachel would cause."

Quinn nodded and returned to her place, hand hovering over his arm as she focused. The blonde thought of the choir room, Finn's complete ignorance when it came to Rachel and how he had so easily barreled through the brunette without thinking.

The blonde gritted her teeth, her body tiring quickly as she attempted to force her powers to do what she wanted. Growling to herself when the skin she was focusing on remained completely unharmed, Quinn gripped to whatever anger she could call on, feeling her powers taking action inside of her.

Marcus grinned as a small cut began forming on his arm, "You're doing it, Quinn. Come on, just a bit more."

Noticing the cheerleader's struggle to find enough anger to bring his arm to the cut up state it had been before, her mentor decided it was time for a different method.

"Imagine that boy kissing Rachel."

Quinn's eyes immediately darted from Marcus' arm to his eyes, glaring at him. "_Excuse_ me?"

Marcus scolded her, "Concentrate, Quinn. Keep trying."

The blonde reluctantly looked back down, concentrating once again, scowling when Marcus began speaking once more.

"What would you do? Imagine if she chose him over you, and he took advantage of that. How would you feel if she left you to be with someone who cheated on her and treated her horribly? You'd pass them in the hallways and she wouldn't say a word to you and he would simply rub it in your face. Every. Single. Day."

Quinn's anger rose as she imagined it all, feeling her powers almost exploding, egged on by the rage boiling inside of her.

Marcus winced as the cut grew, finally becoming as deep as the one he had previously made on his arm with his knife. The mentor grinned, "You did it!"

The blonde remained focused on the arm, gripping it in one hand painfully as the other shook violently, Marcus' cut getting dangerously deeper by the second.

"Quinn. You can let go now." Her mentor stated, attempting to remain calm before yelping out in pain as the wound got worse.

The blonde remained scowling at the wound, fire burning in her eyes as she urged it to go deeper, her anger quickly taking control.

"Quinn! Stop!" Marcus barked, making Quinn finally snap out of her trance-like state, releasing his arm.

Marcus jumped back, gripping his arm in pain as blood trickled down it.

The cheerleader remained at a distance, frozen as she looked at how far she'd let herself go.

Her mentor looked up at her, "What are you doing? Heal me before I faint from fucking blood loss!" he yelled.

"Marcus- I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, just hurry up and heal me already!"

Quinn nodded her head, rushing forward and focusing on the wound, cringing as the wound slowly healed and formed on her own arm.

Once Quinn was done, Marcus stepped back, "What do you think you were doing?" he exclaimed.

The blonde remained at a distance, still shocked that she'd gone so far, "I don't know I just- I got angry and I couldn't stop it… I'm so sorry Marcus I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"It's alright." Marcus sighed, "At least we now know what _not_ to do. I should have figured this could happen, when you heal a person there is a point at which your powers are forced to stop working because you can't go past completely healing a wound. But when you're actually the one making the wound there's no limit, you could go as far as you want. Losing control like you just did is dangerous."

"How can I learn to control it though? I started out knowing what I was doing but then I just got caught up in it… all I could think about was hurting you."

"That's the problem. Maybe using anger as a tool to make your powers work this way isn't the best idea, it might end up being more dangerous to you and others than beneficial. We'll try and train you to access it another way."

Quinn frowned at the idea, "But I just did it. Why can't I just learn how to control my anger better?"

"Because I'm not going to put you or anyone else at risk. Clearly this ability is dangerous and it would be reckless to allow your emotions to control it." Marcus walked over to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and throwing Quinn her jacket, "I think we've done enough training for today, let's head back."

"This is going to take forever." Quinn growled, following her mentor back through the bushes.

* * *

><p>Santana sat next to Brittany, bored out of her brain as their science teacher, Miss. Summers, paced at the front of the room, explaining the use of alkali metals to the class before they went off to do the experiment set for them.<p>

The pair passed notes to one another, Brittany laughing at something the Latina wrote.

"Miss Pierce, care to explain to me what different alkali metals do when added to water?" the teacher asked, glaring at the two girls.

Jake Patterson, a loud hockey player sitting behind them laughed, "Miss, even if Brittany _did_ listen to you she wouldn't understand it." He called out, making the Latina turn around to glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Patterson." Santana snarled.

"Santana! Watch your language! Jake, please don't disrespect your peers." Miss Summers scolded, silencing the pair, "Now, Brittany, can you please answer my question?"

Brittany hesitated before sighing and looking down at her desk, "I don't know."

Jake scoffed loudly, "No surprise there." he muttered.

Slamming her hands down on the desk, Santana pushed her chair out and stood, turning around to tower of the boy in the desk behind her.

"You think you're so fucking smart?" she seethed, "If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to fucking make you."

"Santana! Get back in your seat _now!_" Miss. Summers yelled.

Santana turned around to look at the teacher, "So what, it's perfectly fine for this loser to act like a dick but not for someone to actually do something about it?"

Miss Summers gave the Latina a hard look, "Sit down, Miss Lopez. Unless you want me to put you in detention."

Santana glared at the woman before sitting down reluctantly, smiling at the blonde next to her and squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Don't listen to him, he's just pissed girls like us won't go out with idiot hockey players like him."

After finishing speaking to the class, each table began the experiment set out for them.

The pairs were meant to look at the reaction alkali metals had to water by dropping rice grain sized lumps of the different metals into separate beakers.

"Miss! How much of this stuff are we meant to put in the water? I don't think we put enough in." Jake called across the room only to have the teacher ignore him as she helped another pair.

Santana smirked as an idea popped into her head, turning around to look at the two boys and glaring at them.

"God, you're such an idiot. You're meant to put all of them in together and record what happens." She stated.

Jake frowned, looking at her, "All of it?"

Santana rolled her eyes as though the question was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard, "_Yes_. All of it."

The boys shrugged and Santana turned back around, helping Brittany with the experiment, putting a small lump of each of the substances in a beaker each.

Minutes later a loud noise was heard behind them and the class turned to look at the boys, burning fragments lying across their desk as they stared shocked at the exploded experiment in front of them.

"Boys! What do you think you were doing? I said to only put a small amount in!" The teacher screamed.

Jake sputtered, pointing to the laughing Latina, "She told us to put it all in!" he yelled.

Miss Summers glared at the pair as she came around quickly to clean up the mess, "Lunchtime detention!" she yelled.

The boys groaned in frustration and Santana smirked at the pair, "I told you to shut up."

Miss Summers turned back around to the Latina, "You too, Miss Lopez. Don't think I don't know whose fault this is."

Santana shrugged, it was worth it. The idiots definitely wouldn't insult Brittany again.

* * *

><p>Amber stormed out of Sue's office, spotting Quinn with the dwarf up the hallway and making her way over.<p>

"Fabray!" The brunette yelled, shoving the other girl against the lockers when she turned around to acknowledge her captain.

Quinn pushed herself back off of the lockers, glaring at Amber, "What the fuck was that?"

The other girl laughed manically, "Oh you _know_ what that was for. You've been after my position as captain since you fucking got here and now you've finally managed to weasel your way into it! You think anyone is going to do what you say? No one is going to fucking listen to you! Being Sue's new star only goes so far in this place!"

Quinn paused, "Wait, what? I'm Head Cheerio now?"

Amber snarled at her, "Not for fucking long. This is _my_ school, Fabray, you don't think I'm seriously gonna let you just waltz in and take it all from me, do you?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't even care about being the fucking 'Head Cheerio'! Clearly Sue just thinks I'm better for it than your selfish ass!"

"You don't _care_? _Sure_ you don't, it only means fucking running this whole place!" Amber looked to the diva standing next to Quinn, the blonde moving in front of her slightly of out instinct.

Angry green eyes met amber ones, "If you think I'm going to just bow down to you than you're fucking crazy."

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken but as the new Head Cheerio, you kind of have to do whatever the hell I tell you to do. I don't think Sue would hesitate to kick you off the squad seeing as she clearly prefers me to you." Quinn bluffed.

Amber calmed herself and smirked at the brunette, "Sue wouldn't kick me off no matter how much she likes you. I'm too important."

"You're replaceable."

Amber glared at the blonde, "Oh yeah, and who would replace me? Rupaul over there?" the brunette sniggered at Rachel.

Quinn scowled at the other girl, shoving her against the lockers and holding her there.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." The blonde snarled.

Amber smirked at her, "Hit a soft spot, did I?"

Coming to stand next to Quinn, Rachel placed her hand softly on the blonde's arm much like she had done in the choir room with Finn.

"Quinn, don't." she muttered, "Just leave it."

Amber laughed as the new Head Cheerio obeyed Rachel and released her, "That's a good dog you have, Manhands. Does she roll over too?" Amber teased.

Quinn glared at her, shaking her head in disbelief, "You are such a fucking piece of work."

The brunette composed herself, walking up to the other girl confidently.

"You're going to give me back Head Cheerio." Amber stated.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, smirking, "Oh really? And why am I going to do that?"

"Because I have something you _really_ don't want getting out."

The blonde paused, Amber couldn't know. She had been so careful not to use her powers outside of training and her house. How the hell could the girl possibly find out?

Amber grinned, knowing she'd finally stumped the other girl and pulling out her phone, waving it in the air.

"I've even got photo evidence. All it takes is one little press of a button and then the whole school knows about your little secret. Wanna see?"

Quinn felt her stomach drop as the girl clicked on the picture, expecting to find her using her powers in it only to sigh in relief as she saw it. The photo was just of her and Rachel kissing in the other week.

Amber's smirk faltered slightly as Quinn barely reacted to the photo before composing herself once more.

"If you don't give me back Head Cheerio, everyone in this school is going to know about your little romance with Manhands."

The blonde smirked at her, confusing the other cheerleader even more.

"Fine." Quinn said, shrugging.

Amber felt her blood boil, "_Excuse_ me?"

Quinn approached the brunette, backing her up against the lockers, "I said _fine_. Send the fucking text. I don't care."

"What, you think you're gonna be able to handle the school knowing? Your precious little _Rachel_ will be tortured, what do you think the footballers or the rest of the Cheerios will do when they find out? Not only will you be dating a girl but you'll also be going out with a social pariah."

Quinn laughed, "Don't you get it? I don't give a fuck. Even if the school _didn't_ find out you would still parade around trying to torture me. So, send the text."

Amber glared at the blonde as Quinn stepped back, huffing in frustration, "Fine. You'll regret not taking me up on my offer soon enough." She snarled before storming back down the hallway.

Quinn walked back to Rachel, only just realizing the impact her actions would have on the brunette.

"Are you angry at me now?" she asked, unsure of how the diva would feel about the situation.

Rachel smiled at her, shaking her head, "Why would I be angry at you? You know I want to be public and you just showed me that protecting your image doesn't come over us. I'm completely the opposite of angry."

The blonde frowned slightly, "But you heard what Amber said, you're going to get tortured by them."

Rachel shrugged, "What, more than I already do?"

"I'll protect you, you know. If they try to do anything to you they'll regret it."

The brunette laughed, "I don't have to be scared anyway then, do I? _You_ probably should be with Amber on your back now… I think this is the first time she's had something taken away from her. I bet she can't wait to send that text."

Quinn grinned, a thought coming to her mind, "Wanna annoy her even more?"

Rachel looked at the approaching girl curiously, "What is going on in your mind Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde placed a hand underneath Rachel's chin, tilting the girl's head up as she leant down.

"Might as well come out on our own terms."

With that, Quinn captured Rachel's lips between hers softly, grinning into the kiss as the previously loud hallway went silent apart from a few shocked gasps.

Ending the kiss slowly, Quinn grinned mischievously as the brunette's eyelids fluttered open, the diva blushing as she realized the stares she was receiving from the students populating the hallway.

"Can I walk you to class?" the blonde asked, holding her hand out for Rachel to take.

Rachel grinned at her, accepting the hand and lacing her fingers with Quinn's, the pair walking confidently down the hallway as the loud chatter of gossiping students began to break out, the topic of the new Head Cheerio and the Glee Club diva on the tip of everyone's tongues.

* * *

><p>Santana rifled through her locker as she gathered the books for her next class, shutting it to find a grinning Brittany staring back at her.<p>

The Latina smiled at Brittany's sudden appearance, "What's up, Britt?"

"Did you hear the news?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Uh, no? I've been stuck in lunchtime detention, remember?" Santana smiled to herself at the memory of Jake's exploding experiment.

"Oh, yeah! Well, Quinn got Head Cheerio and then Amber got angry and sent a picture of Rachel and Quinn kissing to everyone but it wasn't even news because Quinn kissed Rachel in the hallway before the text was sent! So now Rachel and Quinn are going out and everyone knows!" Brittany took a deep breath and grinned proudly at the brunette.

Santana shook her head, overwhelmed by the amount of information, "Wait, _what?_ Quinn and Rachel came out?"

"Yep! Isn't it great, S?" the blonde exclaimed.

Santana nodded, "Except for the fact that now the dwarf's gonna get even _more_ shit."

Brittany shrugged, "Quinn's Head Cheerio now so what she says goes. All she has to do is threaten to set the Cheerios on anyone who touches Rachel and no one will even look at her."

The Latina grinned, only now registering Quinn's new position in the Cheerios. Amber must be pissed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later<em>**

Santana walked through the Cheerio's locker room, a towel wrapped around her body as she headed to her bag on the bench retrieving her clothes to get changed quickly. Sue had made her stay late after Cheerio's practice to run extra laps for being lazy that afternoon so the rest of the squad were long gone.

The past two weeks had been interesting to say the least. Santana had hardly seen Quinn at all thanks to the blonde constantly remaining at Rachel's side to make sure no one tried to hassle the diva.

On the second day of having their relationship public, Karofsky had slushied the brunette and found himself quickly pushed against the lockers by Quinn, threatening to make his life hell if he or anyone else ever touched the diva again.

Quinn's approach to the situation had worked, so far everyone had left the pair alone, too scared of the new Head Cheerio to try anything and eventually just not caring about the new development anymore. Rachel and Quinn had been by each other's sides since Quinn's first day at McKinley anyway; the only difference now was the knowledge that the two girls were actually a couple.

Santana sighed, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly jealous of Quinn's relationship. Not that she wanted to be with the dwarf, ew. They had just managed to move into a relationship so easily while Santana remained in the weird friends-with-benefits state with Brittany.

The Latina wanted to ask Brittany on a proper date, and she really didn't know why she hadn't. A part of her had just gotten comfortable with how her and Brittany were but then she looked at Quinn ad Rachel and couldn't help but think she kind of wanted that too.

But what if Brittany didn't want it? The brunette ran her hand through her hair, frustrated with the situation and finally pulled her top on.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Santana made her way to the door of the locker room only to find a smirking Amber perched on a bench opposite it.

Santana glared at the girl, "What do you want?"

Amber laughed at the Latina's cold greeting, "Are you seriously asking me that? I thought it was obvious."

"Well, there's no way in hell that you're getting back Head Cheerio so what the fuck are you up to now?"

The other cheerleader glared at Santana before pulling out her phone and searching through it for something, finding it and smiling to herself before looking back up at the Latina.

"So, you and Brittany, hey?"

Santana glared at her, not saying a word.

Amber pouted, "Aw, don't be like that, _San_. I'm just trying to take an interest in your life."

"Nothing's going on between me and Brittany."

Amber laughed, "Don't even _try_ that one on me, Santana. I know what Brittany's like, and I know for a fact that she hasn't slept with anyone since _you_ came to town. Also, how disgustingly pathetic you get around the girl is evidence enough."

"You're talking shit. Brittany's my friend."

The other brunette rolled her eyes, "You're a bitch to everyone _but_ Brittany and jump on anyone who even _looks_ at her funny. God, Santana it's so fucking obvious that you two are sleeping together, stop trying to deny it."

Santana straightened herself back up, "Fine. Think what you want to think."

The Latina went to walk out of the locker room only to have Amber call her back.

"Santana you can't leave before I've even made my proposal." The girl teased, pouting.

"What the fuck is your point, Amber?"

Amber smiled, "Well, I don't have to tell you about Brittany's track record of sleeping with practically everyone, do I?"

"Hurry up and get to the fucking point." Santana snarled.

The brunette chuckled to herself, "You know, having everyone in the school know your business is one thing, but having the whole school _see_ your business is a whole other embarrassing ordeal, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked stiffly, her jaw clenching in anger.

Amber smiled, hitting a button on her phone and showing Santana the screen.

Two people appeared on the screen in a bedroom, Santana immediately recognizing the blonde girl as Brittany and her eyes widening in fear.

The pair walked to the bed, Brittany clearly drunk as the boy kissed her neck, slowly untying the front of the blonde's dress.

"_I wanna lie down, my head hurts."_ Brittany whined.

"_Yeah babe, you can lie down soon. First things first though."_ The male voice muttered, finally stripping Brittany of her dress and pushing her to the bed, starting to grope her roughly.

Santana slapped the phone out of her face, Amber dropping it to the ground as the Latina shoved her against the lockers.

"You fucking _bitch_. I'm going to fucking kill you, you know that? Who the fuck does that?" she snarled, gripping the girl's arms painfully.

Amber smirked at the other cheerleader and Santana growled in frustration before releasing her with a hard shove and retrieving the phone, smashing it against the wall.

Before the other brunette could speak again, Santana turned around to deliver a loud slap to the side of her face.

Amber held her face in pain before laughing once more, making Santana angrier.

"I'm not an idiot, Santana, there are more copies of the video. Smashing my phone isn't going to make it disappear."

Santana made to attack the former Head Cheerio once more before Amber cut in.

"You'd be smart not to lay another finger on me, Santana. I could send that video in seconds and it would be all your fault simply because you couldn't control your temper."

The Latina seethed, "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"Well, clearly Brittany's in a bit of trouble here. I mean, imagine how horrible it would be, knowing that everyone has a video of you doing the nasty. It's something you'd have to live the rest of your life with, don't you think, San? Poor Brittany… the school would find out and probably expel her or something, then her family would eventually find out. Oh and lets not even _go_ into how much this would ruin her future." Amber grinned evilly at Santana.

"What do I have to do to make it go away?" Santana asked, glaring at the girl. She would do anything. Brittany didn't deserve this, Santana had to protect her. It was Quinn and Santana's fault that the blonde was even in this position anyway, if they hadn't got in Amber's way Brittany wouldn't be at risk.

Amber smirked at her triumphantly, "That's a good girl. I'm glad we understand each other."

"Fuck you."

"Language, _please_ Santana." The brunette teased, "If you want this video gone, you're going to have to do one thing for me."

"What?"

Amber grinned, "Torture Rachel Berry of course." The girl took a step forward, "I want you to humiliate that girl. By the time you're through with her all that spirit and pathetic hope she has from being the Head Cheerleader's girlfriend will be crushed. If you don't do it, well then Brittany is going to be the one paying the price."

Santana's jaw clenched, her hands in fists as she attempted not to throw herself at the girl. Quinn would kill her. Rachel and the blonde were finally going okay and now Santana was going to come in and ruin it. Quinn would probably end up in the firing range as well.

But Santana had to do it. Brittany's whole life practically depended on it. No matter how much Berry would get hurt, Brittany would be hurt more if Amber sent that video out. Santana wasn't about to just let that happen to the dancer if she could do something about it.

"What do you want me to do?" the Latina gritted out, hating herself already.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley, arriving at her locker and opening it to put her books into her bag so she could leave.<p>

The past few weeks had been surprisingly great. After Quinn had yelled at Karofsky for throwing a slushie at Rachel the brunette hadn't been harassed at all. If anything the diva was being bullied _less_ than before.

The diva sighed happily, excited to spend the afternoon with her girlfriend who was waiting in the parking lot for her.

"Hey, Dwarf!" A cold voice called behind her.

Rachel turned around to find Santana glaring at her with Karofsky and five of his football friends standing behind the Latina dutifully, each of them gripping a slushie in their hands.

"Um, hey Santana…" Rachel said nervously, looking at all of the football players.

It was obvious to the brunette what they were about to do, Rachel wasn't an idiot. The thing wrong with the picture though was the fact that _Santana_ appeared to be leading them. Sure, Rachel knew the Latina found her annoying, but she was also Quinn's Best Friend and Rachel was Quinn's girlfriend. Why would she want to slushie her?

"Can I help you?" the diva asked.

Santana gripped the slushie in her hands, dreading what she was about to do and putting on a perfect smirk.

"We're here to deliver a message." The brunette took a deep breath before reciting the speech Amber had devised.

"No one likes you, Rachel. You've always been a loser and you always will be and you need to get off of that pedestal you place yourself on and realize that no matter what you do, no matter how many quarterbacks or Head Cheerios you date, you will always be at the bottom of the social pyramid. Quinn is the out of your league. Hell, even _Finn_ _Hudson_ is out of your league. You don't belong with people like Quinn and Finn. You will _never_ belong with people like them. All you are is the annoying freak from Glee Club who no one can stand."

Rachel looked at Santana, hurt evident in her eyes and the Latina flinched slightly at the sight. Hating herself for what she had just said to the diva. But she had to continue. This was for Brittany.

Walking up to the brunette, Santana stared at her directly in the eyes before bringing the cup up and tipping the slushie over Rachel's head, the diva gasping as the icy drink ran down her face.

Santana stepped back, looking anywhere but at Rachel as she nodded to Karofsky and the footballers began throwing their own slushies at the shaking girl.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rachel stood frozen in her spot waiting for the last slushie to finally hit her painfully.

Rachel gasped as she attempted to breath properly and hold off the tears threatening to make an appearance, holding her head high as the ice dripped down her body and attempting to keep whatever dignity she still had.

The Latina moved forward once more to deliver the final blow, reminding herself that no matter how much she had just hurt Rachel, Brittany would have been worse off she hadn't done it.

"You're a freak, Rachel. You think Quinn actually _feels_ something for you? Why would anyone ever actually fall for a loser like _you_? Get a fucking clue."

Rachel's bottom lip quivered, "You're wrong. Quinn cares for me."

"You _believe_ that? How fucking naïve can you _be_, Rachel?" Santana backed Rachel up against the locker, "Quinn is one of the most popular girls in the school now. You think this little relationship isn't a big joke? She doesn't have any feelings for you, Rachel."

The Latina stepped back, hating herself for what she was about to say.

With a chilling smirk on her face, she continued, "Who do you think set this whole thing up?"

Rachel felt her heart break immediately. Whatever resolve she previously had completely shattering as everything she thought she knew about the blonde was proved wrong. It had all been a cruel trick. And she had fallen for it. She had fallen for Quinn.

"That's right. She played you. How does it feel knowing that all those times she came home from those stupid little dates, Quinn was calling us up and laughing at you? You're a joke. You don't fit in here and you don't fit in with Quinn. You're never going to be accepted, Rachel. It's about time you realized that." Santana stated.

With that, the Latina walked away, Karofsky and the rest of the footballers following her as Rachel remained back at her locker.

The doors of the school shut with a loud 'click' echoing down the hallway and Rachel allowed the first sob to escape her mouth.

The sound of Rachel's cries carried through the empty hallway as she sank to the floor, her heart breaking.

* * *

><p>Quinn leant back on her car, Rachel was taking <em>forever<em> to grab her stuff. The blonde sighed, bringing out her phone and dialing the diva's phone number only to have her call declined.

The Head Cheerio furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, figuring Rachel must have stopped to talk to someone back in the school.

As she pushed herself off of her car and made to walk back into the school and find her girlfriend, a truck pulled into the parking lot.

Before she could turn her attention to the person now parked across from her own car, the school doors opened and Rachel walked out.

The smile on Quinn's face at seeing her girlfriend was immediately wiped as she saw the state of the girl.

Quinn's heart broke as Rachel approached, the brunette crying quietly as she slowly made her way down the steps, covered in slushie and her usual air confidence completely gone.

"Oh my god, Rachel, what happened?" Quinn exclaimed, running up to the brunette only to find herself shoved out of the way before she could pull Rachel into her arms.

Finn grabbed Rachel, holding her against him protectively as the brunette broke down in his arms.

"Get the fuck away from her, Fabray." The boy seethed, glaring at her.

"What the hell? Rachel, what happened? Why the fuck is _he_ here?" Quinn asked, completely confused over what was happening and feeling her anger grow as Finn held Rachel away from her, as if _Quinn_ was the one to hurt the girl.

Rachel's teary eyes finally met Quinn's, "Santana. She…" the brunette took a deep breath, "You got what you wanted, Quinn. You broke me. Is that enough, now? I can't believe I thought you could be different." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke and Quinn felt her heart shatter.

"What are you talking about, Rachel? Santana did this? I didn't know anything about this! Rachel, _please_, what happened?"

"Don't." the diva cried, "Just leave me alone."

Walking past the blonde, Rachel made her way across the parking lot with Finn holding her, the pair climbing into his truck and driving off.

Quinn felt tears slide down her face as she took in what had just happened. She had just lost Rachel. And she didn't even know why.

The blonde ran back to her car, getting in the front seat and breaking down. The sound of her cries filled the empty car until she finally collected herself.

Someone was to blame. Someone had done this to Rachel and she knew who. The blonde switched on her car, speeding out of the parking lot and heading back to her house, trying to ignore the urge to turn into Rachel's street and beg the brunette to understand. She had to see the person to blame first. She had to see Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the rocks near the waterfall, guilt overflowing inside of her as visions of the broken Rachel kept on appearing in her mind.<p>

She had to do it. It was for Brittany.

The Latina ran her hand through her hair in frustration, she couldn't even justify what she had done anymore. She had not only hurt Rachel, but Quinn too. She couldn't have helped Brittany without doing it, though! What was she meant to have done?

Santana attempted to reassure herself. Quinn would get through it eventually, she and Rachel would be okay whereas if that video of Brittany had gotten out the dancer _never_ would have recovered. She _had_ to have made the right choice.

"Santana!" an angry voice called.

The Latina stood up, seeing a furious, red-eyed Quinn down on the ground.

"What the _fuck_ have you done?" the blonde screamed.

Santana jumped down from the rocks, holding her hands up, "Quinn, I had to, you don't understand." She spluttered.

"You ruined everything! You fucking ruined everything!" Quinn approached quickly.

"I was protecting Brittany! Amber threatened Brittany!" Santana yelled back helplessly.

"So what? You ruin my fucking relationship just to save your _fuck buddy_?" Quinn seethed.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Do you have any fucking idea what you've done, Santana? I fucking love her. I love her!" the blonde screamed.

Santana looked at her Best Friend, only now realizing just how badly she had affected Quinn by protecting Brittany.

"Quinn, I- I had to. You have to understand, you and Rachel will get better! Amber made me do it! She had a video of Brittany, she was going to show it to everyone if I didn't do what she told me to do!"

"You're fucking weak. You didn't think to just fucking come to me? How could you do this to me? You _know_ how much Rachel means to me! You know!" Quinn screamed.

"Quinn I-"

Before Santana could speak again Quinn's fist collided with her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay! So, yes, angst angst angst. Turns out Amber managed to come up with a better plan in the end anyway: Destroy not only Quinn and Rachel's relationship, but Quinn and Santana's as well. Hopefully you all don't hate Santana too much now, she really had an unfair choice to make and in the end Brittany's situation seemed more harmful. <strong>

**I am off to listen to sad music and recover now, writing Santana and Quinn fighting has made me depressed. But, next chapter is the fight! The girls definitely don't hold back with their powers next chapter. Be prepared for some angry superhero fighting! So, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me what you're thinking/what you liked/what you hated! See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Long time no see! Firstly I am so ridiculously sorry, I know you've heard it all before with other stories, I was seriously lacking in inspiration to write anything for a long time and projects for uni got in the way but I am back with this story now and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and the cliff hanger I left you with!_

_Anyway before this chapter I thought I would give a quick rundown on exactly how the girls' powers work, particularly with Santana, just incase people were wondering._

_Santana is telekinetic and also has the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to envelop her whole body or parts of it with flames without harming herself. Her fire abilities are basically like The Human Torch's from Fantastic Four and her fire has a hydrogen content that provides her with the buoyancy to float and fly through forming a jet at her feet. Like The Human Torch, Santana's clothing contains unstable molecules that allow her to turn into her flame form without harming them. If you want to read more on it you can head to the Marvel directory and you'll find a profile for The Human Torch that explains this in further depth._

_As you already know Quinn controls ice, however to be more specific her abilities are similar to Iceman from Marvel and she is able to lower the external and internal temperature of her body and the atmosphere around her within a certain boundary. She also has two other abilities that group together in that she can heal as well as take on the injuries of other's and as a result heal them. Her ability to heal then resolves whatever injuries she takes on from others. And more recently she is forming the mental ability to injure others through the practice of extreme focus on her target, in using a reverse method of how she heals others._

_And then the pair are both physically stronger than normal human beings which allows them to run faster, tolerate higher levels of pain, etc., and they have heightened basic senses._

_So, anyway enjoy the chapter! And let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>Santana cringed as Quinn continued to bring furious punches to her, attempting to block the blows with her arms. Letting out a growl as the painful hits kept coming, the Latina raised her hands and concentrated on the taller girl, sending Quinn flying backwards.<p>

Quinn snarled as she hit the ground hard, getting up immediately and quickly approaching Santana once more.

"Using your fucking powers are you?" Quinn growled.

The Latina quickly brought her hands up once more, freezing Quinn in her place and causing the blonde to scream in frustration.

"Quinn, calm down." Santana panted.

"Calm down? _Really_? You fucking torture Rachel and then turn her against me and you're telling me to calm down?" Quinn snarled, "Let me go."

"No. You're not moving until you hear me out and _calm down_." Santana stated.

Quinn laughed bitterly, "You think you're so fucking powerful, don't you?" she snarled, "You've _always_ thought that you're stronger than me just because you can fucking move stuff with your mind."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't try and fight me, Quinn." She sighed, "I'm sorry for what I did to Rachel but I _had_ to. Amber was going to spread something about Brittany if I didn't and Rachel will get over it eventually, you just have to talk to her and you guys will be fine. I was protecting Brittany."

"Oh yeah, because your fuck buddy is more important than your Best Friend."

"Don't call her that." Santana bit out.

"Sorry, did I hit a sore spot there?" Quinn asked before scowling at her friend once more, "Boo-fucking-hoo. Losing Rachel for something _you_ did is worse. How about you let me go and let me fucking give you what you deserve?"

"No."

"Fine." Quinn growled, turning her attention to Santana's hands and concentrating.

Santana winced as her hands began to freeze up, the cold eventually getting too painful and forcing her to break the hold she had on Quinn.

Finally being able to move, Quinn sprinted forward to bring a harsh kick to Santana's stomach.

Santana gasped in pain, stumbling backwards and bringing her arms up to block the blonde's following blows. Her anger finally getting the better of her, the Latina stepped to the side quickly, delivering a punch to Quinn's jaw.

"You want me to fight you? Santana growled, grabbing Quinn by the front of her shirt, "_Fine_. I'll fucking fight you."

Tightening her grip, Santana shoved the blonde forward, sending Quinn flying painfully into the rocks of the waterfall behind her.

Stumbling out of the now cracked rocks, Quinn winced as the fresh cuts running up her arms and legs healed quickly and charged forward once more.

Before she could react, Santana found herself pressed up painfully against the cliff of the waterfall. The Latina yelped as Quinn pulled her back and slammed her back into the surface, falling to the ground as the blonde released her and brought a sharp kick to her stomach.

Santana groaned out in pain as she slowly stood back up, she had to get away from Quinn before she ended up too tired to even block the blonde's blows. The Latina took a deep breath, attempting to get enough energy to change into her fire form. With all the strength she could muster, Santana burst into flames, attempting to fly as far away from Quinn as possible only to find herself quickly falling out of the sky and landing on the hard rocks at the top of the waterfall as the fire surrounding her extinguished. A loud cry left her lips as she collided with the hard surface, now in only her

"Fuck." Santana gasped, her whole body in pain. She'd never been able to perfect remaining in her fire form when she was hurt, it was stupid of her to have tried.

"What? You're going to try and run away instead of fighting me, now?" Quinn called from the bottom of the waterfall before forming a block of ice underneath her, bringing her up to the cliff and jumping onto the hard surface, glaring at Santana.

"Grow the fuck up, Q." Santana gasped as she stood up, "_Yes_, I knew doing that to Rachel would hurt you but I was protecting Brittany and you know what? I don't fucking regret it. I would do it all over again if I had to. Get over it, Quinn. I had to make a choice and I made the one that had less of a fall out. You and Rachel will be back together in no time! This would have stayed with Brittany forever! Trying to hurt me isn't going to change what I did. "

Quinn let out a growl of frustration before charging at her friend, bringing them to the ground. The pair rolled around as they threw punches at one another, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Shoving Santana off of her, Quinn stood up quickly and ran back towards the Latina, not registering how close they were to the edge of the cliff. The blonde tackled Santana, meaning to bring her to the ground only to find them thrown over the edge of the waterfall.

The pair hit the ground painfully, silence spreading across the area as neither of them moved from where they had fell.

After a while, Santana's eyes blinked open slowly and she winced as she felt the impact of her fall all over her body. Her cloudy surroundings finally cleared up and the Latina spotted Quinn a couple of feet opposite her, knocked out.

"Shit." Santana muttered as she stood up slowly, seeing the large cut on Quinn's forehead healing.

Eventually Quinn came around, standing up and glaring back at the Latina opposite her. Feeling her powers growing with her anger, the blonde raised her arms quickly, channel of ice blasting from her hands and heading directly towards Santana.

Reacting quickly the Latina brought her hands up to send a blast of fire back at the channel of icy air.

The girls cringed in pain as they both attempted to gain the upper hand, their powers pushing against one another.

A metallic taste flooded Quinn's mouth as she bit into her lip, trying to force Santana's flames back.

"Q, seriously! What the fuck are you doing?" Santana yelled over the sound of her flames, sweating as she felt herself get weaker and weaker. There was no telling whether she could keep it up as long as Quinn. After their fall she was surprised she could even still stand up, unlike Quinn she couldn't just heal and be back to normal in seconds.

"Are you trying to get us fucking _killed_?" Santana screeched, just managing to edge the flames closer to Quinn.

Quinn growled, realizing what she was doing and dropping her hands abruptly, causing the Latina opposite her to fall forward at the sudden lack of force pushing against her and quickly drop her own hands before she sent flames blasting directly at the blonde.

The blonde panted heavily, walking away from her Best Friend in defeat only to find an invisible force push her back against the trunk of a tree.

"Quinn, can't you just understand that I had to do this?" Santana exclaimed as she held Quinn in place, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Quinn let out a frustrated growl before losing it completely, turning her attention to the Latina's raised hand that had her being held up against the tree.

Santana cried out as she felt her wrist break with a loud snap, turning her attention away from her powers and releasing Quinn from the force holding her against the trunk.

"You don't get to act like you're the good person here, San." Quinn stated, glaring down at her beaten up friend once more before walking away.

"Quinn you can't leave me here!" Santana called, "I can hardly fucking move, how am I meant to get back home?"

Quinn stared back coldly at the Latina, "Figure it out. I don't owe you anything. Maybe think twice next time before you stab your Best Friend in the back."

With that, Quinn headed back down the trail to their house, leaving Santana behind.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a nervous breath as she looked up at Rachel's bedroom, hoping to God that the brunette would at least let her in. Moving up the tree opposite Rachel's balcony as she had done many times before, Quinn jumped over the railing and landed softly on the brick.<p>

Noting the open doors the blonde went to walk into the room as she heard Rachel's voice getting closer and closer from the hallway, only to quickly move out of sight when she heard the distinct sound of Finn's voice.

Quinn bristled as she thought about the boy consoling Rachel, attempting to remain hidden up against the balcony wall as Rachel and Finn entered the diva's room.

"She doesn't deserve you, Rach." Came Finn's voice, immediately causing a scowl to make its way onto Quinn's face.

A soft sniffling was heard before Rachel spoke quietly, "I thought she cared for me, though. I just… Quinn was meant to be different."

"She's just like Amber. She tricked you, Rachel, just so she could laugh with all of her new cheerleader friends. I'd never do anything like that to you. I mean, everyone else might find you annoying but I like that about you. Except for when you give me those speeches though." Finn mumbled awkwardly, no doubt flashing that stupid smile at the diva. How Rachel ever thought Finn was good for her would always remain a mystery to Quinn. Even when he was trying to cheer the girl up he was insulting her.

"Wow. Thanks, Finn." Rachel spat back sarcastically, making Quinn have to force herself to not laugh at the remark.

"It's okay." Finn replied, completely oblivious to the lack of sincerity that had been in Rachel's thank you, "I love you, Rach. I'd give you so much more than Quinn could give you. Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Finn, you know my answer to that question and honestly do you _really_ think right now is an appropriate time to try and get back together with me? I called you because I want a _friend_."

"No, I don't know the answer! It doesn't make any sense." Finn exclaimed, "I mean, why _wouldn't _you want to be with me? I'm like the most popular guy in school and you're just the girl from Glee Club! I'd take care of you, Rachel. Just-"

Quinn heard Finn growl in frustration followed by a surprised squeak from Rachel. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the blonde moved so she could see into the bedroom, finding Finn holding Rachel into a kiss.

The cheerleader bristled as Rachel pushed Finn off of her and promptly slapped the boy.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Hudson?" Quinn growled, making herself known and storming into the room.

Finn looked over to Quinn, glaring at her and standing up from the bed.

"Looking after Rachel thanks to your little plan. What the hell are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be off laughing at Rachel with the rest of Cheerios?" the boy bit out.

"It looks like you were doing more than trying to fucking look after her. She doesn't like you, what the fuck will it take for you to get that through your thick skull?"

Finn moved forward, pinning Quinn to the wall and glaring at her.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." He snarled.

Quinn laughed, "Oh yeah because you could actually hurt me." She spat sarcastically.

"Why the fuck are you even here? Rachel hates you. She might not want to be with me _now_ but she would prefer to be with me instead of you after today." Finn growled.

Bringing her leg up, Quinn kneed Finn hard in between the legs, making the boy crumble to the floor in pain.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed angrily as the blonde crouched down to land a punch to the Finn's face.

"You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do that." Quinn snarled down at the boy, "And Rachel's still my girlfriend so how about you get the fuck out and let me speak to her?"

Rachel glared at Quinn as she helped the groaning Finn back up.

"Finn, it might be best if you leave." Rachel suggested lightly.

Finn looked down at the brunette in astonishment, "What? Why should _I_ leave?"

"Because as much as I _don't_ want to speak to her." Rachel cast an angry look Quinn's way, making the blonde look down in shame, "It is unavoidable, and you being here will only make the situation worse right now."

Finn let out an irritated growl, "Fine." The boy sent a final glare at the smug-looking Quinn before walking out of Rachel's room, the sound of the front door closing eventually echoing through the Berry house.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you have to listen to me." Quinn pleaded, "I had _nothing_ to do with what Santana did. Whatever she said was a lie, you _know_ me, Rach. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"How can I believe that?" Rachel asked quietly, "Santana is your Best Friend. Why would she do that to me and then lie and say it was under your orders? That doesn't make any sense, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head firmly, "It does, Rachel. Believe me, it does. San got in some stupid situation with Amber and she was told to do all of that to you if she wanted to get out of it. You have to believe me. If my relationship with you _was_ some trick, why would I be here trying to get you to understand and not with Santana right now?"

"… I don't know." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she sighed, "I don't know, Quinn. I don't know what to believe."

Quinn moved forward to cup Rachel's face between her hands a make the girl look at her.

"Rachel, you're the best thing that's happened to me in this town. If your problem is that you don't trust me because I'm a Cheerio then just say so and I'll quit. I just want to be with you." Quinn stated, looking down at the brunette and brushing her hair out of her face, "I love-"

"Don't." Rachel croaked out, "Don't do that, Quinn."

"What? Why not?" Quinn asked, her stomach turning uncomfortably as she took in Rachel's broken state.

"It's not fair. I don't want it to happen like this. Not when I can't trust that what you're saying is true."

"I swear I had _nothing_ to do with it. It's _me_, Rachel. How can you honestly believe that I would do that to you?"

"I don't know…" Moving out of Quinn's hold and running her hand through her brown locks, Rachel bit her bottom lip as she began to cry quietly, "Quinn, I want to believe you, I do. But in the end it comes back to how easy it was for me to believe that you _would_ do something like that to me."

"Rachel why don't you just trust me?" Quinn exclaimed, "What do I have to do to prove to you that this relationship actually means something to me?"

"I think us being together is a bad idea." Rachel stated, sniffling quietly and attempting to look anywhere but at Quinn as the blonde slowly began to break.

"No. No Rach- are you kidding me? Being with you has been the best decision I've made since I got to this town!" Quinn stuttered.

"I think I need to get over this trust problem before we can be together. I need to feel safe being in a relationship with you, Quinn. Otherwise we'll never work."

Quinn looked at Rachel helplessly, "So, what? You're breaking up with me for what Santana did?" she stammered.

Rachel wiped at her tears and looked up at the crying blonde, "I just need a break. I need to get over my insecurities with you. Can we just be… friends, as overused that line is, please? Just until I'm ready for more again?"

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip painfully, wanting to scream at Rachel and tell her that them 'being friends' wasn't what they needed. They needed to be together. Quinn needed her.

"Okay." Quinn croaked out, nodding slowly, "Okay. But I'm going to show you, Rach. I'm not going to stop trying until you can trust me. I'm not giving up, Rachel."

"I don't want you to." Rachel spoke softly, "I don't want you to give up. I just need to feel okay again with you. So… friends?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, friends."

"Okay." Rachel muttered.

"Can friends hug?" Quinn asked awkwardly.

Rachel chuckled, "Yes, friends can hug."

"Okay, good." Quinn smiled slightly before making her way over to the bed and wrapping Rachel in her arms.

As they pulled away, Rachel took in Quinn's appearance properly for the first time.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Rachel asked, referring to Quinn's messy state. The blonde didn't _show_ any signs of injury, but based on her ripped, bloodstained Cheerio's uniform and the scrapes of dirt all over her, she had been fighting.

"I had to deal with Santana before I came over here." Quinn stated.

Rachel gaped at the girl opposite her, "Is she okay?"

Quinn shrugged, "If she isn't it's her fault anyway. She's the reason all of this has happened." She stated bitterly.

"Quinn, what's gotten into you? You can't just solve every problem you have with violence!" the brunette exclaimed angrily.

"Santana hurt you and then lied and managed to get you to break up with me. She deserved everything she got." Quinn remarked, her anger at her Best Friend quickly returning.

"Maybe being just friends is a good thing for you, too." Rachel suggested, "Your tendency to get violent when our relationship is threatened is very scary."

Quinn laughed, "I can handle myself."

"I know. I'm more scared for the people that are on the receiving end. Finn is going to have a sore face tomorrow."

"He deserved it."

"That's questionable."

Quinn shrugged, sending Rachel a small smile and sighing, "I'll make you trust me again, Rachel. I don't care how long it takes. I'm quitting the Cheerios and telling Amber she can have her stupid Head Cheerio title back."

"No." Rachel shook her head, "I don't want you to quit. This is about me getting okay with that part of your life and trusting that it won't come between us. Plus, with you as Head Cheerio I avoid being slushied every day." The brunette joked, making Quinn grin.

"Okay."

Rachel sighed, resting her head against Quinn's chest as they stood in the middle of the room holding one another. The brunette crinkled her nose in disgust.

"You need a shower."

Quinn laughed softly, nodding but keeping a firm grip on the diva in her arms.

"I'll go soon. Give me a couple of minutes first." The blonde remarked, feeling that this might just be the last time she could hold Rachel in such a way for a while.

* * *

><p>Marcus sat up with a start as the front door slammed shut followed by the sound of heavy breathing and quiet whimpers. The man walked into the hallway to find Santana leaning against the wall, her body covered in blood and cuts and one hand cradled in the other.<p>

"Santana? What the _hell_ happened to you?" Marcus exclaimed, walking quickly forward to support the Latina as she struggled to remain standing.

"Nothing." Santana grumbled, before hissing in pain as Marcus pressed up against her quickly bruising side.

"Where's Quinn?"

Santana whimpered, hating herself for being so pathetic as Marcus brought her to sit down at the dining table.

"Probably," She panted, struggling for air, "With Rachel."

At that moment the pair heard the front door shut.

"Quinn!" Marcus called as he started to clean up Santana's wounds.

Seconds later Quinn appeared in the doorway, her eyes red from crying.

"Oh." The blonde muttered as she looked coldly at the injured Santana.

"A little help here?" Marcus asked, "I know you hate doing it but can you at least heal some of the more major injuries Santana's got?"

Quinn looked at the Latina who was staring at the floor in front of her, before looking back at Marcus and shaking her head.

"No." she stated clearly, "I'm not putting myself through pain for her selfish ass. She can heal properly for once. It might teach her to not be a fucking bitch for once."

Marcus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked between the guilty looking Santana and Quinn, who was still in her ripped up Cheerios uniform. Putting two and two together, the man scowled.

"You guys were fighting, weren't you?" he growled.

Neither girl said anything, making Marcus angrier as he stood up and retrieved bandages for Santana.

"Why were you fighting?" he questioned furiously.

The pair remained silent.

"Quinn!" Marcus barked, "Answer me!"

"She fucking backstabbed me! She's the reason Rachel broke up with me!"

Marcus paused, comprehending just what Quinn had said before slammed the bandages in his hand on the table, making Santana jump in surprise and let out a cry of pain as she bumped her broken wrist on the table.

"You two are part of an elite team who defend this _country_ and you are fucking fighting over _girls_?" the man screamed, making Quinn and Santana wince slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled, "Do you not see how _childish_ you are being? You are the ones protecting this god damn country and you are acting like pathetic teenagers!"

"We are teenagers." Quinn drawled.

"Don't you try and be a smartass right now, Quinn! You are not _normal_ teenagers! You have been trained since you were kids to serve and protect your country! You aren't normal teenagers despite how much you may want to think you are! You have been like sisters to each other and it takes as little as a _girlfriend_ to get you fighting? Not to mention you were _fighting_! Fighting isn't suddenly all okay to do just because you have fucking powers!"

Quinn looked down at the ground guiltily, "Sorry, I was just angry and got carried away. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, same here." Santana muttered.

Marcus looked between the two, glaring at them, "It better fucking not. You two need to stop acting so immature and start acting like the responsible, _respectful_, people you were brought up to be. I _knew_ allowing you to have a 'normal year' would be a mistake. Go clean yourself up, Quinn."

"I'm not healing Santana, though." Quinn stated, "I'm not doing _anything_ for her."

Marcus sighed, nodding his head, "Okay."

As Quinn walked out of the room, Marcus returned back to Santana's wounds, "So what am I meant to do?" Santana asked, referring to her injuries.

Marcus shrugged, "Learn from your mistakes and not get in the situation where Quinn is so angry she attacks you again. Think of it as a character building exercise. You wanna act like a normal, immature teenager? Then fine, you can deal with the outcomes like a normal, immature teenager."

* * *

><p>After spending the day after the fight at home attempting to recover, Santana returned to McKinley on Wednesday with her injuries on full display. With her wrist in a half-cast, a number of scrapes and bruises running up her body as well as a split lip and a bruised face, Santana had walked slowly into the school with her head held high and directing an intimidating glare towards any of the students who dared to look at her beaten up appearance.<p>

Thanks to her wrist the Latina had had to make a trip to Coach Sylvester's office to inform the angry woman that she would not be able to participate in the Cheerio's until her wrist healed. Simply having to walk around looking like she had had her ass handed to her was bad enough, being made to act as the fucking water-girl for the Cheerios until she could cheerlead again was just the icing on the cake.

Santana growled in irritation as she attempted to open her locker with one hand, her bruised shoulder throbbing in pain thanks to the bag slung over it.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, the Latina looked to the side to find Brittany leaning up against the lockers with a frown on her face as she stared at Santana.

"You went to Puck's fight club again, didn't you?" Brittany asked, irritation evident in her voice, "What happened to you letting me come with you?"

Santana sighed tiredly, "Don't worry I didn't go to the damn fight club."

"Then why do you look like you've been attacked?" Brittany persisted.

"I really don't wanna get into this, B." Santana muttered before letting out a screech of annoyance as she failed once again to open her locker.

"Here." Brittany snapped, rolling her eyes and nudging the Latina out of the way so that she could open her locker for her, "What's your combo?"

Santana crossed her arms in frustration, "I'm capable of opening my own locker, Brittany."

"Obviously you're not. Stop being stubborn and tell me your combination." Brittany looked at the Latina sternly, causing Santana to mutter out the numbers reluctantly.

"There." the blonde declared as she opened the locker for Santana.

"Thanks." Santana muttered, starting to organize her things for the day.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Santana glared at her locker, her eyes darting to Brittany's worried face and cursing herself for not being able to deny the blonde anything.

"Fine." She growled out, slamming her locker door shut and leaning back on it, "Quinn and I had a fight."

"Wait, _Quinn_ did this?" Brittany questioned in alarm, "_Why?_"

The Latina let out an annoyed breath of air as she reluctantly muttered out the explanation, "I kinda broke her and Rachel up."

"Why would you do that?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Because. I dunno… it's a long story." The Latina mumbled, "I deserved it."

Brittany sighed, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she thought over the situation.

"So… you look like you got into a fight with The Hulk and spent yesterday at home, while Quinn doesn't even have a scratch." Brittany frowned, "_How_ did that happen?"

Santana groaned, really not enjoying their topic of conversation. Exactly how was she meant to explain that Quinn looked perfectly fine because she could heal herself? She should have thought out a better explanation before she arrived at school.

"I didn't want to fight her back." Santana shrugged, "And I fell on my wrist, so that's my fault." she lied, hoping her story would be believable enough for the blonde.

Sensing that she wasn't going to be getting much more of the story out of the brunette, Brittany sighed and pushed back off of the lockers.

"Did you miss the whole 'violence isn't the answer' speech when you were growing up or something? Maybe you should see Ms. Pillsbury about it."

"I don't have a problem with violence, Brittany." Santana stated, "Sometimes it's just necessary."

"It's never necessary."

"No one has ever screwed you over enough, Britt. Everyone loves you."

"You love me?" Brittany quipped, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked down at Santana and the pair came to a stop in the hallway.

Santana blushed, looking anywhere but at Brittany, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

The blonde grinned, "I know." She laughed, "I just like making you nervous."

"Whatever." The Latina mumbled, starting to walk down the hallway once more with Brittany bouncing along beside her.

After saying goodbye to Brittany the Latina made her way to her first period Spanish class, moving into the classroom and taking a seat at her usual desk as other students made their way in.

Hearing the familiar voice of Quinn approaching Santana looked up to find the blonde walking into the classroom, Rachel at her side. The brunette felt a pang of guilt as she saw the pair together, Quinn's eyes darting to hers for only a second before she quickly turned her attention back to the diva and moved to take her place at the desk next to Rachel's.

The lesson was downhill from there. Santana could feel all of the other students in the room's eyes on her, every teen in the classroom wondering why Santana had been given the cold shoulder by her Best Friend and eager to find out what was the cause of her beaten up appearance. It wouldn't take long for the idiots to figure it out.

Santana looked at the two girls at the front of the classroom, hating herself for hurting Quinn even more as she saw the blonde move to sling her arm over Rachel's shoulder only to stop herself with a depressed look on her face and turn back to her notes forlornly.

She wasn't an idiot. Santana knew she had messed up and she knew she needed to find a way to fix it. But _how_ she was going to do that was a whole other matter. Allowing the droning voice of her teacher to sink into the background the Latina set to work on formulating a plan in her head.

* * *

><p>Shit.<p>

That was really the simplest way to describe Quinn's situation right now.

Rachel was no longer her girlfriend, every single student Quinn passed in the hallway watched her like a hawk in hope that they could understand what had occurred over the past two days to change things so drastically, and the blonde didn't even have her Best Friend to talk to.

How was she supposed to act around the diva now that Rachel had called their relationship off? Would things go back to how they were before the pair were together or was Quinn meant to give the brunette space until she decided she wanted to be with her again?

So far all Quinn could gather was that Rachel was happy for them to still spend almost every minute together. Which was confusing as hell.

If Rachel was just going to continue acting the way they usually did around each other then why bother breaking up in the first place? It was ridiculous. None of this was even Quinn's fault!

Being around Rachel was probably more torturous right now than being away from her would be. Quinn had had to stop herself constantly from doing even simple things such as holding the brunette's hand in the hallway. She had made the mistake multiple times already. At one point in the day Quinn had met Rachel at her locker, wrapping her arms around the diva and resting her head on her shoulder as the shorter girl continued to organize her books for her next period. Even Rachel seemed to forget that they shouldn't be acting in such a way, allowing the blonde to go about her displays of affection before eventually realizing what she was doing and stepping out of Quinn's grasp reluctantly.

Rachel was having trouble as well, it was difficult to stop doing something that had become such a common thing in their day-to-day lives. And damn it why did Quinn have to look at her with those sad eyes?

"How is Santana?" Rachel asked as she pulled her books out of her locker, "I saw her earlier and she doesn't look like she's in the best condition right now…"

Quinn scoffed, "Who cares? She got what she deserved."

"Quinn, she has her wrist in a cast! I know that what she did to me was wrong and I certainly haven't forgiven her for it but it in no way justified you injuring her as much as you did." Rachel exclaimed

The blonde scowled, her temper rising quickly, "Well I already did it and nothing's going to change that so there's no point in talking about it."

Frowning at Quinn, Rachel shut her locker and leant back against it.

"You know you could at least show some compassion." The brunette commented.

Quinn's jaw tightened, "She fucking put you through hell and you want me to show her _compassion?_"

"Well you said she did it for Brittany and she loves you and clearly hates fighting with you so I doubt she truly wanted to hurt me. You should be angry at Amber."

"You think I'm not angry at Amber? Of course I'm fucking angry at her. And how can you defend Santana? I was standing up for _you _and our relationship."

"I didn't ask you to do that." Rachel snapped, "This is exactly what I've been trying to get at, Quinn. You get worked up so quickly and lash out and one day you're going to get yourself in serious trouble because of it!"

Quinn scoffed, shooting a glare at the students in the hallway not so subtly watching the pair's bickering before turning back to look at Rachel with cold eyes.

"I have a right to be angry Rachel," The blonde bit out, "You broke up with me because of something _someone else_ did and you need to learn to 'trust me' again but in reality you never actually fucking trusted me, did you? The _moment_ I joined the Cheerios you had already made your decision. You chose to ignore everything you knew about me and let your insecurities convince you I was already turning into some huge bitch."

"Quinn I-"

"I'm not the one in the wrong here, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, seething, "I get angry when someone threatens the things I care about, the last time I checked that wasn't a condemnable attitude. _You_ are the one with trust issues. Stop making me feel like us breaking up is my fault."

Composing herself before making an attempt to speak, Rachel nodded, "You're right. You didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't have treated you like you did. But I still don't believe your way of dealing with this situation was acceptable, you can't just go around hurting people when they upset you!"

"Oh my _god_, Rachel!" Quinn groaned, "Okay! That is _your_ opinion. But in the end I did what I did and your opinion really doesn't matter. This is how I dealt with it, and honestly I'd do the same again. If _you _ever get into a similar situation feel free to deal with it however _Rachel Berry_ sees fit. But you're not my girlfriend anymore, it's not your place to scold me for my actions."

"Well I'm sorry for stating my opinion." Rachel snapped.

"I never asked for it"

Quinn's cold eyes bore into Rachel's, daring the diva to try and further the fight.

Breaking their eye contact Rachel looked at the students staring at them in the hallway and rolled her eyes, irritation evident on her features.

"I have to get to Glee." The diva muttered, sending a final furious look at Quinn before storming off down the hallway.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly as she composed herself, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. How did Rachel manage to irritate her _so much? _It was like there were two versions of the girl! The Rachel that made Quinn feel like she'd landed in a trashy romantic comedy and then the extremely frustrating, insistent Rachel that had the blonde irritated within seconds of a painfully long rant.

The Head Cheerio almost screamed in annoyance as she opened her eyes to find Amber now standing in front of her with a smirk.

"Trouble in paradise?" the brunette quipped.

Quinn scowled at the girl, "Fuck off."

Amber let out a taunting laugh at the blonde, "Aw, not in the mood for some casual banter? Why so sad, Quinnie?" she pouted, "Has Wifey cut you off from her goods?"

"Do you _seriously_ want to test me right now, Amber?" Quinn growled, "I'm still Head Cheerio. Don't make me abuse that."

"How _scary." _Amber rolled her eyes, "Look, if I were you I'd consider what I did a favor. The dwarf was ruining your rep anyway, I promise you anything Rachel has, you can get from one of the _multiple_ Cheerio's itching to bed you and you can get it better."

Quinn glared at the cheerleader, "Why did you do it?"

Amber shrugged, "I was bored and honestly? A Head Cheerio shouldn't have a total dweeb like _Berry_ as their girlfriend. If you're going to take my title you could at least show it some respect, you shouldn't even speak to the loser." She sighed, "And Santana's stupid puppy-love for Brittany was pissing me and every jock missing casual sex off. She played a part in our group and since Lopez came along she hasn't been playing that part."

"So what, Brittany's not allowed to say no to sex if she wants?" Quinn scoffed, "You're such a fucking bitch, you know that?"

Amber smiled annoyingly at Quinn, "Hey," she shrugged, "There's a way things work around here, and I don't like it when people come in and try to change things."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're so full of shit." She growled out, "Get over yourself, Amber."

With that the blonde turned on her heel and made her way down the hallway, resisting the urge to head back to her former captain and slap the girl.

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys!" Quinn exclaimed in frustration as she looked at the worn out Cheerios in front of her, "We're not leaving until we get this routine done so how about you put some effort into it and stop messing up!"<p>

"Quinn we've practicing it non-stop for two hours!" one of the Cheerios complained, "Can we _please_ just pick up on it tomorrow?"

Quinn glared at the girl, "You can stop when you get the routine right. It shouldn't be this hard, if you'd all just do your parts correctly there'd be no problem!"

"Can we try something different?" someone piped up, "I mean, we're not the team for this routine. Maybe we should target routines that fit our strong points instead?"

"The whole _point_ of this routine is to make us a better squad as a whole, we can't just ignore what we're weak at." Quinn snapped, her patience with the squad quickly depleting, "Stop complaining and lets run it again."

"We were meant to finish practice ages ago." One of the girls groaned, "I have things to do."

Before Quinn could reply Amber's mocking tone called from across the group, "Yeah, _Quinn_, we shouldn't have to be tortured just because Berry dropped your ass."

Rounding on the brunette Quinn snarled at her, "Don't start, Amber."

"What?" the girl smirked, "You never saw _me_ making the squad pay when I went through break ups. Some Captain you are. Then again, I'd never even consider dating someone like _Yentl_. It must bruise your ego to not even be considered good enough for _her_ standards."

Santana looked on from the bleachers as the squad began bickering over something with Quinn, rolling her eyes as it became apparent she wasn't going anywhere soon she returned to etching a design into the seats. All she wanted to do was go home, if she wasn't going to be participating in practice why did she have to be there? Especially if Sue had ditched them, probably breaking some type of law, a whole hour ago.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

The Latina looked up from the scratched metal to find Brittany grinning at her cutely, balancing on the edge of the rail in front of Santana.

"Hey," the brunette replied, unable to help the bashful smile on her face at Brittany's greeting. "How's it going over there?"

Brittany shrugged, "They're fighting over the routine again, Quinn's being super hard on everyone and they're all getting bitchy about it."

Santana smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, Quinn's not that great with dealing with her feelings." She chuckled half-heartedly, "We never really had much a laidback life before Ohio though. It's our second nature to go on the defense when something happens to hurt us."

The blonde smiled fondly at Santana, "And then you do stupid things like join a fight club."

Santana laughed, "Hey, no picking on the cripple." She pouted, making the other cheerleader laugh with her.

"So…" Brittany sang, "Are ya coming home with me after this?"

Santana sighed playfully "I don't know…" she grinned at her, "What would we be doing?"

Brittany chuckled, her grin never leaving her face, "Well… I was thinking we'd hang out, and you'd maybe stay for dinner, and then after that we'd watch a movie and… yeah."

"Yeah?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, giggling, "So do I have a yes?"

"You tell me."

Brittany glared playfully at the girl, and Santana laughed.

"You have a yes." The Latina grinned.

The pair found their conversation come to a halt as the voices on the football field got louder.

"What's going on?" Santana muttered, standing up to get a view of Quinn and Amber yelling at each other.

The girls on the field continued to grow and Amber moved forward to shove Quinn angrily, making Santana and Brittany immediately jump off the bleachers and quickly make their way towards the fight. The pair came to a stop as they looked on nervously at the fight between the two girls with the rest of the Cheerios.

"You're a fucking sociopath!" Quinn screeched at her former captain, "It's not okay to treat people like your fucking toys! Maybe if you stopped being such a bitch all the time people would actually like you!"

"If you didn't figure it out already, _Fabray_, everyone _does_ like me! I'm the hottest fucking girl in this school, I have people _begging _for me to just look at them! There's a reason I'm Head Cheerio!"

"_Was_ Head Cheerio!" Quinn growled out, "You're not the captain anymore, I am! So start fucking listening to what I say or I'll get Coach Sylvester to cut you from the squad and then we'll see how fucking popular you are!"

Amber laughed evilly, "You're more fucking stupid than I thought you were if you think Coach would ever cut me from the team! Then again you are pining after Rachel Berry. Clearly there's _something's _wrong with you."

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" the blonde screeched, "You'd be fucking lucky to be _half_ as good a person as Rachel!"

"_Please_, that dweeb only gives a shit about her precious glee club and that mountain of a nose."

Amber let out a yelp as Quinn delivered a loud slap to the side of her face, the brunette quickly moving to shove Head Cheerio only to find herself pushed away as Santana attempted to separate the two.

"Quinn, _don't._" Santana growled out as she moved her friend away from the other girl, "You don't want anyone seeing something they _shouldn't see."_ She muttered under her breath so only Quinn could hear.

"Aw come on, _Quinnie." _Amber spat, moving back towards Quinn, "Don't let _Santana _tell you what to do. She's the reason Berry even dropped you!"

"Get off me," Quinn snarled, attempting to shove the Latina away.

Amber continued to laugh, mocking the blonde as she watched Quinn struggle to get at her.

"Poor Santana," Amber whined, "All she was trying to do was protect her little _slut_ and look what you did to her!"

At that Santana rounded on the brunette, approaching her until her face was only inches away from Ambers, "What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"What," Amber smirked, holding her ground, "That's what you call someone who fucks anything with a heartbeat. Brittany's not the saint she acts like, you're not the first and you're _definitely_ not the last to screw her. Please tell me you at least had the sense to get checked after you fucked her-"

A loud wail echoed throughout the field along with the gasps of the onlooking Cheerios as Amber fell to the ground holding her face, blood running down her hands.

"My nose!" the brunette screeched, "You fucking bitch!"

Santana crouched over the girl, her eyes almost black as she glared at her, "Don't you _ever_ fucking mess with my life again and if I even see you _look _at Brittany in anything other than a pleasant way I _will _find a way to torture you. Your fucking games are done."

"San, come on, it's okay." Brittany coaxed softly from behind her, the blonde's hand resting lightly on Santana's arm, "Lets just go."

With one final glare at Amber, Santana stood up, looking worriedly at a scarily quiet Brittany and moving past the frozen Cheerios with the blonde next to her.

Santana peered at Quinn, who couldn't help the small smile on her lips as her friend neared her.

"Well if you were gonna hit her anyway you could have at least let me help you." Quinn smiled.

The Latina shrugged half-heartedly before smiling softly at the blonde, "Yeah, well… I still have one good hand. And she _really _deserved that."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Anyway, I'm gonna leave seeing as my help is definitely the last thing Amber wants." She stated awkwardly, "I'll see you at home."

Moving past Brittany and Santana, Quinn made her off the field and towards the parking lot.

A tiny bit of hope found its way into Santana's head as she found comfort in the fact that Quinn had actually spoken to her on a semi-friendly level.

"We should probably leave as well, San." Brittany muttered, bringing Santana out of her thoughts and receiving a nod from the Latina.

The pair quickly moved away from the scene of the crime where the rest of the Cheerios now sat around their former captain, awkwardly trying to help the furious girl with her injury as her screeches continued to carry across the field.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>god<em>." Santana groaned as she collapsed back onto Brittany's bed, "I feel like your Mom is trying to fatten me up."

Brittany sent a small smile at the Latina, setting herself down on the bed quietly and fiddling with the sheets underneath her. Santana frowned, Brittany had been quiet since they'd arrived at the Pierce's that afternoon, even throughout dinner the brunette had made most conversation while Brittany had participated halfheartedly.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana questioned, sitting up to face the blonde.

Avoiding eye contact, Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hesitating slightly but letting it go, Santana moved to pull Brittany's fidgeting hands into her lap, running her fingers over the soft skin lightly.

"… Amber's right." Brittany muttered, her eyes finally coming up to meet Santana's, "I mean, I know I hook up with a lot of people I just- I never thought about it like that. I just do what feels right at the time… I didn't think people talked about it, about _me_, like that."

Santana's stomach twisted painfully at the sight of Brittany's upset face.

"Brit," the Latina breathed, "Don't pay attention to Amber, she was just trying to get a rise out of me."

Glancing down at their entangled hands, Brittany shrugged, "It doesn't mean she wasn't right." She croaked out, her voice cracking slightly as her eyes began to water.

"_Brittany_. Look at me," Santana reached up to cup the blonde's face, waiting until Brittany reluctantly pulled her eyes to hers.

"Everyone loves you." The Latina stated firmly, "You're the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met and people like Amber aren't worth a second of your time." She sighed, "Amber was just trying to get to me, that's why she said those things."

"I just don't want people to think like that about me." Brittany muttered.

"Brittany anyone who thinks that can honestly get fucked." Santana persisted, "They're just idiots caught up in High School, and Amber's the worst of them. They don't matter." She smiled at Brittany, "What _does _matter is that you believe me when I say that you're amazing, Brit. And you can't let assholes like Amber make you think any differently."

Brittany blushed, unable to help the smile making its way onto her face.

"So, don't think about it, okay?" Santana smiled back, wiping a rogue tear from Brittany's cheek.

"Okay," Brittany grinned, nodding before pulling the other girl into a tight hug, "Thanks, San." She whispered, not ready to let go of her just yet.

Finally releasing Santana, Brittany jumped up off her bed, "Did you want to stay over?" she asked quietly, her eyes silently begging the Latina to say yes.

Santana grinned, nodding, "Yeah, sure."

Brittany remained in her place, grinning stupidly at Santana.

"What?" The Latina laughed nervously under the other girl's stare.

Without saying anything Brittany bounded back to the bed, pushing Santana onto her back as she surprised her with another hug.

"You know, you're kind of amazing too, San." Brittany mumbled into the brunette's neck.

* * *

><p>"Does anything still hurt?" Brittany asked quietly into the dark room as she ran her fingers over the cast on Santana's wrist, the dim light of a streetlamp outside shining softly across the room.<p>

Santana shrugged, watching Brittany's lazy movements, "I'm still kinda sore, but it's not too bad." She yawned, "But I'm kinda happy the wrist gives me an excuse to avoid Cheerios this week."

"I'm not." Brittany pouted playfully, "You make laps less boring."

The Latina chuckled softly, "Well you'll probably not have as many laps to run without me there getting you in trouble."

"Hmm," Brittany grumbled, "You'll still distract me from the bleachers."

"It's not my fault I'm so irresistible." Santana smirked, waggling her eyebrows and gaining a laugh from the other girl.

Her laughter dying down, Brittany sighed, her eyes scanning over Santana's features with small smile on her face.

"Brit," Santana whined.

"What?" Brittany giggled in reply.

"Stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel so awkward." Santana felt her cheeks heat up as she hid her face into her pillow.

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible," Brittany mocked, her voice attempting to copy Santana's with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey!" the Latina laughed, poking Brittany gently.

Settling down once more the pair fell into silence as they both started to grow tired. Santana was about to give in to sleep until Brittany's soft voice broke the silence once more.

"San?" Brittany whispered.

"Mm?" the brunette replied groggily.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Santana sat up in surprise, unsure whether she heard the nervous question correctly or if she was just that close to sleep.

"Did- did you just ask me out?" she murmured, looking down at an even more nervous Brittany.

Brittany sat up with her, "Um… yeah." She shrugged, "I mean, I really like you, San. No one's ever made me feel as good as you do about myself and I love spending time with you and I think I'd really like to be able to tell people that you're with me. But I totally get it if you don't want to… I know we said this was just casual but I don't want to be anymore, I only really want to be with you."

Santana gaped, her stomach doing somersaults as she looked at the extremely anxious Brittany sitting opposite her. Eventually, finally realizing that no she wasn't dreaming and yes she should probably answer Brittany before she takes it as a rejection, Santana grinned, pulling the blonde forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Brittany's hands reached up to cup the back of Santana's neck as she pushed back into the kiss and deepened it.

Eventually Santana pulled back, allowing her lips to linger near Brittany's as they both caught their breath.

"So yeah?" Brittany grinned excitement clear in her voice.

Santana laughed, nodding firmly, "Of course you big dork," she giggled, yanking the blonde back into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Okay! So that's it! Once again I am so so sorry for not updating in WAY too long. I have had serious writers block and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write anything and I didn't want to put out anything I wasn't happy with. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have mapped out the rest of the story so updates should be regular again hopefully! Thank you <strong>so much<strong> for those of you who have stuck through it! I'll see you next update :) Also please read and review to tell me what you think!

If you want to harass me with questions or anything as well you can find me on tumblr. My user is **well-fancy-that **:)


End file.
